New York Bound
by StruckByC0lfer
Summary: Kurt and Rachel have just gotten out of high school and are thrown into the world of college. They have to figure out how to live on their own without the support of their families, who live hundreds of miles away. Who knows who'll they will meet and what challenges will arise for them in the Big Apple. The ships in this story are Finchel and Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so be somewhat kind I beg of you! :P I don't own Glee or any of its characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy and all the other writers :) This story will be told mainly in Kurts pov, but i might switch it up from time to time. **

**Rated T for now, just for some language.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurt Hummel stared up at his dark ceiling feeling the cold breeze from outside whip at his face. "_I can't believe I only have two nights left in this room." Kurt thought to_ himself. In just a few days Kurt would be heading to New York city with his best friend. Together, they would take on the big city.

His best friend, Rachel would be joining him at the prestigious performing arts school NYADA. Both of them had been in their school Glee Club together, which had finally won its first national championship just this past spring. It was a great way to go out with a bang. They'd decided to stick together and rent an apartment using the help of their parents. Kurt's dad, Burt, and Rachel's dads, Hiram and Leroy had promised to help get them on their feet by helping with rent for a few months.

The only problem was his adorable and extremely talented boyfriend Adam Crawford. He and Kurt had been dating since junior year, but now that Kurt was heading off to college and Adam was still one year behind him, there was no telling what would happen between them. That was a talk Kurt was definitely dreading. He loved Adam but was unsure of how they would do the long distance stuff when Kurt was going to NYADA in New York and Adam was still going to high school here in Lima.

He turned over onto his side unable to sleep. It's scary to think about leaving your past behind to start your future. There's no telling what could actually happen. The only thing Kurt could do is hope for the best and see what life had in store for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning couldn't come fast enough. His dads new girlfriend, Helen, was already calling for breakfast at 7:30. At least she thought about how much they had to do before departing to New York. Kurt decided that she was okay because she took good care of Burt right now. Despite the fact that Kurt didnt like her as a person very much. He was happy she was so on top of everything though because he was definitely dragging his feet when it came to packing.

"Would it kill you to attempt to brush your hair before you come down the stairs hunny?" Helen asked Kurt, as he stepped sleepily into the kitchen. "Helen, I'm going to fix my hair after I eat. It's freakin seven in the morning. There's not going to be some beautiful hair contest from now until eight o'clock I can assure you," Kurt said sourly," I don't know why you have such a problem with it. My hair is perfect at every other time of the day." God, this was why he couldnt stand this woman. He wasn't even her son yet she was so critical. " It makes you look like a unkept." Helen said. "Yeah well again it's seven in the morning and I just woke up like 5 minutes ago." Kurt retorted hotly.

"So what are you planning on doing today?" Helen asked. "Well Rach and I are going to go shopping today to get supplies for the trip out there." Kurt answered. "Just please don't get snackfood that consists only of Doritos and Mountain Dew. I know you teenagers are like addicted to that stuff. Do you have everything else you need?" Helen moved on. "Yes, I got my supplies a few days ago. I think I'm going to go see Adam today too." Kurt announced. "Okay. Just make sure you don't leave all the packing for last minute."

"Trust me Rachel won't allow that. I think she was done last week." Kurt snorted. "I always thought she was an incredibly responsible and independent young woman." Helen smiled. Kurt rolled his eyes though he was very amused. If Helen could adopt Rachel she would do it in a heartbeat. She loved people that picked up after themselves all the time and were polite. That was the only reason Kurt and Helen didn't rip each others heads off.

"Alrighty, well I'm off to go get ready! I will see you all later." Kurt said as he grabbed his cup of coffee and headed for the stairs. "Yeah I'd better go too. I told Burt I'd pick something from McDonalds and being it to him at the shop." He heard Helen say as he too headed out of the kitchen.

Kurt sighed through his lips as he attempted to figure out what to wear. He quickly decided on a simple Kurt Hummel style outfit and sent a quick text to Adam asking if he wanted to hang out today. Without hearing an answer Kurt just took a shower anyways and checked his phone once he was all dried off and clear of any water. It said,"_ Sure babe. :)_ Pick_ me up in 20?" _So he sent a text agreeing and finished getting ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 25 minutes later Kurt was honking his horn outside the Crawford household. Adam waved to his mother and jogged out to Kurt's car. "Hey you." Adam smiled and pecked him on the lips putting a grin on Kurt's face. "Hey." Kurt answered. "So where do you want to go today?" Adam asked. " I was thinking we could go to the park. I know how much you love sunny days like this. And I uh, thought it would be a good place to talk. You know, a-about things we need to talk about." Kurt finished lamely, he saw Adam visibly gulp in agreement and they sat in silence for the next few seconds until Kurt finally started the car and backed out of Adams driveway. They were quiet on the short ride to the park.

"So New York.." Adam started. "Yeah, New York." Kurt agreed as the two sat on a bench overlooking a beautiful pond with tiny ducklings swimming around. "You never exactly told me when you were leaving. Everytime I would ask you would just say 'soon'. Maybe we could start off with when you're actually leaving." Adam suggested not rudely. Kurt took a deep breath and could already feel like he was going to get very emotional.

"Well I leave in two days." Kurt answered so softly he was sure Adam probably couldn't even hear him. "Wh-What?" Adam asked with so much hurt and sadness in his tone Kurt wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

"I dont know why i didnt tell you I guess I was just so terrified about what was going to happen to us Adam, that I wasn't thinking straight. And please don't blame anyone else because i asked them not to tell you. You have no idea how guilty I feel right now. You switched schools for me and now I'm leaving you. And on top of that I don't tell you that I'm leaving in two days. I love you so much, and I guess I hoped that by putting this off, it would be easier. But it's not. This is killing me Adam." Kurt finally finished to a stunned and upset looking Adam staring into his eyes.

"I don't know what is going to happen to us Kurt, but what i do know is that I love you more than anyone else in the world. No matter what happens I don't what to loose your friendship." Adam practically pleaded. Kurt could no longer keep his tears at bay and started to silently cry.

"Shhh it's okay." Adam told him pulling him into his embrace and holding him close. "I'm so scared Adam." Kurt managed to choke out. "You're going to be amazing out there Kurt. You're going to have Rachel out there with you and next year I'm going to come join the two of you in some other stuffy little New York city apartment." Adam smiled. Kurt got out a watery chuckle and pulled away from his boyfriends chest. "I love you." Kurt said simply before leaning in and placing his lips on Adam's. It was a warm and passionate kiss full of understanding.

Adam pulled away this time. Breathing heavily from the emotion of their kiss. "I love you too." "So what now?" Kurt asked. "I really don't know. I guess we just kind of go our separate ways. I can't even imagine keep you from dating someone else in New York. That just would be fair to ask you to wait an entire year. You're too special and a hopeless romantic to be tied down to someone who still lives in Lima Ohio. Friends?" Adam asked hopefully with gentle tears running down his face. Kurt sniffed and managed a weak smile. "Friends. So you're still coming to see us off right?" Kurt asked. "Yeah of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Adam smiled sadly. "Let's go to my house. We can watch a movie. Maybe Rachel will join us." Kurt decided to change the sorrowful atmosphere to something more light and comfortable. "Sounds like a plan" Adam agreed and pulled Kurt up from the bench. He pulled Kurt as close as possible to him. "One last kiss?" Adam requested sadly. Kurt nodded quickly and brought their lips together. They stood there for a few moments and just kissed sweetly until their lungs couldn't take it anymore. It was a nice final kiss and they walked to the car together without another word. Nothing else really needed to be said.

"Hey Im home!" Kurt shouted to anyone in the house as he and Adam walked through the front door. "Hey Kurt!" Rachel poked her head in from the kitchen and gave the pair a dazzling smile. "Uh hey Rach. Why are you covered in flour?" Adam asked surpressing a laugh as he and Kurt noticed her nose was covered in flour and she had bits of what looked like dough in her dark brown hair.

"Oh well I was making cookies for Burt and Helen, but uh, I asked Sam to help me and he thought it would be funny to not only eat all my ingredients but cover me in them." Rachel rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh quit complaining you loved it." Sam joked coming up to Rachel and ruffling her hair humorously. Kurt, Rachel, and Sam had been good friends since middle school. It had been obvious since the beginning that there was absolutely nothing romantic between Rachel and Sam. Sam had been dating his girlfriend Quinn Fabray for over four years. They were happily in love and were still going strong. Sam, Quinn, and Adam had all been in the Glee Club with Kurt and Rachel so they had all become very good friends.

"So did you guys want to watch a movie, just the four of us?" Kurt asked smiling at the two. "Are you sure that's a good idea? i mean I'm not even supposed to be here. If Burt finds out I was here without an adult present he's going to.." "Chop off your balls?" Sam finished quickly. Kurt laughed. "Shit I forgot about dad. Well maybe you can just leave before he gets home?" Kurt suggested. "I dont know Kurt. I'd rather keep my balls." Adam said partly joking.

"You know what? I'm with Kurt on this one," Sam spoke up, "You guys only have couple days left here anywa- ow!" He stopped as Rachel elbowed him in the ribs and Kurt looked down at the floor. "Sams right. You guys need to let loose a little. I mean what can Burt really do right?" Adam cut in the awkward silence.

The group agreed and headed to the living room couch. "Wait where did Helen go?" Kurt asked noticing his stepmother was nowhere to be seen. "Work. She switched with Andrew so she's closing at the hospital tonight. Burt told us before he left earlier." Sam answered. "Oh thank god. Only one crazy adult to deal with them." Adam said relieved as Rachel and Kurt immediately went on the hunt for movies to watch.

"No doubt it will be a musical." Sam whispered to Adam shaking his head. Adam silently snickered as Rachel held up My Fair Lady. "This okay?" Rachel asked. "Of course." Sam smiled even though Kurt could tell he was less than enthused about watching a musical.

Within the first half hour of the movie, it was quite clear neither Sam nor Adam were into the movie anymore. They were too tired. Adam was snoring quietly next to Kurt and Rachel on the couch and Sam was drooling on the quilt he'd set up on the floor near Rachel's feet.

Kurt finally spoke up and said, "We'll uh, hate to ditch you guys, but Burt will be home in a couple of hours and I want some time to take Adam home. So we'll be heading down to my car. I'll be back in like 20 minutes" "Later Sam! Rach." Adam said after Kurt had shook him awake. "See ya!" Sam waved sleepily. Kurt and Adam watched Sam and Rachel head upstairs before looking at each other and quickly shutting of the movie before linking hands and going up the stairs to Kurt's room to grab Adams coat and bag.

They giggled at a joke Adam said as they came back down the stairs. "Ah Adam, I'm going to miss you so much." Kurt mumbled through their laughter. Adam merely smiled sweetly back in response. Kurt sighed and smiled back as he watched Adam begin to zip up his coat when-

"Kurt?!" Burts voice boomed through the house. "Shit!" Kurt exclaimed as Adam got so startled he tripped and slid down the last few stairs in his butt. Just as Adam got to the bottom stair, Burt burst through the living room doorway. "Dad! It's called using inside voices!" Kurt screeched. "What is going on here? I don't know how many times I've told you not to have significant others home when I'm not around. Rachel, Sam, please get down here too!" Burt yelled. Rachel and Sam came bolting downstairs at his raised voice. "Mr Hummel?" Rachel asked nervously. "Please go home. I'd like to talk to my son alone." Burt said glaring at Kurt.

"Damn it. He was supposed to come home later." Kurt whispered into Rachel's ear as she came and stood next to him. "Its fine. just text me later okay." Rachel smiled as she gave Kurt a hug before following Sam and Adam out the door. Buttoning up his cardigan he'd grabbed upstairs, he waited there for Rachel and the others to drive away.

"So what were you doing?" Burt asked acting as though he had no idea. Even though it was clear nothing had really been going on. "You guys are out of here in two days and you couldn't control yourselves? For gods sake you're still under my roof and you will obey by my rules. I don't want you having sex in my may not seem like a big deal to you but I have morals and I like to stick to them. When you're Helen gets home we are going to have a chat about what your punishment will be for disobeying our rules AGAIN. Now please go upstairs." Burt sighed rubbing his temples.

Kurt stood there dumbfounded that his father thought he was having sex. Before just deciding to go up the stairs dejectedly. "Well fuck I have two days left and I'm getting in trouble. It's not like I'm fifteen years old." Kurt grumbled to himself. Kurt shook his head in disbelieve at being caught doing nothing. He sighed before sending off goodnight texts to Rachel, Adam, and Sam before pulling on a pair of pajamas and crawling under his covers to get a good nights sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy the new chapter :) (p.s I hope to update about once a week or so)**

** And this Story is now dedicated to Cory Monteith! We will always love our amazing Canadian drummer. I cant even imagine what Lea and his family are going through. :( I've been depressed for days over his passing. Rest In Peace our Angel. ;( You will forever be remembered and loved greatly. **

**I don't own Glee or any of its characters**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kurt woke up the next morning and checked his bedside clock. _7am._ It read. 'Crap' Kurt said to himself. Today was going to be a day focused only on last minute packing and scrambling. "Kurt, get up! We need to get packing now!" Helen yelled from downstairs. Grumbling incoherent words, Kurt reluctantly pulled the covers off and headed downstairs.

"C'mon Kurt look a little more lively! You've got packing to still do. You're leaving tomorrow." Helen chirped. "Okay Helen, first of all, we are leaving in the early morning hours so we will have plenty of time. The flight doesnt leave until like, eleven. And secondly, how are you so chipper in the morning? And for the record, I'm pretty much all packed." Kurt added defensively. "Well sorry Mr. Grumpy Gills. I find that having a positive attitude in the morning leads to a positive outlook on your whole day." Helen smiled. Kurt almost barfed into his coffee. She was like on crack this morning.

"And I've already had my morning coffee Kurt. And you can't keep putting off your packing. You know Rachel was done two weeks ago?" Helen asked. Kurt scoffed at that. "Rachel's been prepairing for her departure since sophomore year." "Well nevertheless, she volunteered to come over and help." Helen told him. "What? Theres like nothing left to be packed. Can I go to the store instead?" Kurt asked. "No Kurt! You need to help with the finalizing of the packing. Plus I have some necessities we need to pack for you guys," Helen told him sternly,"Now eat your breakfast so we can get started ASAP. Rachel will be here within the next half hour."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the womans orders and went for the healthier choice of breakfast foods and grabbed the raisin bran. They ate in complete silence except for Helen's quiet slurping of her milk. After breakfast Kurt trudged up the stairs to get dressed.

"Rachel is here!" Helen shouted as the doorbell rang. Kurt heard the exchange of hellos between the two women followed by a couple of giggles most likely at Kurts expense. "Hey Rach!" Kurt greeted coming downstairs and waving. "Kurt! Oh my gosh I have something to tell you later." Rachel said getting progressively quieter as Helen walked back over to the two teens. Kurt looked at her questioningly before Burt came downstairs interrupting their conversation."Morning Burt." Helen smiled not noticing the tension between Burt and his son. "Morning all." Burt nodded. "Rachel came over to help us pack." Kurt said quickly. "Oh. You guys not finished yet?" Burt asked. "Well despite having told Helen multiple times that I am in fact finished packing, she invited Rachel over anyways. So we are probably just going to go to the market to pick up some things for the plane ride there." Kurt explained trying to get back into Burts good books. "Kurt, can I talk to you in the kitchen real fast?" Burt requested. "Sure.." Kurt answered, glancing at Rachel nervously.

When they stepped into the kitchen, Burt turned around to face them. "I haven't told Helen." Burt almost whispered. "Why?" Kurt asked even though he secretly wanted to ask how the hell any of it was Helen's business anyways, "Are you going to blackmail me?" "No," Burt chuckled, "I just thought about my rules a little bit. You are leaving tomorrow. There is going to be nothing I can do when you leave and live alone together. I'm sorry about yelling at you yesterday. There's no need to have tension the last few days your here." Burt confessed putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm sorry too dad. I shouldn't have broken you rules like that. But I'm telling you the truth when I say that nothing happened at all. Adam, Rachel, Sam, and I were just watching movie and then I decided to take Adam home. Adam and I actually uh, b-broke up yesterday." Kurt replied swallowing the lump in his throat. Breaking up sucks no matter how it happens or who it's with. "We were kind of taking advantage of the last few without any regard to your rules." Kurt added. "Good. Lets just forget about all this then and just enjoy out last day together. I was thinking we could have a big going away dinner tonight. I'll invite the Berry's and Adam and Sam can come over too." Burt offered. Kurt smiled at Burt in agreement. "Great tell them to come at 7." Burt told him before patting him on the back and going to the fridge. "Okay." Kurt whispered shrugging his shoulders. "So, I seriously thought he was going to kick my ass into next week. All he did was say he was sorry and invite Adam, Sam, you, and your dads over for dinner. Crazy right?" Kurt whispered to Rachel when he came back into the living room. "Wow. I thought for sure you were going to get chewed out." Rachel giggled. "But hey this is way better." Kurt said smiling broadly. "I'm gonna text Adam and Sam and invite them to dinner tonight."

"Okay Kurt, lets go check all of your stuff upstairs to see how you're doing." Helen said clapping her hands together. "Ugh I don't know how many times I have to tell this woman that I'm done packing. She doesnt se to comprehend that I'm some twelve year old idiot who can't pack for himself." Kurt complained to Rachel as Helen went upstairs first. "She does seem rather critical of everything you do." Rachel agreed, hooking arms with her best friend as they followed Helen. "Yeah no kidding." Kurt scoffed. "Okay, where's your suitcase that you're taking with you?" Helen asked when they got to Kurt's room. Kurt pointed at the suitcase that was all zipped up and ready to go by his bathroom door. "Alrighty and what about your carry-on bag for the plane ride?" Again Kurt pointed the bag out, which was lying on his bed. "Awesome. And are these all the boxes you're taking to New York?" She asked pointing to the boxes that were in a neat pile by the door. "Yes. And I have my furniture and other items I'm not taking labeled with post it notes. Each different color represents what I want to be done with that item. Light blue for example, means temperature and humidity controlled storage. It's to keep the items in tact. Dad should have the full list on what they all mean." Kurt ordered. "Um okay. I guess that's it. Sorry you came over for nothing Rachel." Helen apologized. "It's fine, Kurt and I need to go to the store anyway. There's no way I'm eating plane food." Rachel shuddered. "Okay well you kids try to be back around four at the latest. We have a dinner to prepare for tonight." Helen smiled before leaving them alone.

"So," Kurt started, hooking arms with her again and leading her downstairs to his car, "What was it you wanted to tell me?" "I've got a lot of dirty gossip to share with you today." Rachel giggled. "Ooh tell me! You know I can't resist gossip." Kurt pleaded. "Okay, apparently Mike and Tina eloped this past weekend! They weren't drunk or anything they just decided to get married! I guess they just had parents at the ceremony. Surprisingly they were all okay with it. Even Mikes dad. Though I guess he only gave Mike his blessing as long as Mike didn't give up on his career. Mercedes texted me this morning with all the details." "What?! Why didn't she text me?" Kurt almost screamed. "She said you didn't answer this morning." Rachel replied.

"Oh shit! I haven't checked my phone at all this morning!" Kurt bolted upstairs and almost ripped his phone away from the socket. The text read_ hey you'll never believe what San just told me! Mike and Tina are married! :0 "_RACH! She did text me! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Kurt screamed. "Kurt! Would you use your inside voice please?!" He heard Helen ask from her bedroom. Kurt just ignored her and came back downstairs, his phone in hand and wearing the most shocked expression.

"I can't believe they'd do that." Kurt said incredulously. "I know right? It seems so insane. I mean, I know they've been in love for years now. But I never thought they'd take these steps so soon. Well to each his own I suppose." Rachel shrugged. "Well Ms. Berry, I think you and I should go to the store and then go stuff our single but flawless faces in some ice cream." Kurt suggested pulling on his designer jacket and slipping his phone into the pocket. "Sounds like a perfect plan to me Mr. Hummel." Rachel smiled also putting her coat on as they headed out the door and into Kurt's car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Adam and Sam are here!" Helen announced as she looked out of the front window. "I'll let them in." Kurt said rushing to the door. Kurt opened the door before Sam had a chance to knock."Hey Kurt." Adam smiled friendly as Kurt held the door open for him and Sam gave Kurt a pat on the back as a hello. "Hey." Kurt greeted the both of them with a smile. "Well c'mon dinner is ready. You know my dad was actually the one to suggest you guys come over? I thought I was in the Twilight Zone." Kurt whispered to them. "Oh yeah. So did you get some kind of punishment?" Sam asked. "That's the thing. Dad said he was just going to forget it and enjoy our last few days together." Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "Whoa. He must really be sad you're leaving if he's overlooking one of his sacred rules." Adam said while Sam shook his head in disbelieve. "Rachel is here!" Burt announced noticing car lights shimmer across the window as he watched one of his recorded football games.

Kurt ran to the door to greet their final guests. The doorbell rang and Kurt swung the door open. "Hello Mr. Berry's. Hey Rach." Kurt greeted. "Dinner is already on the table. We were just waiting or you guys." Kurt smiled politely as he look the men's coats. They smiled and Hiram greeted, "Hello Kurt. It's great to see you! Nice suit. Very chic." Then Leroy patted him on the back before they headed to the dining room to greet Burt and Helen. "Hey diva." Kurt smiled at Rachel, hugging her before helping her take off her coat. "You look very classy Kurt." Rachel stated. "Thank you." Kurt said smiling at her.

"C'mon dinner is ready." Helen said steering Kurt and Rachel towards the dining room. Kurt sat in between Rachel and Adam before setting down his napkin on his lap, preparing for their meal. "So, there are some vegan dishes on your side Rachel. I hope everyone enjoys." Helen clapped her hands together and smiled at everyone at the table. "This looks divine Helen." Hiram commented already putting some of the meatloaf on his plate. "Aw you didn't have to make all this vegan food." Rachel commented, as she smiled sweetly. "It was my pleasure." Helen replied gently. The women exchanged smiles as Burt started shoveling meatloaf and potatoes into his mouths. "Manners, Burt." Helen smacked his arm lightly. He just shrugged and continued eating.

"So I'd like to propose a toast," Leroy announced holding up his class of wine, "To our incredible children who will be making their way to New York tomorrow to start their lives as adults. May they succeed in all their endeavors and find happiness in a life of their own making." Leroy finished. To Kurt and Rachel!" Hiram added while everyone repeated.

The rest of the dinner was composed of small talk and everyone chatting in pairs or small groups. After dessert everyone was completely stuffed full of food. "That was amazing Helen." Leroy commented. "Yes, the Berry household typically orders takeout five days out of the week." Hiram smiled. "Well thank you. You two are very sweet." Helen blushed lightly. Leroy sighed, "Well we should get going. Hiram has an early day at the firm tomorrow." To which Hiram nodded and reluctantly got up. "It was such a lovely dinner Helen. Thank you for inviting us." Hiram then moved to hug Helen and firmly shake Burt's hand while Leroy did the same.

Rachel also moved to give Helen and Burt a hug. "Your coming tomorrow to see us off right?" Rachel asked Adam and Sam when she moved to give them a hug. "Of course." Adam smiled as she pulled away. "See you tomorrow. Text me later diva." Kurt said as Rachel hugged him. "Bye everyone!" Rachel shouted as her dads pulled her out to their car.

"Alright so Adam, Sam, do you guys need a ride home?" Burt asked. "Yes please." Adam answered. "I can take them home." Kurt cut in. "No I got this." Burt smiled at Adam and Sam. "O..okay." Kurt stuttered suspiciously. "Meet me by my car in 5 minutes. I have to go find my shoes." With that, Burt left the kitchen. "Kurt, why dont you help me clean up." Helen suggested. "Alright." Kurt sighed not particularly wanting to spend time with his fathers obnoxious girlfriend.. "See you tomorrow guys." Kurt added giving Adam and Sam a quick hug. Helen gave both the guys a hug as well then moved to to the dishes.

Sam and Adam waited for a couple minutes before the heard Burt begin to descend the stairs. "Ready to go guys?" He asked. "Uh yeah." Adam smiled at Burt pulling on his coat. "Goodnight Kurt." Adam said. "Goodnight Kurtsie!" Sam joked waving at him. "Goodnight." Kurt replied. He watched until Adam, Sam, and Burt shut the door behind them. "Kurt, honey can you come help clean up now?" Helen asked from the kitchen. "Yeah I'm coming!" Kurt answered walking into the next room to help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt woke up the next morning at 6am and a strange combination of fear and excitement was bubbling in his stomach. He got out of bed and headed downstairs to see Helen already up brewing a pot of coffee. He wasn't really going to miss waking up to her everyday. "Morning." Kurt greeted. "So uh, I was wondering if you were planning on visiting often. Your dad was pretty upset last night. He won't show it often but he's really emotional about you leaving. He is really going to miss you Kurt." Helen said as she poured herself a cup of coffee and turned to look at Kurt in the eyes. Kurt was silent for a moment as he passed her to get his own cup of coffee.

"We'll visit every holiday and come back every summer, I promise." Kurt said tearing up and wiping his eyes."I wouldn't ever just leave dad and never come back. He's been by only family since my mom died. He has always been there for me and I will never forget that. Before I leave I just want you to know that I'm really grateful that you take such good care of my dad. You've made my dad happy and have made sure he's okay . Thank you." Kurt said through a choked voice while Helen genuinely smiled at him. "Of course. Your father make me very happy too. He's a very sweet man and really cares about everyone in his life. We are both so proud of you. We both know you will be more successful than he ever thought possible." Helen said placing her hand on Kurt's and squeezing lightly. "Are you hungry? I made French toast." Helen offered trying to lighten the mood as she stepped back away from Kurt. "Yeah that sounds great." Kurt smiled sitting on the stool as Helen piled French toast on his plate And poured a decent amount of syrup on them.

"I smell French toast." Sams voice wafted into the kitchen as he came into the kitchen. "Yep. And fresh coffee too." Helen smiled at the blonde boy. He smiled back and sat next to Kurt at the counter. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go wake up Burt." Helen told the two as she left the room. "You ready for this?" Sam asked shoveling French toast into his mouth. "I think so. A little terrified. But it's nice to know that I have Rach by my side." Kurt said. "You guys are going to do amazing. Just make sure you keep in touch okay. Don't forget to text me every once in a while." Sam said clapping his friend on the back. "Of course I won't forget Sam. You're one of my best friends. I hope you'll think about maybe joining us in New York at some point." Kurt smiled. "I'll think about it." Sam grinned back sipping some of his coffee.

"Morning boys." Burt greeted them as he strolled into the kitchen. "Morning." They said in unison. "You all packed Kurt?" Burt asked. "Because we should probably get the truck packed after breakfast so you can get going on time." Burt told them. "Yeah okay." Kurt agreement finishing off the rest of the French toast. "Thanks for a great breakfast Helen. I'm actually going to miss your cooking." Kurt said putting his plate in the sink. Helen smiled gratefully as she watched Burt and Sam go upstairs to get some luggage. "What time is Rachel getting here?"Helen asked Kurt who was sitting at the counter flipping through his phone. "She texted me this morning saying should would be here at seven-thirty." Kurt answered. She nodded. "Well you should probably go help pack the truck Kurt. I'll be there in a minute." Helen told him smiling and kissing his cheek.

Kurt walked upstairs to grab his two suitcases full of clothes and dragged them back downstairs and out to the car. Burt was waiting at the back of the open moving van. "God what the hell do you have in here?" Burt grumbled as he lifted the first suitcase into the car. "Uh my clothes." Kurt replied as if Burt should already know. "And this one?" Burt asked loading the second one. "Clothes." Kurt repeated. "Oh. Of course." Burt mumbled sarcastically. "Really Kurt?" Sam asked coming outside. "We're not going to be able to fit anything else in the back of the truck with your thousand pound suitcases. I'm pretty sure these suckers have a weight limit." Sam told him. "Oh well in that case maybe you shouldn't step into the van. Otherwise we'll definitely go over the weight limit with your lips." Kurt retorted. Sam punched him in the arm. "Hey! Asshole." Kurt grumbled angrily. "May god be with Rachel." Burt commented, watching the two boys.

"Hey stop it you two." Burt said as they started fighting. "Go get the rest of the bags." He ordered. Sam lightly shoved Kurt then ran back into the house before Kurt could retaliate. Kurt huffed and walked back into the house while Burt stood there chuckling to himself. "What happened now?" Helen asked coming outside. "I heard Kurt squealing and Sam laughing." Helen said. "They were just making fun of each other." Burt clarified. Sam came down carrying a couple of large boxes. "I'm really gonna miss making fun of Kurt." Sam said sadly. "And I'm really gonna miss not finding any of your jokes funny." Kurt snored at his own horrible joke. "Hahaha shut up douche." Sam replied jokingly. "Stop it both of you." Helen told the two sternly. "Please don't drive Rachel crazy. I know how crazy you can get Kurt. I know you two have been friends for years but she has never lived with you." Burt said. Kurt nodded and glared at Sam for a moment before helping Burt load the last of their stuff.

A car horn honked and all their heads turned towards the black Prius pulling into their driving way. Hiram, Leroy, Rachel, and Adam stepped out of the car. "Hey guys!" Burt waved. Kurt and Sam walked over to Rachel and hugged her in greeting. Then Kurt moved over to Adam. "Hey what are you doing here so early? I thought you weren't coming until eight?" Kurt asked hugging Adam as he awaited an answer. "Rachel texted me and asked if I wanted her and her dads to come pick me up on their way here." Adam smiled. "Well that was sweet of her." Kurt looked over to see her glaring at something Sam said. "You going to be able to handle that?" Adam chuckled watching Kurt surveying Sam and Rachel. "Yeah if I need to i'll just call you to help drone out Rachel when she goes crazy." Kurt said half joking.

"Hiram, Leroy, Rachel, Adam, have you eaten breakfast yet? I have some French toast and coffee inside." Helen told them after gIving Hiram and Leroy hugs. "No we have not." Hiram answered politely. "They were hoping you'd offer breakfast." Rachel giggled. "Well I'm flattered. Come on in." Helen said blushing slightly. "We're going to go upstairs." Kurt said grabbing Rachel's arm. "Why?" Burt and Leroy both asked suspiciously. "It's okay. We'll go up too. I'm not really hungry." Adam saved. Burt and Leroy nodded as the four of the kids moved upstairs into Kurts room. "Wow. It's looks pretty empty in here." Rachel observed looking sadly around the room. There was a dresser, bed, and desk and chair still in the room. Along with a few items left here and there. But other than that is was pretty much empty.

"Yeah. It's kinda depressing." Sam agreed as he sat on the computer chair and faced the other three. "At least we are going to come back for breaks and stuff." Kurt countered starting to make this situation as less morbid as possible. "Yeah that's true." Rachel agreed. "This is going to be the last time we're all together for a while." Adam said as he smiled at Kurt. No one said anything just looked at each other sadly. "Well you guys can come visit us whenever you want." Kurt told him. "Yeah and when you graduate next year Adam, there will be plenty of room for you in New York. Sam, there's room now if you ever decide to join us once you figure out what you want to do." Rachel added reaching over and grabbing Adam and Sams hands. "Thanks guys. It really means a lot." Adam sniffled. Kurt squeezed his other hand.

"Guys get down here!" Burt yelled. "Here we go." Kurt said grabbing Rachel's arm again. Kurt wasn't entirely sure if he was ready to say goodbye. They filed downstairs where their parents were waiting for them. Last night was emotionally draining enough when Burt talked to Kurt personally. Kurt can't remember ever crying that much. "Did your dads talk to you last night too?" Kurt asked Rachel. "Yep I cried for two hours straight." Rachel replied. "Well make sure you call us when you get there okay. Are you sure you want to drive nonstop?" Helen fussed. "Yes Helen. The flight won't be that long." Kurt clarified. "Just make sure you don't stop at a bad part of New York where there are murderers and rapists and.." Helen said worriedly. "Helen, honey. I think they got it." Burt chuckled. She breathed out loudly in annoyance but didn't say anything else.

"Please tread carefully around New York." Hiram begged as he and Leroy pulled their daughter in for a super tight hug. "We will daddy." Rachel all but sobbed. Burt moved over to give his son a hug. "I'll miss you buddy." Burt said and Kurt could tell he was choking back tears. "You kick ass out there. I love you." He whispered. Kurt cried. "I love you too." and with that he moved onto Adam. "This isn't goodbye okay. I'll text you when I can. And maybe we'll Skype. And next year you'll move out to New York and we can hang out as a group again." Kurt told him pulling him towards him and giving him a warm and sweet hug. Everyone else looked away to give them privacy and once again all exchanged goodbyes with each other while Rachel gripped Sam and sobbed into his arms. She finally pulled away and wrapped her arms around Adam next and Kurt gave Sam a hug. "Take care of her out there Kurt." Sam whispered to Kurt. "I will," Kurt promised as he pulled away smiled, "Stay in touch Sam."

"I will. I promise." Sam said smiling at his friend. Kurt sniffed as he and Sam pulled away. "C'mon Rach lets go." So the three of them headed out to the car first and the other five followed. "Hello. Ready to go?" The driver asked as Kurt and Rachel slid into the backseat of the cab driving them to the airport. They all rolled down their windows once the driver had turned the car on. "Bye!" Everyone was shouting at each other. They all exchanged waves and kisses until their car had pulled out of the neighborhood. The sun was warm and shining through the windshield as the two of them started on their long journey to New York. "Well here we go." Kurt said from the backseat as they drove away from their families and their old lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy. :) I've had a lot of time on my hands so I'm posting the chapter really early. I've been working on it for a while. It's their first week or so in the city. Reviews are love :) (P.S I replaced this chapter because it had lots of spelling/grammar mistakes before)

WE LOVE CORY MONTEITH! :)

I do not own Glee or any of its characters!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt opened one eye and saw nothing but the white clouds blowing past his window. "Rach?" He asked sleepily. "Morning sleepyhead." Rachel greeted cheerfully from the seat right next to him. "You're up early. I wasn't expecting you up until the flight attendant announced our landing." Rachel commented as Kurt rubbed his eyes. She giggled. "What time is it?" Kurt asked. "It's about eight o'clock. We should be there in about ten or fifteen minutes." Rachel told him. "Sweet. So what are we currently watching?" Kurt squinted his eyes at the nearest tv. "Finding Nemo. It's actually quite entertaining." Rachel chuckled tossing a piece of chex mix into her mouth and offering Kurt some. He accepted and they sat on the plane eating chex mix and drinking their diet cokes. "Hello this is Linda, your flight attendant. The captain would like me to inform you that we will be arriving at JFK in about five minutes. In just a few moments you will be instructed to buckle your seatbelts. It has been a pleasure flying with you. I hope you enjoyed the flight as well as American Airlines' services." the flight attendant announced over the intercom. As she said, the blinking light indicated their need to buckle their seatbelts.

The plane landed safely on the ground and Kurt and Rachel walked through the terminal in a huge crowd of people. In short, JFK was packed. There was hardly any elbow room. They managed to get outside in fourty five minutes after waiting in baggage claim only to have to wait for a taxi to come pick them up. "You two new here?" One of the airport staff asked. "Yeah. Is it that obvious?" Kurt chuckled. "A bit. Here in New York you gotta push your way to a taxi. Otherwise you'll be waiting here for hours. Taxi!" the man told them then pushed his way to the front of the crowd and hailed the nearest taxi. He gestured them over and lightly patted them on the shoulder as they slid into the taxi. "Good luck you two!" He said waving. "Thank you so much sir! Have a great night." Rachel waved back grinning a the kind man. "Thank you!" Kurt also said waving. The man smiled warmly and nodded his head indicating he wished them a good night as well. "Where you headed?" The taxi driver asked. "Uh you can just drop us off on Frederick Douglass Boulevard. We want to explore our new street a little." Kurt answered politely. "Alrighty can do." the man responded immediately pulling into traffic. "Ooh Kurt look!" Rachel pointed across him to Central Park right outside Kurt's window. They stared at all the people chatting and walking through the park. "Oh how romantic!" Kurt heard Rachel squeal into his ear. There was a couple who had stopped by a little pond and the man bend down on one knee and pulled out a ring. Kurt and Rachel watched until the couldn't see them anymore. "That's how I want to be proposed to. In a romantic and intimate setting." Kurt gushed. "Noted. I'll make sure to have little talk with the man who wants to propose to you Kurt." Rachel smiled as she rested her head on Kurt's shoulder.

After about forty minutes of observing the beautiful lights of New York city at night, they finally reached Harlem. "Here we are. Frederick Douglass Boulevard." The cab driver announced. "Awesome thanks." Kurt answered handing the man a twenty dollar bill. Kurt slid out first and was handed his bag before Rachel also slid out and joined him on the sidewalk. After fishing out their luggage from the backseat and watching the taxi speed away they turned to look down their street. "C'mon." Kurt said excitedly grabbing her arm and dragging an awestruck Rachel along with him. On the walk to their apartment building, they took in the sights of surrounding stores. They saw some coffee shops, bakery's, a few markets, and some restaurants. Nothing huge but it would definitely be easy to find something to eat on this street. They finally came to their apartment which was towards the end of the street. "This is it. 2110 Frederick Douglass Boulevard. Which apartment are we?" Rachel asked, checking out the address. "I knew your dads wouldn't let us live in squalor. This is a much better first apartment than most people get. Oh and uh we are apartment 6D." Kurt clarified looking up at the building. Not only had Rachel's dads searched for an apartment worthy of their little diva, but they had paid for a few months rent and would continue to do so until Rachel and Kurt had found decent enough jobs. Being a lawyer and a psychologist gave the Berry's a very comfortable lifestyle. "Agreed. This is nice." Rachel shook her with a smile on her face.

"Hello. You the new tenants?" The doorman asked after watching the two stand and gape at the building for a few minutes. "Oh yeah. Sorry. We didn't see you there." Kurt shook his head as if to shake himself back to reality. The man just smiled and asked, "Which apartment?" "6D." Rachel recited. "Great, that's on the sixth floor, second door from the right. We have an elevator and some stairs but I'd recommend using the elevator since you have luggage." The doorman instructed. "Thank you so much." Kurt said pulling his Louis Vuitton suitcase along behind him. "No problem. Welcome to the building." The doorman smiled. Rachel returned his smile and followed Kurt into the building and into the elevator. It was quite in the building for nine o'clock. They dropped their stuff on the floor as soon as they entered the apartment and began looking around. It consisted of two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen.

The kitchen had dark wood cabinets and a small little island with a couple of seats. Most of the appliances seemed to be made of steel. The living room had dark wood floors and windows that were almost floor to ceiling so they see could a very large portion of the New York skyline. It was fairly modern looking having been built in 2009. The main colors seemed to be white, black, and very neutral colors. There was also a small hallway with a closet that lead to the two bedrooms and bathroom. "Oh Kurt. It's perfect." Rachel gushed wrapping her arms around Kurt as they looked on in awe of their gorgeous apartment. "It really is." Kurt agreed. Before anything else could be said, there was a knock at the door. "Ooh I'll get it!" Kurt squealed almost running to the door. "Hello?" Kurt asked opening the door to an older man wearing overalls. "You Kurt Hummel?" He asked. "Um yes." Kurt said. "Good. I need you to sign this. Your stuff is here." He told Kurt handing a clipboard to the smaller man. "Already? I thought it was coming until the morning?" Kurt asked quickly signing his name. "Rach! Come sign this." He added passing it to Rachel once she was at his side. "It's a Tuesday. There isn't much traffic on the highways on weekdays. It didn't take nearly as long as we were expecting." The man explained. Kurt nodded his head in understanding and he and Rachel followed the man downstairs to the truck. "Alright, this shouldn't take too long. We have five people and not a terrible amount to move. These are my fellow movers, Finn Hudson and Ryder Lynn." He pointed to each young man in turn.

They were both built large, Finn being the taller of the two. Finn has messy dark brown hair with amber eyes and scattered freckles on his nose and cheeks. Rachel could not take her eyes off him. He was absolutely gorgeous. And it seemed he couldn't take his eyes off of Rachel either seeing as he flashed her a brilliant and adorable half smile and held eye contact with her for several minutes. Ryder had light brown hair and a goofy smile on his face. As he waved at Rachel and Kurt in turn. Kurt and Rachel peered at each other in interest. "Yes! Hot movers. Score." Kurt whispered in Rachel's ear. She giggled as quietly as possible. "Alright let's get started. I need to get something to eat ASAP." the older man declared pulling open the back of the trailer. They all got to work taking turns riding the elevator up to the apartment.

Kurt held in a laugh when Rachel attempted to lift a box almost half her size. "Hey let me get that. I don't want you to pull something. It happened to me before. It sucks." Finn chuckled, smiling as he walked over to her. She blushed as he gave her a flirty half smile and lifted the box with ease. "Thanks. You're so chivalrous. " She complemented, her eyes roaming across his perfect body before staring into his beautiful eyes. "No problem." He stared back, unable to tear his eyes away from the gorgeous little brunette who had him transfixed. "Finn! Get back to work!" The older man ordered, noticing Finn just standing around. "Sorry sir!" Finn apologized snapping out of his reverie. He smiled at Rachel once more before trekking down the ramp. Rachel bit her lip as she watched him walk away. "Do I sense some flirting going on between you and the sexy mover?" Kurt elbowed her lightly and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "No." Rachel blushed furiously. "C'mon he was totally checking you out when you were bent over trying to pick up that box. I can tell when someone is appreciatively staring at my best friends butt." Kurt countered watching her blush even more if that was possible. He decided to stop teasing her and carried the box he was holding out of the truck, giving her a knowing smile as he did. She sighed and grabbed one of the the smaller boxes.

"Alright trucks empty." Ryder confirmed as he put the last box in the pile labeled living room. "You need help setting up the furniture?" Finn asked politely. "If its not too much trouble." Kurt said. "Of course not. Aaron you can go get your damn food." Ryder smiled at Kurt and Rachel then glared at Aaron's less than enthused expression. "Sorry about him. He's always this grumpy." Ryder chuckled as Aaron walked out the door. The others chuckled. "So we'll help set up your beds and move the couch where you want it." Ryder continued notching that Finn wasn't going to say anything, seeing as he and Rachel were silently flirting with their eyes. "I'll help Rachel with her bed." Finn volunteered quickly almost as soon as Ryder had finished speaking. "Right. I'll help you." Ryder nodded towards Kurt. Ryder and Kurt watched as Rachel smiled at Finn and walked towards her new bedroom. In his excitement to help her, he ended up tripping over a nearby box just sitting on the floor and landed not so gracefully on his stomache. Ryder snorted loudly in amusement as Finns ears burned red. "Smooth man. Real smooth." Ryder joked. "Shut up." Finn said self-consciously, punching Ryder in the arm. "My rooms this way." Kurt chuckled slightly at the playful banter between the two men as Ryder followed him down the hall.

Half an hour later, the couch was moved to an optimal position and the beds were all set up, mattress and all. "Again, thank you guys so much. Between Rach and I, we wouldn't be able to unclog a toliet correctly. Let alone put together two beds." Kurt laughed as he paid them both for working overtime. They had denied wanting any extra payment at all, but Kurt and Rachel insisted. Both the men chuckled, "It was our pleasure." Finn said his eyes twinkling. "Maybe we'll see you guys around New York at some point." Ryder smiled as he and Finn put their jackets back on. Rachel gawked at Finns muscular upper torso. "Yeah I hope so." Rachel managed to breathe out through her nose, trying to keep her raging hormones in check. Before leaving Finn walked up close to Rachel and gave her a slip of paper. Rachel inhaled the musky scent of the glorious man standing close to her. "Please text me at some point. I really want to get to know you Rachel." He whispered huskily into her ear, making her shiver. She nodded and smiled sweetly at him. He gave her a sexy half grin as he followed Ryder out the door, waving at Rachel and Kurt.

Rachel looked down at the piece of paper with his number scribbled on it and smiled. "Lucky you diva. First night in New York and youve already got some sweet, hunky guy pining after you. Must be a new record." Kurt stated. "God he was so sweet. Did you see those adorable dimples?" Rachel gushed. "He seemed like your type. The sweet, goofy type of guy." Kurt nodded, "So now that that's over, you want to go get some dinner?" Kurt asked. Rachel nodded and hooked arms with him as they head out the door together.

They eventually came to a small little Italian place a couple blocks from their apartment building. "Ooh! I love Italian! Lets try this place tonight Kurt!" Rachel pulled his arm towards the little shop. "I am craving some nice hot pasta. Lets do it." They walked through the glass door and the bell rang as they stepped in. "Welcome to Carmine's!" A man with a heavy accent greeted them. "What can I get you?" "We'll both take your Calamari with red sauce to go please." Kurt ordered the cheapest thing he saw. "Great! Blaine! Two red Calamari's to go!" The fat Italian man shouted back to the one cook who was there at ten o'clock at night. The younger man got to work on the food instantly, steam coming up and hitting his face. Minutes later a small man came walking out with their order. He had thick, triangular eyebrows, piercing green eyes, and dark hair that had been curled by the steam omitting from the food. As he stood and accepted their payment, Kurt noticed he was maybe only a couple inches taller than Rachel. The man named Blaine smiled at Kurt as their hands touched for the briefest of moments as he have Kurt back his credit card. Kurt felt a jolt run from his hand all the way up his arm. Kurt and Blaine just stood still for a moment until Rachel cleared her throat. Blaine shook his head and smiled at the pair of them. "Thanks for coming to Carmine's. Hope you'll come again." Blaine smiled. Rachel latched onto Kurt again as they walked away with their food.

"You okay? What the heck was that in there?" Rachel asked. "Nothing. Why do you ask?" Kurt covered. To be honest, he didn't even know what happened. "You just stood there for a moment. Staring at the cook." Rachel pointed out. "I was lost in my train of thought. Hasn't that ever happened to you?" Kurt asked as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I guess." Rachel answered suspiciously. Thankfully though, she didn't push him any further on the subject. They made it back to their apartment at around ten-thirty. "Holy crap I'm exhausted." Kurt heaved a sigh as he plopped onto the couch with his food in hand. "Uh me too. I could pass out right here." Rachel nodded in agreement. "Let's just sleep on the couch tonight. Our comforters are still packed away. I don't have the energy to go looking for them either." Kurt told her. "Yeah me neither." Rachel yawned and put her food down on one of the boxes then curled into Kurt's side. He wasn't really one to show affection to many people, but he put his head on top of Rachel's anyway. And within minutes, the two of them were fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rachel! Where is my Les Mis poster?! In fact where are all my broadway posters?!" Kurt screached a couple days later as they were unpacking and decorating. "Um, try the box labeled BP in the living room. I've been wondering what that stands for all morning." Rachel answered. "Broadway posters. Duh Kurt." Kurt said to himself as he walked into the living room. "So have you texted Finn yet?" Kurt asked poking his head through Rachel's door. "No. Should I? I mean I don't want to seem too eager. He'll think I have no life." Rachel voiced aloud. "Look Rach, Finn likes you. I could tell from one short meeting with him. He's a New York guy, this is your chance to meet new people in the city. Really start building a life here, you know? I envy you. That was one hot piece of man." Kurt explained to her. Rachel giggled at his last comment before smoothing out her Funny Girl poster. "Don't you think it's odd that on our first night in New York, I meet a really handsome guy who wants to get to know me? I mean in Lima I was the last person on any males mind." Rachel said. "Well maybe men in New York are different. Or maybe you've just never met the right kind of guy." Kurt offered. "Why're you so interested in setting me up with this guy?" Rachel asked suspiciously. Kurt held his hands up in mock defeat, "You're my best friend, and it's really great to see a guy who is so interested in you. He was falling over you, literally. I just want my best friend to be happy," Kurt said honestly, "How about you ask him to be friends first? You know, test the waters a bit. Ask him to join us for dinner some time this week." Kurt suggested. Rachel contemplated his idea for a few moments before nodding her head in agreement. "Oh Kurt, what would I do without you. You're my own personal love guru." Rachel mocked kissing him on the cheek before he retreated back to his own bedroom.

"We should go out today." Kurt called out to her after he'd hung up all his Broadway posters. They'd been couped up in the apartment the past few days. They had been packing and decorating like crazy, only getting outside to get food. "Yes! I am in dire need of a new pair of leggings. Oh, and some concealer I'm all out as of this morning." Rachel complained. "Praise! Because I'm starting to go a little stir crazy here." Kurt said, pulling on his designer jacket. Rachel came out of her room moments later wearing a cardigan over her white tank top. "Let's go. I need some sunlight on my poor skin." Rachel said grabbing her bag and heading out the door first.

It was a sunny and warm afternoon as they strolled through the neighborhood. "You know, we should go to Barney's. If I read the map correctly, it should be like fifteen or twenty minutes away. We could take a bus or something." Kurt suggested. "Why not? I'll probably be spending all my cash there, but it's not like I have a life." Rachel chuckled. Kurt snorted and led Rachel to the bus stop. "Hello again." A voice said from behind them when they sat down. Kurt immediately turned around and was face to face with Finn. "Hey Finn." Kurt smiled and elbowed Rachel who was just staring at Finn. "Oh um hi Finn." Rachel smiled shyly to which Finn smiled back. "So what are you two doing today? Anything special?" Finn asked politely. "Just need to get a few things. We're heading to Barney's." Kurt answered. "Oh really? That's funny, my friend Blaine and I are heading there too." Finn rolled his eyes, gesturing towards the smaller man sitting next to him. Kurt's heart skipped a beat as he recognized Blaine as the cook from the Italian restaurant a few days ago. "Hi. Blaine Anderson." Blaine smiled putting out his hand for Kurt and Rachel to shake. "I'm Kurt Hummel." He felt that spark again as their hands grasped eachothers and shook lightly. "And Im Rachel Berry." Rachel added also shaking Blaine's hand. "So do you guys want to like, go to Barney's together? Maybe we can head out for lunch afterwards too." Finn said, never taking his eyes off of Rachel. "That sounds great." Rachel agreed smiling at Finn.

"Blaine? You in?" Finn asked not breaking eye contact with Rachel. "Yeah sure." Blaine agreed. "Great!" Finn clapped his hands together as the bus came to a stop at the front of a chain of stores. "Lady's first." Finn smiled at Rachel as he held out his arm, gesturing for Rachel to go first. Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled at Kurt. "He is such a goof." Blaine told Kurt as Rachel sent a blinding smile Finns way. "It's alright. Rach is a sucker for goofy romantics." Kurt grinned. The two shook their heads as they followed Rachel and Finn into the store. "Blaine you can go with Kurt. I'll go with Rachel." Finn volunteered. "You want to go help me look for leggings and concealer?" Rachel giggled. "Yeah why not?" Finn laughed too. "Alright. Meet up at the front in an hour?" Blaine suggested. "Yeah." Finn said already turning away with Rachel. "I think we have a brewing romance on our hands." Blaine chuckled as they watched the two turn down a different aisle. "Haha yeah." Kurt agreed looking only at Blaine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So where you from?" Finn asked as Rachel browsed through different shades of concealer. "Lima Ohio. You?" Rachel answered smiling at him. "Wow. I'm from Columbus Ohio. Small world." Finn laughed. "I'm surprised we never crossed paths. Considering it feels like Ohio is such a small place. I swear I knew everybody by name in Lima," Rachel chuckled then paused for a moment, "So did you just graduate?" "Nope. I graduated last year. I moved to the city over the summer with Blaine." Finn answered. "That's awesome. You guys are roommates then?" Rachel asked. "Yep." Finn replied. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but does Blaine, uh, bat for the other team?" Rachel asked, unsure if it was an appropriate question.

Finn just laughed lightly and answered, "Totally. It's kinda awkward sometimes. He brings some guys over once in a while and not only do I get to hear the lovely sex sounds coming from my roommates bedroom, but most mornings the guys would flirt with me." "Ooh that is super awkward. So is he taken?" Rachel asked. "No, the last guy he brought over was like two months ago. Blaine said he didn't really like the dude." Finn cleared. "Good. Kurt would kill me if I didn't get any info for him. Good info anyway." Rachel laughed. It was silent for a few moments as they walked to the women's clothing section. "So, uh, are you taken?" Finn asked nervously breaking the silence and leaning in so close he could smell her shampoo. Which made his eyes close in a wonderful bliss. "Nope, single as a dollar bill." Rachel said. Finn felt like his insides where throwing a fiesta and little people inside were whooping with joy. Instead of dancing in the aisle like a moron though, all he said was, "Oh." "And you you mister hot shot?" Rachel asked turning to look up at him. "Single." He smiled. "Well I find that rather hard to believe." Rachel said with her eyebrows raised in amusement. "I promise. Cross my heart. Just waiting for the right girl to come along." Finn said smiling down at her.

He couldn't help but stare into those beautiful, deep brown eyes that set his soul on fire. "Good to know." Rachel smiled seductively and walked over to the cash register swaying her hips sensually. Finn smiled goofily and followed her like a little puppy dog. "Hey um, I was wondering if you'd like to come to the apartment on Saturday. I'm going to make dinner and you could come if you want. Kurt said my pasta is really good so..." Rachel started as they checked out and went to go sit under the window to wait for Kurt and Blaine. Finns eyes brightened up immediately, "Yeah! I'd love to come try your pasta." "Fantastic! How's seven o'clock?" Rachel clapped her hands together excitedly. "Seven is great." Finn smiled. "Oh and I apologize for not texting you earlier. I've been busy and.." Rachel said quickly only to have Finn cut her off, "Rach, it's okay. I understand. Really." Finn said, giving her that adorable half smile. Her heart skipped a beat as he said Rach. "You two ready to go?" Kurt asked coming up to them, a bag in hand and Blaine right behind him. "Yup. Lets go eat I'm starving." Finn got up and pulled a giggling Rachel along with him, Kurt and Blaine laughing behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They are perfect!" Kurt exclaimed as he and Rachel walked through their apartment door, hours later. "And he's single?" Kurt asked needing clarification. "Yep. Finn told me himself." Rachel told him. "Gosh they are perfect aren't they?" Rachel said going back to the perfection of the two new men in their lives. "Blaine's so adorable and just, agh perfect. While we were shopping, he was so considerate of polite. Its like he's not even real. He's such dream." Kurt heaved a sigh as they sat side by side on their couch. "And Finn is so sweet and caring and honest. The list goes on and on." Rachel gushed. "You know, I think we're really doing this. Living the New York lifestyle. It feels pretty good." Kurt said. Rachel nodded fiercely in agreement. "I think I'm gonna text Finn." Rachel jumped up from the couch to her purse. It was then that Kurt realized that he hasn't checked his phone for hours. He unlocked the screen and he had three unread text messages. One from his dad, one from Mercedes, and one from Adam. "Hey Rach? Can I ask you something?" Kurt inquired as she sat down again grinning from ear to ear. "Sure. Whats up?" She replied. "Do you think it makes me a bad person because I just broke up with my two year boyfriend only a week ago and I'm already flirting and texting some other guy?" Kurt asked. "Oh Kurt that doesn't make you a bad person. You're only human. You can't sit around and feel so sorry for your ex that you don't want to even text or flirt with another guy. That's not fair to you or Adam. Your heart was never really in that relationship anyway. I could see it every time you two were together." Rachel assured him pulling him into a hug. They stayed there for a while just holding eachother. "I love you Rachel Berry. You're my best friend in the whole world." Kurt told her. "I love you too. And you're mine too." Rachel smiled as they pulled away. "Lets watch some Broadway musicals now." Kurt said to which Rachel wholeheartedly agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes! I swear it happened. Kurt actually got arrested. The cops even said he looked just like the drag queen." Rachel laughed loudly at Kurts expense. They were sitting around their small little kitchen table eating dinner with Finn four days later. "I was experimenting with my look then. I was thirteen. I still don't know how that cop mistook me for that fourty year old drag queen." Kurt defended himself crossly. Finn laughed so hard he almost choked on his pasta. "Uh my stomache hurts from laughing so much," Rachel said, holding onto her lower belly and wiping the tears from her eyes, "Here, let me get the plates." She stacked their plates and moved to put them in the sink. "So have you guys found jobs yet?" Finn asked. "Yep. I'm working at a coffee shop a few blocks away." Kurt answered smiling as Rachel pulled out the warm apple pie. "And I'm waitressing at a diner a few minutes away. It's not ideal but it'll have to do for now," Rachel shrugged, "So where do you work?"

"I help out with moving stuff once in a while but I actually work at the local gym. I'm a personal trainer to get myself through school." Finn smiled as Rachel sat down next to him on the couch. "Ooh that's great. I thought you looked handsomely buff." Rachel said staring at him, attempting to keep her drool at bay. Finn blushed. Kurt almost gagged on his pie. How these two weren't already going at eachother like wild animals was beyond him. You could cut the sexual tension in here with a damn knife. "Well I think I'm gonna head to bed." Kurt stated as he finished up his pie. "At nine thirty?" Rachel questioned. "Big day tomorrow. First day of work and all." Kurt covered. Rachel didnt look convinced but shrugged anyway.

"Okay, we'll goodnight Kurt." She said. "Yeah goodnight Kurt." Finn smiled. Once his door had shut, Rachel and Finn sat in silence for a moment. "So you wanna watch a movie or something?" Rachel broke the silence. "Yeah of course. What do you want to watch?" Finn said happily. "Well I won't make you watch any musicals yet. That day will come. So why don't you pick? Our movies are over there by the tv stand." Rachel instructed watching him bend over and biting her lip. "How about the Grudge?" Finn suggested raising his eyebrows in amusement. "Uh s-sure." Rachel stuttered. Truth be told, her and Kurt had only seen the movie once. Sam thought it would be funny to give it to them as a Halloween joke. The moment Rachel had seen the eye on the front of the case, she had screamed and hid her face. "Cool. I love this movie." Finn said excitedly. He put it in and sat back down next to Rachel.

About thirty minutes into the movie, Rachel was about ready scream and run out the room in fear. "You okay?" Finn chuckled. "Y-yep." She answered with her voice shaking slightly. She just looked at him for a minute before slowly inching herself closer to his body. He noticed her out of the corner of his eye. He also scooted closer until their bodies were touching. He slowly took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders just as she wrapped hers around the front of his stomache. It was like she was made to fit in the crook of his arm. She snuggled closer into him and inhaled his musky scent. "This okay?" He whispered. Not wanting to make her feel at all uncomfortable even though his body was screaming that this was exactly where he wanted to be.

"Perfect." She whispered back. Her heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. He was having similar feelings. It felt so right to have her cuddled into his arms. They looked at eachother and even with only a light from the tv screen, Rachel could see the freckles scattered across his cheeks. He smiled down at her and they both leaned in so close their noses were almost touching. He could feel her breathe on his lips. It smelled like apples and cinnamon. He wanted her so badly his breathing was becoming ragged.

After a few more torturous seconds, Finn finally closed the distance between them, he closed his eyes and placed his lips on hers in a kiss that was so slow it was almost torture. It was like the rest of the world had completely disappeared around them. Her lips were pillow-soft underneath his much firmer lips, and he was afraid of this the kiss coming to end. It was pure bliss. His mouth tasted even better than it smelled. he was tasted like a fruit salad. Strawberries, blueberries, oranges, pineapples, and with a hint of raspberries. Rachel was prey sure It was the most additive taste in the world. The twinkling lights from outside in the city created a warm and romantic glow. It was the perfect first kiss.

Their breathing became more intense and their lips stayed fused together as their mouths danced a sweet little dance. Rachel bravely plunged her tongue into his mouth and felt electricity flow between them as their tongues touched lightly. His mouth tasted absolutely incredible. She licked the roof of his mouth like her life depended on it and he reciprocated by gently sucking on her tongue moments later. Then Rachel suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them closer together as she deepened the kiss, falling even further into his embrace as he held onto her, not wanting to ever let this perfect girl go. His hands were splayed across her back and she moved her hands to his hair, tugging on it softly as he groaned into her mouth and she shifted so she was sitting on his lap with one leg on each side of his torso. He pulled her into chest and kissed her even more deeply than before. Rachel had never felt a kiss like this in her entire life. Every part of her body was tingling and buzzing from his gentle and loving touches.

After several minutes of moans and quiet sucking noises that only the most romantic and sexiest of kisses could inspire, the kiss slowed down until it came to a stop and they pulled away, given that oxygen was becoming a necessity. Both were breathing heavily as they stared at eachother, still gripping the other lightly. She stroked his scalp and ran her fingers through his hair tenderly.

"Wow." Finn managed to choke out, trying to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head as she stroked his scalp. He couldn't help but lean in and peck her lips once more, needing to feel her lips on his again. Just one kiss was not enough. They were very slowing becoming addicted to one another. "Y-yeah." Rachel stuttered breathlessly as her body burned for his delicate and romantic touch again. She wanted to feel his strong, warm hands on her body again. But she couldnt get too carried away. Pushing things too far could end badly and she wanted this relationship more than anything. Rachel looked at the clock, it was ten thirty. They had completely forgotten about the movie.

"You wanna finish the movie? I should get home soon. I told Blaine I'd help him run lines for this play thingy he's doing this summer." Finn said as if reading her mind. At least she had a feeling he wanted the same thing as her. A slow but very meaningful relationship. That made her extremely happy. He then breathed out and kissed her again. "Yeah might as well finish the movie. It is almost eleven." Rachel answered unable to resist issuing a kiss of her own on his wet lips. He nodded and smiled affectionately at her before letting her shift in his arms so she was leaning against his chest and they both turned back to the tv screen. She snuggled closer to him and kissed his jaw making him grin like a fool. They sat there for the remainder of the movie never once moving from eachothers arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My god it was amazing. I've never felt a kiss like that before. I literally felt it all over my body. It was electric and amazing. I don't even have any adjectives to describe it better." Rachel told Kurt the next morning as they ate their breakfast and prepared for the first day of work. "Sounds like you had a good night then," Kurt said cheekily, "You guys like an item now?" "I think so. He sent me a sweet good luck message this morning. He even put a little heart at the end of it." Rachel said fondly. "Aw well I'm happy your happy. Finn seems like a great guy. I approve." Kurt announced. Rachel smiled a him and grabbed her purse. "That means a lot to me to have my best friends approval. Now c'mon we don't want to be late on our first day." Rachel told him. Kurt rolled his eyes in amusement at her need to be early to everything.

They parted ways down on the sidewalk seeing as Rachel needed to go to the diner. So Kurt took his own taxi down twenty blocks or so before he came to the coffee shop he would be working at for the summer. He stepped inside and was immediately greeted with the smell of fresh ground coffee beans. "Hello sir. What can I get you today?" The man at the counter asked. " Oh um hello. I'm Kurt Hummel the new hire." He answered. "Oh right okay I'll be right back." the man said before disappearing somewhere in the back of the shop.

He came back out moments later following an older balding man with rimmed glasses. "Sandy. Sandy Ryerson." The flamboyant man said holding out his hand to shake. "Kurt Hummel." Kurt answered, shaking Sandys clammy hand. "Okay, so follow me. I'll introduce you to all the other employees that are working today. So this is Hunter and this is Sebastian." Sandy said first pointing the Hunter who Kurt recognized as the man from the front of the store. He had flawless dirty blonde hair and a smug look about him. He looked as though he thought he was too good to work at a coffee shop. The other young man, Sebastian, had hair very similar to Kurt's although it was more red. He had a smirk on his face that unnerved Kurt. His smirk kind if reminded Kurt of a meerkat. They exchanged hellos and then Sandy moved on. The last man had his back tuned to them and was writing something down on a piece of paper. "David? This is Kurt Hummel. Our new hire. Kurt, this is.." Sandy started but was cut off my the young man now looking snidely at Kurt, "David Karofsky." Kurt shook the chubby guys hand nervously. He was looking at Kurt like a piece of meat. David had very short brown hair and was very heavily built.

"Now go work David. It is your job." Samdy instructed as David stalked off toward the front. "Okay so Hunter will be training with you. He'll teach you how to work the machines and the register. You know, all that fun jazz. And over here is your little locker. This is where you put you apron and name tag after your shift is over. You may also put any belongings with you in there too. There are locks and everything so you need not worry about things getting stolen. Any questions?" Sandy asked after his long explanation. "Nope I think I got it." Kurt answered. "Great. Now if you don't mind I need to go continue writing my broadway show script." Sandy said as he left Kurt standing next to Hunter who was flipping through his cellphone. "Sandy is some character huh? Guy is a fucking pycho. He claims he's only managing this place until his career as a broadway show writer picks up. I've read one. They really suck. He's always the protagonist and he writes some really corny and just plain dumbass stuff." Hunter explained, sliding his phone into his apron pocket. "So go get your apron and name tag and meet me back up here." Hunter instructed.

Kurt nodded and jogged back to the lockers, grabbing his stuff and putting it onbefore heading back over to Hunter. "Oh hey uh may I ask what's up with that David fellow? He was giving me really dirty looks when Sandy introduced me to him." Kurt inquired. "Oh David? Yeah he's kinda always a douche. He was the hotshot jock in high school who played on the football and basketball team. Apparently he was big on bullying. That's what Sebastian said anyway. David and Sebastian lived in the same town when they were younger. Anyways, he has a real problem with gays. Those were his main target in high school. He seems to have a special hatred for them in particular. No one knows why. But I heard some of his beatings got pretty bad. He had a couple of lawsuits against him for how much damage he'd done to the poor kids. His dad sent him away from town hoping he'd find some fresh new start. In my opinion it probably only made the dude angrier. So I'd watch out if I were you. If my gaydar is correct, I'd say you definitely are." Hunter told him.

"Wow, um," Kurt visibly gulped, "Guess I should watch out huh?" Kurt tried joking but immediately felt fear as he glanced over towards Karofsky who was glaring at Kurt murderously. Hunter laughed and patted Kurt on the shoulder, "Im sure you'll be fine. Now let's get started on all this instruction crap." Hunter led him over to some of the machines and began explaining. But Kurt could not stop thinking about that angry young man at the front of the shop who seemed to want to beat Kurt to a pulp. _"God, please don't let him bring me trouble. I don't need this."_ Kurt prayed silently to himself. After having such a good first week in New York, meeting Blaine Anderson, and with school now looming closer and closer, trouble is not what he needed right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello**** all! Enjoy this new chapter! Remember: Reviews are love. :)**

**We love Cory Monteith!**

**I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Those belong to Ryan Murphy and the other writers. :) And I don't own any of the songs in this chapter either. They belong to their respective singers/composers. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurt had decided not to tell Rachel anything about the bullying ex football player. He figured might as well not being it up unless something actually happened. So far, nothing had. Just evil looks and the avoidance of each other. He hadn't seen Blaine for a while either. Not since their trip to Barney's. And that was a week ago. Maybe he wasn't really that interested at all. The thought made him depressed. Rachel was doing perfectly fine. She'd met some really nice people at the diner and things with Finn had apparently been going great. Kurt wasn't jealous, just disappointed that his time in New York wasn't going as well.

"It will get better Kurt, I promise. It's only been like two weeks. Once school starts we'll be busy and won't even have time to think about guys for even work really." Rachel assured him as they sat down eating dinner, days after their first day at work. "I know, it just sucks that its so shitty right now. I mean I thought Blaine really liked me. I've texted him a few times and all I've gotten is a couple short answers back. It's like he's suddenly disinterested. I just can't win. Maybe I should just give up men all together." Kurt sighed in annoyance. Rachel rubbed his arm in response.

"Maybe he's just busy of something. Finn did say Blaine was involved in some kind of play. So maybe he's just having trouble balancing everything out." Rachel suggested trying to give Blaine the benefit of the doubt. "I guess," Kurt grumbled, "Hey, could you ask Finn where Blaine's show is?" Kurt asked hopefully. "Yeah! I can ask him tonight. You wanna come?" Rachel inquired. "Are you sure? It's not just a couple thing?" Kurt asked. "Nah. I can ask him if it would make you feel better. I can text him now." Rachel said. "If its okay with you." Kurt said humbly. "No problem. I'm gonna go text him now." Rachel told him patting his leg and walking to her bedroom.

She came out moment later. "Finn said it would be great tot have you at dinner tonight." Rachel smiled. Kurt nodded his head. "I just need something that will get me excited about New York again you know? It's not all its cracked up to be right now." Kurt said. "It will get better. Starting tonight. Now what time do you get off work?" She asked. "Uh like seven-ish." He responded as he poured himself his third cup of coffee that day. "Great, so dinner at eight thirty then? I'll text Finn the time." Rachel said. Kurt nodded his head again. "Well I'm going to go out and find a pair of shoes for dinner tonight. I don't have a pair that match the dress you picked out for me." Rachel added slipping on her coat and grabbing her purse before heading out the door. Kurt looked at the clock and murmured frustratedly before also slipping on his coat and toward a taxi.

He made it to the coffee shop ten minutes before his shift. "You want a coffee?" Hunter asked from the counter. Hunter so far had been the only decent person at the coffee shop. Sandy was a terrible boss and knew nothing about the machines or hell, even coffee in general. Sebastian seemed to have a special kind of dislike for Kurt. Something he did not understand because Sebastian was also batting for the other team and Kurt had never really talked to him. Luckily, Kurt had only had two shifts with David Karofsky. So work hadn't been that bad. At least Hunter was nice and talked to him even though he clearly disliked his job. "Sure, can I get the double, low fat cappuccino?" Kurt requested. Hunter nodded his head and went to work. Kurt walked over to the nearest table and sat down facing the main window and the door.

Just as Hunter had handed him the coffee, Sebastian walked up to the door accompanied by none other than Blaine Anderson. Kurt would recognize those triangular eyebrows and black blazer anywhere. Before Sebastian came inside he kissed Blaine right on the lips then walked through the door, leaving Blaine outside for a moment before he continued down the street. Sebastian didn't even notice Kurt and Hunter until he'd walked right up to their table."Oh hey Hunter. Kurt." Sebastian nodded at them before heading to the back to get his apron and name tag on before his shift. Hunter just sat there and sipped his coffee leisurely.

Kurt, however, was freaking out. Finn said that Blaine was single. So then why was he kissing Sebastian? Maybe Blaine had Finn lie to him because Blaine actually was some kind of polygamist who had multiple boyfriends instead of wives or husbands. Or maybe in this short amount of time since Blaine and Kurt hadn't been talking, Sebastian had gotten to him first. These thoughts, and more were running through Kurt's head all at once. Of course the only guy Kurt finds worth dating so far would be some kind of man ho. Now Kurt was actually furious. Who the hell did he think he was to mess with The Kurt Hummel. To lead him on and flirt like nobody's business, then go and date someone else.

"Kurt?" Hunter asked noticing Kurt's face getting angrier and angrier. "What?" Kurt snapped. "Whoa man. Whats up with you?" Hunter asked putting his hands up in the air like a criminal being caught. "Sorry. Just thinking about stuff." Kurt answered vaguely. "Well what kind of stuff?" Hunter asked, now intrigued. "Okay promise you wont tell Sebastian? Or David for that matter?" Kurt cautioned. "Nope. Don't like either of them anyways." Hunter promised, leaning in so Kurt could whisper it to him. "Okay, you know that guy Sebastian was just kissing outside before he came in here? Well we were shopping last week at Barney's together and he had the flirt meter cranked all the way up. So the guy is probably cheating on Sebastian. I mean, anyone who flirts like he did, no doubt has other people on the side." Kurt whispered to him.

"Hmm. Maybe the guy already told Sebastian about flirting with you." Hunter stated after thinking for a moment. "What makes you say that?" Kurt asked confusedly. "Well maybe that's why Sebastian seems to hate your guts. Maybe that guy told Sebastian that _you _were the one hat was flirting with him. To cover for himself." Hunter guessed as he took another sip of his coffee. Kurt pondered his statement for a moment. "You know what? That makes complete sense. I guess I will not be going to his show." Kurtsaid slamming his finished coffee cup on the table. "Show? What show?" Hunter asked.

"Oh, Finn said that he was in a show this summer. Some play or musical thing apparently." Kurt shrugged. "Wait, who is Finn?'' Hunter asked, trying to get this whole story straight. "Finn is Blaine's roommate. And he is also sort of dating my roommate, Rachel. Both of which, I'm supposed to go to dinner tonight. As of this morning" Kurt clarified. "You should ask Finn about this whole thing tonight. Get his view of things. Maybe he doesn't even know Blaine has Sebastian." Hunter suggested as they threw their cups away and went to the back of the shop to get prepared for their shift. "Yeah i think I will ask him tonight." Kurt agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt was tying his little black tie and tucking it into his sweater a hours later as Rachel came bustling in, carrying three different lip sticks. "Which color Kurt I can't decide. Rose, cream, or shimmer?"Kurt looked at the lipsticks for a moment before pointing to the cream one. "That one. It looks more natural but also gives your lips a more plump and sexy look." He then turned back to his mirror to fix some stray hairs as she rushed back into the bathroom.

The doorbell rang and he heard Rachel screech from the bathroom, "Kurt! Can you get the door?" "Yes Rachel." He said obediently as he walked past the bathroom door and went on into the living room. " Hello Finn." Kurt greeted as he let Finn into the apartment. "Hey." He smiled his half smile and walked in to sit on the couch and wait. "She almost ready?" He asked. "I don't know. I'll go check." Kurt said walking into the bathroom. "How do I look?" Rachel asked nervously. "Rach, you look absolutely stunning." Kurt complemented smiling at her and squeezing her hand.

She was wearing a black sequin dress with black pumps. Her hair was all curled up with her bands swept to the side perfectly. She had on light colored makeup and shining lipstick. She smiled gratefully and the two walked out of the bathroom. Finn stood up when he heard them coming and turned around. "W-wow." Finn stuttered as he took Rachel in. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life. As Kurt gathered their coats and Rachel's purse, Finn just stood there with his mouth agape while Rachel continued to blush the entire time and smile sweetly at him.

"You guys ready?" Kurt asked trying to get them going seeing as Rachel and Finn were just standing there and staring at eachother. "Yeah." Rachel said blushing some more and smiling at Finn before taking her coat from Kurt and heading to the door while Finn grinned and followed her immediately. Kurt laughed to himself and followed them out the door.

A few minutes later they were at the restaurant and waiting at the end of the line. "This is a really popular place." Rachel stated as she craned her neck to look that the fifteen or so other people ahead of them. "Yeah it took quite a bit of kiss-assing to get us into this restaurant." Finn said. "Really? What did you have to do?" Kurt asked interested. "Lets just say I also deliver food now. At least for awhile." Finn answered. "Oh Finn. You didn't have to do this." Rachel gushed as she gripped his arm lovingly. "It's okay. I wanted to." Finn grinned back. Now Kurt definitely felt like the third wheel. "Name?" The snooty man at the podium asked after they had finally made it to the front of the line.

"Hudson." Finn replied, giving the man the name he put the reservation under. "Guys, I had no idea this was such a romantic place. Maybe I should go home. I feel like I'm invading your date night." Kurt said quietly as they made their way through the restaurant and to their table. "No Kurt it's okay." Rachel assured him. "Yeah really. Its okay. I kinda need to win you over too if I want to date Rachel. She thinks only the highest of all your opinions." Finn whispered the last part into Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled a bit at that and sat down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were just finishing up dessert when Kurt decided to bring up the subject up Blaine and his apparent boyfriend. "So uh, Finn, have you talked to Blaine recently?" Kurt started. "Well what do you mean? I talk to him in passing everyday. We are roommates." Finn stated with a confused look on his face. "Well I've talked to him a couple times and he's always very short with me. And just today, I saw him outside the coffee shop I work and he was kissing up one of my coworkers. I thought you said he was available?" Kurt explained trying not to get angry at Finn for lying to his face. And Rachel's for that matter. "What? He's with someone? He hasn't brought anyone over. I didn't know. Who is this guy he was with?" Finn asked all these questions very fast. "What do you mean you don't know? How could you not? Your one of his best friends and his roommate." Kurt said skeptically.

"I don't, I swear. Blaine never told me about this guy." Finn swore. "Kurt, maybe we could give Finn the benefit of the doubt on this one. I think he's telling the truth," Rachel cut in, "How about we just talk to Blaine? Finn when is his show?" "There's one this Friday." Finn said. "Good we'll go to that one. Is that okay Kurt?' Rachel asked him. "Yeah i suppose that's fine. But I still don't trust you." Kurt grumbled, pointing at Finn accusingly. Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes at the two boys. Finn payed the bill and and they walked out of the restaurant.

They got to their door and Kurt said a quick goodnight to Finn before shutting the door and leaving them alone outside the door. "I had a really good time Finn. Despite Kurt jumping down your throat." Rachel giggled. Finn chuckled, "I had an amazing time too. Even though yes, I agree, Kurt probably hates me." Rachel smiled and moved in closer to him. They stared into each others eyes as Finn swept her bangs out of the way lovingly, "You're so beautiful." He breathed huskily, wanting nothing more than to pull her soft, moist lips up to his and kiss her senseless. His stomache tightened as he watched her tongue come out and slide across her plump lips.

She stared at him for a few more seconds before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him hotly on the mouth. He reciprocated enthusiastically and nearly swept her off the ground in his excitement. They couldn't tell where one of them ended and the other began. Their tongues ate each other's in a wet and animalistic kiss as they both moaned and lapped at each other for minutes on end.

Rachel could feel Finn loosing control as he pulled at her hips trying to get her as close as possible to him. He finally pulled back after what seemed like hours later. "Sorry I like, mauled you just now." Finn chuckled as he set her back down on the ground. Rachel just smiled him almost lovingly. Both had very swollen, red lips and were breathing heavily. "Well I'm certainly not complaining." Rachel heaved a sigh and kissed his wet lips lightly once more. He grinned happily. "Mmm I'm not either." He groaned pulling her into his body once more. "But if I don't leave now, I won't be able to tear myself away." Finn said cheekily. Rachel smiled flirtatiously and ran her fingers through the soft brown hair resting on his neck and twirling it in her fingers. "Yeah. I won't be able to let you leave. Not to mention Kurt is probably wondering what on earth happened to me." Rachel giggled. He kissed her again, not being able to resist her cute little giggles. He groaned as she pulled away.

"Ugh I don't want to leave. But Blaines gonna be worried. Kurt might call the cops." Finn joked. "I definitely wouldn't put it past Kurt to call the cops," Rachel said seriously, "So I'll see you tomorrow maybe?" "Absolutely. I already can't wait. I'll text you later." Finn told her issuing her another deep kiss. "Bye." Rachel said breathlessly as they pulled away and he started down the hall. "Bye Rach." He waved dreamily. She smiled until he disappeared down the stairs. Rachel opened the door to find Kurt standing at the counter, his hand on his hip.

"Hello Kurt." she said gently. "What the hell were you going out there? Having sex against the wall? You were out there for like twenty minutes." Kurt said, laughing. "Well, we just kissed. A lot." Rachel blushed. "Steamy?" Kurt asked. "Very. He was so gentle though." Rachel said. "Aw I'm so happy for you Rach," Kurt gushed, "Though I don't necessarily trust the guy, he does seem to worship the ground you walk on." Kurt said. They winded down and and sat on the couch. "I really, really like him." Rachel told him. "Well I'm glad." He said while she smiled.

"So I didn't get to really talk to you after work today. How was your day? Anything interesting happen?" Rachel asked. "Nope. Nothing interesting. How about you?" Kurt lied. "Meh. Same old same old." Rachel replied nonchalantly. "I cannot wait for school to start. I need something to freakin occupy my time. I need more friends too. No offense Rach. You're my best friend but I do need to start hanging out with other people once in a while. I'm becoming a hermit who only speaks to his coworkers, his best friend/roommate and her boyfriend, and my dad." Kurt explained feeling extremely sorry for himself.

"How about we go out tomorrow night? We can go to a club or karaoke bar or something. Get you to meet new people." Rachel suggested happily. "You know what Rach? That actually sounds perfect," Kurt said sternly, "I need to stop feeling bad for myself and do something about my life. I've been moping around for days. I know I said last time I would try and fix myself up but I mean it this time." Kurt said. "Good. I miss my old cheerful best friend." Rachel told him leaning her head on his shoulders and hooking their arms together.

Kurt smiled at her. "So where should we go tomorrow?" Kurt asked. "I don't know. A karaoke bar sounds fun." Rachel suggested. "Yes, and singing is our forte. Lets do it." Kurt smiled. Rachel grinned. "Im so excited." she squealed. "You should invite Finn." Kurt said. "No that's okay I don't want to make you the third wheel again." Rachel argued. "I feel like I need to apologize to Finn. I was kind of unecessarily rude to him this evening." Kurt told her. "Are you sure?" Rachel asked. "Absolutely." Kurt told her. "Okay. I'll go text him now." Rachel said excitedly as she jumped up from the couch and ran to her cell phone. Kurt chuckled at her cheeriness and got up himself to brush his teeth.

"You know I wonder if Finn sings." Kurt as stated as she joined him in the bathroom to also brush her teeth. "I'll bet his voice is really husky and sexy." Rachel said getting lost in her fantasies. "Earth to Rachel." Kurt said snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Sorry." She said shaking her head. "Well I'm gonna blow the house down tomorrow. I certainly hope they have some good broadway songs. The last time we went to a karaoke bar they only had pop songs and oldies. Worst selection ever." Kurt told her, spitting into the sink. "I'm going to go research that. Make sure we go somewhere a little more Broadway themed. I won't stand singing those damn pop songs all night." Rachel said going to the living room to pick up her pink laptop. Kurt smiled. Where would he be without his super prepared and nitpicky best friend?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finns here!" Kurt shouted. "C'mon in Finn. I want to talk to you before Rachel gets in here." Finn looked confused for a moment before following Kurt into the living room. "What's up?" Finn asked nervously as he sat down on the couch. "I want to apologize for the way I treated you yesterday. It wasn't right of me. I've just been pissed that my life hasn't really been going the way I planned it out. I planned to have a great job, a boyfriend, and being going to school. And it was all supposed to happen within the first few months. It was extremely unrealistic. And none of it was your fault. Rachel really really likes you. She means a lot to me a lot to me and I trust her judgement. Friends?" Kurt said fairly fast. Finn looked like he was trying to process Kurt's words. "Friends." Finn said after a few moments. He then put out his hand for Kurt to shake, which Kurt shook vigorously.

"Hey guys. What are doing?" Rachel asked noting their shaking hands. "Nothing just a truce." Kurt answered taking back his hand and smiling at Finn. Rachel grinned at her two favorite men getting along nicely. "How are you, beautiful?" Finn asked coming up to her and kissing her sweetly in the mouth. "I'm great. Happy to be spending the night with my boys." Rachel answered, lightly rubbing his back with her fist. "And I'm ready to get my karaoke on." Kurt said for the kitchen. "Now lets go." He added tossing their coats to them.

They walked down the busy streets together and eventually came up to the bar that Rachel had looked up on google maps. "Here it is." Kurt said, opening up the door and leading them inside. It was a small bar with tables littered all around the room and a little bar in the back, with the stage taking up a small place at the front of the business. The walls were black with neon lights on the walls. The floor was more of a silver color. It was pretty packed, there were old and young people sitting at small, circular tables.

They were chatting, eating food or drinking, or just listening to the performer onstage. The person currently singing was doing a horrendous rendition of _Love You Like A Love Song. _Rachel's ears felt like they were bleeding_. "_Cmon there's a table open in the back." Finn said as he pointed to a table near the back. The other two followed and sat down as a waitress came over to their table. "Can I get you all something I drink?" She asked smiling flirtatiously at Finn. "Just three waters please." Finn answered not even looking at the woman who was batting her eyelashes at him. He said nothing else and she walked away disappointed. Rachel beamed at him and scooted her chair closer to lean against his shoulder, lovingly gripping his arm. He just smiled a her, thinking she was just being extra affectionate tonight. Which was something he had absolutely no problem with of course.

Just as the waitress had served them their water, the man at the mic announced the next performer. "Blaine Anderson, you're up." He said. Kurts head snapped toward the front just as Blaine began walking up the stage steps. "Hi I'm Blaine Anderson and I'll be singing _Teenage Dream." _Blaine said to the people in the crowd who were actually paying attention.

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Blaine sang his heart out on the stage gaining more attention from the crowd. Kurt sat there transfixed. His voice was like heaven. Damn him. Damn him and his adorable gelled hair, mesmerizing eyes, and angel-like voice. Truly damn him. He made it so hard not to want to leap onto that stage and kiss him until neither of them could breathe.

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Rachel and Kurt looked at eachother. "Why does it feel like every time I try to forget him, we end up seeing him somewhere else?" Kurt said frustratedly. "I swear I had no idea about Blaine coming here," Finn said raising his hands in mock defeat as Rachel and Kurt both peered over at him, "I talked to him last night and he said that he wasn't ready to tell me about this relationship because he was serious about him. And he was tired of just bringing home random guys only to have them leave the morning after. He was embarrassed." Finn explained as they continued to listen to Blaine belt the song out.

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

Blaine finished to a large applause as most of the people in the bar had stopped their talking to listen. The applause lasted several moments, with people whistling and clapping loudly. Blaine bowed modestly and stalked off the stage. Kurt followed him with his eyes until he sat down at a table with a couple of other guys. "Kurt c'mon," Rachel was pulling on his arm, drawing his attention back to their own table, "Lets go sign up. We should do a duet. Lets show him up." Rachel said excitedly. She was always very competitive, obviously.

"Yeah. You guys should go up there. Do you realize I've never heard you sing Rach? I've heard from several people like your voice is like drifting off on a cloud with angels." Finn said turning to Rachel and rubbing her arm affectionately. "Well then I'll have to sing a wide array of things tonight. I'll sing a solo later too. Can't have that can we? My voice could cure disease." Rachel said, not modestly at all. Kurt rolled his eyes at her diva attitude. Finn laughed and shook his head, "I love how confident you are. Confidence is so sexy." Finn added huskily. Kurt looked at Finn like he had three heads, while Rachel looked like she was prepared to get it on with him right on their table. How someone could find Rachel's abhorrent diva attitude a turn on was beyond him.

So before they could throw eachother down on the table in a rabid display of explosive sex, Kurt quickly answered, "Okay let's go pick a song out." Ad he pulled her arm towards the stage to the booklet at the front. "So it looks like they have a decent selection of Broadwy tunes. I would like to sing something from Wicked personally." Kurt said as they flipped through the book as the man onstage started singing _Whistle. "_Ugh why do they let these people sing onstage. It's damaging to my eardrums." Rachel whispered to him, making him snort in amusement.

"What do you say to a little _Ding Dong! the Witch is Dead _huh?" Kurt asked. "I thought you'd never ask." Rachel said writing their names down immediately. They walked back to their seats and Kurt stared down Blaine and the men at his table. Sebastian was there, along with a blonde guy and black haired guy. Neither of which Kurt recognized. Kurt sat back down next to Rachel and sipped his water delicately. "You guys sign up for a song?" Finn asked. "Yep of course." Rachel smiled pecking his lips. Kurt watched jealously as Blaine did the same with Sebastian. "I'm going to go get a drink." Kurt said suddenly standing up quickly, causing his wooden chair to make an ugly screeching noise against the hard floor. "Okay." Rachel said looking at him weird.

"One Long Island iced tea please." Kurt said to the bartender who started mixing his drink in a glass, finishing it off with a yellow umbrella. "Thanks." Kurt said slapping a five dollar bill on the counter and walking back to the table, taking a messy sip at the same time. "Next up is Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel." The man at the mic announced. Kurt threw back some more tea as Rachel gripped his hand and pulled him to the stage.

"I'm Rachel Berry and this is Kurt Hummel. We will be singing _Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead _from the seminal classic Broadway show Wicked." Rachel said enthusiastically as Kurt waved and and bowed theatrically. Kurt noticed Blaines eyes had widened as he looked at Kurt onstage. The music at the beginning started as Kurt glared in Blaine's direction, letting the alcohol fuel his fire.

Rachel:  
_Once there was a wicked witch in the lovely land of OZ  
And a wickeder, wickeder, wickeder witch that never, ever was_

Kurt:  
_She filled the folks in Munchkin Land with terror and with dread  
Till one fine day from Kansas_

Rachel and Kurt:  
_A house fell on her head  
And the coroner pronounced her:  
Dead!_

Rachel (Kurt):  
_And through the town the joyous news went running  
The joyous news that the wicked old witch was finally done in_

_Ding Dong, the witch is dead (Which old witch?)  
Well, uh, the wicked witch (Oh)  
Ding Dong, the wicked witch is dead (Oh yeah, happy day)  
Wake up you sleepy head (Rub your eyes)  
Get out of that bed  
Wake up, the wicked witch is dead_

Rachel and Kurt:  
_She's gone where the goblins go below, below, below, yo ho  
Let's open up and sing_

Rachel:  
_And ring those bells out_

Kurt:  
_Sing the news out_

They started dancing around the stage together. This, being a number they had sang frequently, they could do it in their sleep. He spun her around and she twirled back into his arms gracefully, her voice not faltering once.

Rachel:  
_Hehehe, Ding Dong, the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low  
Let them know the wicked old witch is dead_

Kurt:  
_Why, everyone's glad she took such a crownin'_

Rachel:  
_Getting hit by a house is even worse than drownin'_

Rachel and Kurt:  
_Let 'em know the wicked old witch is dead!_

They held that note long into the applause that erupted afterwards. Finn stood up and whistled loudly, then continued to stand as he applauded loudly. Kurt picked Blaine out of the crowd. He looked impressed and was cheering loudly too. Rachel and Kurt linked arms then bowed dramatically. They walked off the stage together, still entwined. "Rach that was just.. amazing. Amazing doesn't even seem to cover it." Finn said taking her hands as soon as she sat down. "I mean.. Wow. Your voice is like a slice of heaven. Like angels singing." Finn said not knowing what else to say. He couldn't exactly say "I want to make sweet, sweet love to your voice." That would be awkward.

"Well thank you. You just wait till I sing my solo. It'll blow you out of your seat." Rachel told him kissing the tip of his nose. "It's true. She sings a mean ballad." Kurt agreed. "Oh you too Kurt. Your voice is so powerful." Finn complemented. Kurt smiled gratefully and replied with a thank you just as Blaine walked up to their table. "Hey guys. Rachel, Kurt, that was amazing." Blaine said. "Thanks. You sang well too." Rachel returned the compliment. Blaine smiled.

"So uh Blaine, I didn't know you were coming to this karaoke bar tonight." Finn said rubbing the back of his neck. It was something he always did when he was uncomfortable. "Oh um, yeah. The guys wanted to come out today." Blaine said awkwardly. Kurt didnt say a word. He just sat there and downed the rest of his Long Island iced tea. He noticed Blaine glanced at him quite often but never returned his looks. "So, you guys wanna come over for dinner later this week? I could make a huge meal and we could get to know eachother. I should probably get to to know the girl who has my roommate glued to his phone half of the time." Blaine laughed making Finn blush. _  
_

"I would love to have you over Rach. You too Kurt." Finn said, trying to cover his own embarassment. "If that's okay with Kurt." Rachel answered looking over at Kurt. "Yeah whatever." Kurt said downing the fifth Long Island iced tea the waitress brought him. She just kept bringing them. Blaine looked away awkwardly. "Um okay. I'll see you guys later then. I'm sure Finn will text Rachel when we all decide what night is good for us. See ya." Blaine said, waving at the little group. Kurt glared at the back of his head. "God, he's just acting like he didnt even do anything wrong. He was intentionally flirting with me and leading me on when he had a boyfriend." Kurt ranted.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said rubbing his arm. "You don't have to go Kurt." Finn suggested. "Oh no, I'm going. I'm not gonna give Blaine the satisfaction of thinking that he got to me." Kurt said louder than necessary. "But didn't he get to you?" Rachel asked in a small voice. Kurt just waved her off and went to the bar to get another drink. "Okay, he's not taking this well at all is he?" Finn stated as he and Rachel watched Kurt stubble away towards the bar.

"Nope. I don't understand why he's taking his so hard though. It's not like him and Blaine were dating. I guess Kurt just really really likes him." Rachel shrugged as Kurt came swaying back over with his drink in hand. "I think I'm gonna go sign up for another song." Kurt yelled. "There's no need to shout in my ear. I'm sitting right next to you." Finn said as he rubbed his ear. "Kurt are you sure that's a good idea while your drunk?" Rachel asked, turning on her concerned best friend mode.

"What? I'm not drunk!" Kurt slurred incredulously as he threw his arms out and whacked Finn in the face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go sign up for a solo." Kurt added, lifting himself off the chair and walking over to the booklet. "Are you okay Finn?" Rachel asked, trying not to laugh as she rubbed Finns nose and kissed it. "Yeah. But it hurts here too." Finn pouted, pointing to his cheek, then forehead, "Oh and here." He pointed to his lips last and she giggled before kissing his lips sweetly. "I'm back!" Kurt shouted earning the stares of the people at the tables near them.

"Sorry." Rachel smiled weakly before turning back to Kurt. I think it's time we went home Kurt. You're kind of starting to embarass us." Rachel said. "Nonsense. I haven't even done my solo yet." Kurt shook them off and chugged his drink. "Kurt Hummel is up next." The man said. "Oops that's me. I'll be back." Kurt said happily. "We have to get him out of here before he makes an idiot of himself." Rachel said as she watched him trip up the steps.

"I'm K-Kurt Hummel and I'll be s-singing Baby Got b-Back." Kurt slurred and stuttered out the title. He let the woman at the beginning of the song do the intro before coming in with his part. "Wow. He got drunk really fast." Finn snorted into his beer as Rachel sat open mouthed.

_I like big butts and I can not lie_

_You other brothers can't deny_

_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_

_And a round thing in your face_

_You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough_

_'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed_

_Deep in the jeans she's wearing_

_I'm hooked and I can't stop staring_

_Oh baby, I wanna get with you_

_And take your picture_

_"_Oh Finn, we have to get him out of here. He's embarrassing himself horribly." Rachel pleaded with him, suffering from second-hand embarassment. "Why? This is freakin hilarious." Finn said laughing as Kurt made a complete fool of himself onstage. "Please." Rachel begged, pulling out the big guns and jutting out her bottom lip along with her puppy eyes. He looked at her pouty lip and big brown eyes and instantly caved. "Ugh fine. You're so unfair." Finn said humorously as he put some money on the table and grabbed her hand.

They weaved their way through the laughing crowd and made it to the front just as Kurt started the next verse.

_I'm tired of magazines_

_Sayin' flat butts are the thing_

_Take the average black man and ask him that_

_She gotta pack much back_

"Kurt." Rachel whispered loudly as her and Finn reached him. He just waved excitedly and continued on with the song. "Finn." Rachel pleaded again. Finn laughed and sighed before letting go of Rachel's hand.

_I like 'em round, and big_

_And when I'm throwin' a gig_

_I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animahhhhh!_

Kurt screamed as Finn lifted Kurt up in the middle of the song and threw him over his shoulder. People were laughing and clapping at the same time as Finn carried Kurt out of the bar, with Rachel scurrying to keep up behind him. "Let me go." Kurt grumbled angrily as he pounded his fists on Finns back. "Nope. Not till youre safe at home." Finn told him, barely even feeling any pain as Kurt continued to hit him. "Thank you so much Finn. I would never be able to do this myself." Rachel said looking at Finn like he was some kind of superhero. "It's no problem." Finn blushed as he leaning down to kiss her.

"Ugh guys. Let me down please." Kurt begged loudly enough to break their lips apart. Finn put him down and Kurt ran over to the nearest bush, vomiting his stomaches contents. Rachel rushed over to him and ran her hand over his back comfortingly as he continued vomiting his guts out.

Once he had finished for the moment both Finn and Rachel did their best to keep Kurt steady and to keep him from falling flat in his face. They finally reached the apartment after about twenty minutes. It wouldn't have taken nearly as long, had Kurt not needed about five stops to vomit in a bush or trashcan. He collapsed on his bed groaning when they got to his bedroom. He was holding his head in his hands and looked paler than Rachel had ever seen him. "Wow he looks like shit." Finn chuckled as he stood next to Rachel in the kitchen. She was pouring Kurt a glass of water an getting him a couple of aspirins.

"Yeah. He'll definitely be feeling this in the morning. And there is absolutely no way I'm changing his clothes for him. At least not his pants." Rachel laughed at her friends expense. "You should probably get home soon. Its like midnight. I'm sure you have work in the morning." Rachel said looking up at him through her lashes. "Actually I don't have work until two tomorrow. I can stay. You know, if you want me to. I can help you take care of Kurt." Finn suggested shyly, "But if you don't want me to that's fine.." "No I want you to! I mean that would be nice." Rachel tried to cover her over excitement at the idea of him sleeping next to her. Just the thought was making her body all hot and bothered.

"Okay. Awesome." Finn could keep the grin off his face as he followed her back into Kurt's room where she shook him awake. "Kurt. I need you to sit up and take these. It will help your headache and you'll feel much better in the morning." Rachel said gently as he sat up, looking like the living dead. He gratefully took the drugs and swallowed them as fast as possible. "Now get some sleep okay. Finn and I will be the next room if you need anything." Rachel told him before getting up. "Oh uh Finn you wanna go into my room. I'll be there in a minute. I'm just gonna change Kurt's shirt real quick." Rachel said to Finn who nodded and stalked out of the room with his hands in his pockets.

He got to Rachel's room and looked around as he sat on the bed. He smiled when he saw all the broadway posters nearly covering every inch of wall space. It was exactly how he had pictured her room. "Hey you." She grinned as she plopped down next to him. "You know you can go home if you want. I don't want to pressure you or move this relationship too fast. It has only been like a little more than a week since we actually started dating." Rachel said. She'd never really had a proper relationship in high school but she knew that is was very insensible to pressure someone this early in a relationship. "If its okay with you I'd like to stay. I don't want to move too fast either but I don't see a problem with cuddling. I mean, it not like we're planning on having s-sex right now." Finn stuttered a bit as he let his imagination run wild with the idea of having sex with her.

And the more Rachel thought about it the more it didn't seem too fast. They were going to be fully clothed, and it's not like couples never cuddled this early in a relationship. "Yeah you're right. It's not a big deal." She smiled. "But uh. Is it okay if I sleep in my boxers instead of these pants? I don't want to make you uncomfortable but these aren't nice to sleep in." Finn asked rubbing the back of his neck. "Of course Finn. They're basically like shorts anyways." Rachel said as she got up to go to her dresser and get her pajamas. "I'm gonna go change. I'll be right back." She said. He nodded and waited till she left the room before chucking off his pants and tossing them on a nearby chair before settling comfortably on her very soft bed. Her sheets were a want purple color and her comforter was a silk, lighter shade of the purple on her sheets.

He began flipping through his phone that he had pulled out of his jacket. "Hey." Rachel said as she threw her dirty clothes into the hamper by the door and crawled onto the bed next him to look at his screen. "Hey." Finn grinned. "Who are you texting?" Rachel asked in a sing song voice. "Blaine. Just telling him where I am. Don't want him to worry." Finn clarified. He turned to look at her and felt his heart skip about a thousand beats all at once.

She had on a pair of tiny pink pajama shorts that was decorated with little cupcakes. She had on a matching pajama tank top. "What?" She asked self consciously, noticing him staring at her pajamas. "I know they're a little childish, but they came in a set. Pants, shorts, a tank top, and shirt.." Rachel started rambling. "Rach," he interrupted her, chuckling, "I just think you look.. just plain adorable. You're so cute." Rachel blushed deeply. And it was true. She was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. And that includes those little puppies he used to hold at the pet store.

"I'm so tired." Rachel sighed as she fell against her soft pillows. "Me too. Walking Kurt home and stopping every two minutes to let him barf really tired a person out." Finn chuckled, putting his phone on her side table and laying next to her. "Well we should get to sleep. No doubt we'll have to wake up in like a hour to go help Kurt. He's going to have such a bad hangover tomorrow. We might as well get some sleep while we can." Rachel said stretching out her legs. Finn couldn't help but watch her creamy tan legs reach across the comforter with his tongue hanging out. "Um yeah." Finn quickly agreed trying to keep his drool at bay. Rachel slipped under the covers first and pulled them up to her chin.

Finn felt only a little awkward as he also pulled the covers over his body. He scooted closer until she was just a couple inches from his body. He breathed out a nervous sigh and pulled his body even closer until they were touching. Her body was so tiny and warm he felt like he'd won the freakin lottery just because he got to be this close to her. Rachel turned into him very slowly until they were facing eachother. She looked up at him and saw his face illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window. He was so perfect. He had just a little bit of scruff on his chin and those darn freckles scattered all over nose and cheeks. He looked at her like she held his whole world in the palm of her hand. He swiped her bangs to the side of her head even though they just fell right back.

He cupped her chin and stared into her eyes. "My god, you're so fucking beautiful." He whispered adoringly. Rachel stared at him and blushed like crazy. She smiled in thanks and reached up to kiss him gently on the lips. "You're so sweet. I don't deserve someone like you." She whispered. "I think you've got that all wrong. If anything I don't deserve you." Finn whispered back. "So we're in agreement. We don't deserve eachother." Rachel giggled. "Yeah. But I don't really care if we deserve eachother or not, I want you." Finn told her, running his fingers through her silky dark hair. "I want you too." Rachel smiled and ran her fingers over his scruff, making her skin tingle.

She then turned around in his arms to allow him to spoon her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed, never wanting the night to end. "Goodnight Finn." She said quietly. "Goodnight Rach." He said back. He couldn't help but lean down and kiss her warm, sweet smelling neck lovingly. It shot chills all down her spine. She pulled his arms tighter around her and they started to drift off to sleep. With Kurt snoring away in the next room. Wrapped up in eachothers arms passionately, and for the first night of many.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! Thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews! My first reviews as a fanfic writer ever! I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Well here's chapter 5! Remember that Reviews Are Love! :) (P.S: Sorry I've taken so long. :( )**

**Oh and lots of love to any Directioners out there! They lost a few fellow Directioners to suicide a few days ago. :'( R.I.P**

**We Love Cory Monteith!**

**I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Those belong to Ryan Murphy and the rest of the writers.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurt opened his eyes and immediately felt pain shoot through his entire head. _What the hell. _Kurt thought to himself as he tried sitting up, only to fall back down when his head started thumping like crazy. "Uhhh." Kurt groaned, rubbing his temples to try and alleviate some of the pain. Yeah that wasn't working at all. Using all the strength he had in his body, Kurt sat up on his mattress and slowly made his way to the barroom. He needed to get some cold water on his face ASAP. His face felt like a damn inferno. He flicked the light on and walked over to the bathroom mirror.

Kurt nearly screamed bloody murder as he looked at himself in the mirror. His perfectly coiffed hair was sticking up in every direction and his normally perfect skin was pale and had line marks on his face from his pillow. The T-shirt he was wearing had vomit stains and smelled absolutely horrendous. His dress pants from last night weren't as bad as his shirt, but still had nasty stains on them. He rubbed his face before turning on the cold water and splashing his face with it. He groped around for a towel and wiped his face off.

He sniffed the air and could definitely tell there was bacon or something cooking. _Wait_ _Rachel doesn't eat bacon _Kurt said to himself. He walked out of the room as slow as possible, given his head was still thumping like crazy. "Do you think Kurt would like donuts too? I could go to the bakery down the street." Kurt heard Finn suggest. "Finn," Rachel giggled, "You've done enough. You're making the entire breakfast." "I know. I just really want Kurt to like me. He means a lot to you." Finn told her. "You're so cute." Rachel gushed as she wrapped her arms around his torso. He chuckled and turned around in her arms before hugging her tightly into his body.

"Ahem." Kurt cleared his throat. "Oh hey Kurt! You feeling any better?" Rachel asked grinning at him. "Meh. God, that's the last time I drink. How many teas did I have last night?" Kurt asked with his head in his hands as he sat at the counter.

Rachel and Finn spent the entire night taking turns checking on Kurt, getting Kurt glasses of water, tucking him back into his bed, and rubbing his back as he vomited into the toilet. All together they got maybe four or five hours of sleep total.

"I don't know. We lost count at like five." Rachel answered rubbing his back. Kurt sighed, "I feel like shit." He mumbled through his arms. "Yeah Long Island iced teas will do that to ya," Finn chuckled, here I made you breakfast. Coffee?" He offered after placing a plate of food on the place mat in front of him. "Yeah thanks. So you cook? This is nice. Neither Rach or I can really cook at all. We've been pretty much ordering takeout since we've gotten to New York." Kurt said. "I can bake though. I make a mean batch of chocolate cookies." Rachel said grinning. "Mmm I love cookies. You'll have to bake me some." Finn smiled gripping her waist as he passed her a plate as well. "Noted." Rachel grinned as the three ate the rest of their breakfast.

"So do you two have work today?" Finn asked a couple minutes later as he and Rachel were doing dishes as Kurt was drinking a bottle of water and downing some Advil. "Yes. It's gonna suck ass today." Kurt grumbled. "I have today off actually." Rachel said brightly. Kurt glared at her while her back was turned. "Awesome." Finn grinned goofily. Rachel grinned and wrapped her arms around his torso sweetly. "I have to go get ready for work." Kurt mumbled, not wanting to witness anymore of their couply cute crap. "Okay Kurt!" Rachel said happily. Kurt merely waved and shut his door so he could change.

He picked out a pair of black jeans, a white dress shirt, and his jacket with a hippo pin. He looked through his ties and bowties next and decided to just wear his black bowtie. He was not really in the mood to do any serious fashion decisions.

He came out half and hour later. "Hey where's Finn?" Kurt asked as he walked into the living to see Rachel sitting alone on the couch, watching the news. "Oh he's in the shower. You going to work now?" Rachel said smiling. "Yeah, unfortunately." Kurt grumbled. "Can I take some of this coffee to go? I don't feel like spending ten bucks on a cup of coffee at Starbucks today." Kurt asked. "Yeah sure. Go ahead." Rachel replied. "Hey Rach, where are the towels?!" Finn shouted from the bathroom. "In the cupboard above the toilet!" Rachel shouted back.

"So have you? You know? Done the nasty with Finn?" Kurt whispered. "What? No not yet." Rachel blushed. "Yet?" Kurt smirked. "Well, you know. I'm assuming that eventually we'll.." Rachel said trailing off, embarrassed. "Oh c'mon Rach. We're best friends. You don't need to be embarrassed in front of me." Kurt laughed at her bright red cheeks. "I like him a lot and I think he feels the same way, so I hope in the future we'll be able to take that very big step." Rachel said. "Only you Rachel Berry, could word such a simple sentence like that. It's just sex Rach." Kurt laughed slipping his phone into his pocket and picking up his to-go cup.

"Yeah yeah get out of here." Rachel said jokingly, shoving Kurt towards the door playfully. Kurt rolled his eyes and let her shut the door after him. Kurt waited for the elevator to hit his floor. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal one of the most gorgeous men he'd ever seen in his life. He tried in vain to not think about and compare anyone to Blaine.

He had perfectly cut, short blonde hair. Absolutely stunning bright blue eyes and his smile could cure cancer. "Hey. You going down?" The man asked politely. "Um.. Yeah. Yeah sorry." Kurt answered after another moment of staring at him. My god, New York guys were so freakin hot. Kurt smiled at the guy and stepped into the elevator next to him. "So do you live in this building?" Kurt asked. "Yup. Seventh floor. And you?" The guy asked, smiling. "Yeah sixth floor. I'm Kurt Hummel by the way." Kurt grinned. "Justin Buehler." He smiled back flirtatiously.

"So are you off to work?" Kurt asked. "Yeah I work down at Vogue as an intern." Justin answered. "You work at Vogue?!" Kurt all bit shrieked jealously. "Haha yeah. I just get coffee and stuff for one of the designers but you gotta start somewhere right?" Justin chuckled. "I would eat my own Alexander McQueen scarf just to say honestly, that I worked there." Kurt gushed. Justin laughed loudly.

"Well we could always use more assistants. I heard Isabelle Wright on the tenth floor needs another one. Apparently the one she hired had family problems and moved away to be with them. Judging by your sense of style I'd say you should definitely apply." Justin explained as they walked together out of the building and onto the street.

"Do you really think I should apply?" Kurt asked shyly. "Absolutely. You're exactly the kind of person they hire. You're young, stylish, and you have a good attitude. Well I gotta go this way, you wanna exchange numbers?" Justin inquired. "Oh um yeah of course." Kurt grinned. They stepped towards the nearest building to make way for the busy New Yorkers as they bustled past. They gave each other their numbers and began walking in different directions. "Hope to see you at Vogue, Kurt Hummel." Justin smiled and waved. Kurt waved back.

"Excuse me." Some rude man sped past, knocking into Kurt and snapping his out of his revere. Kurt glared at the man. Geez, some New Yorkers were so damn rude. Kurt took one last look in the other direction before going to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was later in the week and Kurt was glued to the bathroom mirror, doing his daily face routine. Other than a few spots on his chin, his entire face was nearly spotless. His phone buzzed on the counter startling him. It was a text from Justin, _"Hey Kurt! So the other assistants and I were sorting through the applications and I saw one with your name on it! So glad you took my advice!" _Kurt grinned and picked it up to text back. "Kurt!" Rachel called from the kitchen. "Coming!" Kurt yelled back dropping everything on the counter. "Yes?" He asked. "We're still on for tonight right?" Rachel inquired. "For what?" Kurt said confused. "For.. Finn and Blaine's place. Remember?" Rachel threaded carefully. "What?! No I do not remember Rachel Barbra Berry! When did I agree to this?" Kurt freaked out looking at her like she was his prey and he was ready to pounce.

"The other night at the karaoke bar." Rachel said. "Are you freaking kidding me? You let me agree to go to dinner at some assholes apartment while I was drunk?" Kurt asked incredulously. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to go I can just tell Finn you're not feeling well or.." Rachel started. "No. I will not let it seem like I'm not going just because I dislike Blaine. That'll make me seem childish and juvenile." Kurt cut in, waving her off. He sighed. "Okay so what time are we arriving there?" He asked. "Six thirty." Rachel beamed.

"And what's the dress code?" He continued. "That I don't know. I'll text Blaine and ask." Rachel said. "You text Blaine now? Since when?" Kurt scoffed. "Since Finn gave me his number. He's not the masked killer you seem to think he is. He's a lot like you. He's just into things like sports and video games. Something I don't have in common with him at all." Rachel said.

"Well when you text him pleases tell me what his answer is. It better not be casual. I hate when hosts say to dress casual. It's like their way of saying they don't give a crap." Kurt grumbled, heading back to the bathrooms finish his face. He picked up his cellphone to answer Austins new text.

"Ooh you texting Justin?" Rachel asked, looking over Kurt's shoulder. "Yes phone peeker." Kurt retorted. "Blaine said to wear whatever you see fit." Rachel said. "Ugh he would say that. Well I guess we will dress casual formal. So like, not over the top formal." Kurt decided. "Can you help me pick out a dress? I need your fashion expertise." Rachel asked.

"Of course. I'll be in your room in half an hour." Kurt said. Rachel clapped her hands in happiness and stalked out the door. Kurt shook his head in amusement and wiped his face with his towel.

An hour and a half later, Kurt and Rachel were all dressed up and ready to go. "We should go pick up some wine on the way there. I have my fake ID with me." Kurt told her as they linked arms and began walking down the street. Kurt was wearing his best vest and Louis Vuitton dress shirt and pants. He had a skinny black tie tucked neatly into the vest as well. Rachel had on a beautiful black dress that stopped at about mid thigh. Her back was fully exposed and the dress didn't start back up till the start of her ass. She also had on sexy two inch heels and a white cardigan. Her hair was pulled up with a few hairs framing her face.

After they'd gotten the wine, they took a taxi to the address Finn had sent her earlier in the day. "You ready?" Rachel asked. Kurt sighed, "Yes, let's see if Blaine can make himself look like a jackass. It'll give me a good laugh." Kurt scoffed. Rachel giggled and fixed a piece of Kurt's hair as he knocked on their door. "Coming!" Finns voice said through the door. He opened the door and smiled at their guests. "Hey Rach, hey Kurt. C'mon in." He smiled at Kurt as he walked in.

"Rach.. You look.. So uh," Finn started, gulping loudly. Fucking sexy didn't quite sound very polite. "So, so beautiful. I-I just. Wow." Finn stuttered leaning down and kissing her lightly on lips, feeling the burning skin on her back as he ran a hand across it. Rachel blushed deeply and Kurt stood there awkwardly as Blaine came into the room. "Dinner is almost ready. I figure we can just pop in a movie or something. And we can finish it after dinner. You guys okay with _Napoleon Dynamite?" _Blaine asked. Finn was too busy staring at Rachel and grinning like an idiot. Rachel was blushing up and him. The two were clearly having a silent conversation with their eyes. Or eye sex. They couldn't really tell.

"Kurt? What do you say?" Blaine tried, smiling at him. "Yeah alright. Finn, Rachel let's go." Kurt answered begging Rachel silently to come and watch the movie with them. Rachel nodded and gripped Finn's hand and pulled him towards the couch. The couple sat together on the first small couch and went into immediate cuddle mode. That left Kurt on the other couch next to Blaine. It wouldn't be so bad if the couch was bigger. "I love this movie." Finn said excitedly, grinning. Rachel giggled at Finn's childlike behavior and snuggled into him.

"Well aren't they cozy?" Blaine whispered to Kurt, smirking at Finn and Rachel. Kurt just scoffed and leaned back on the couch, trying to get comfortable. Blaine sighed and clicked play. Kurt sat there for the next slightly uncomfortable forty five minutes. Not only did he have to witness the cuteness that was Finn and Rachel, but he also had to deal with his former (or not so former, he couldn't decide) crush sitting inches away from him on the small couch. So Kurt was more than relieved when the timer went off, signaling that the food was ready.

Blaine hopped off the couch and over to the oven, where he pulled out the food. "So what are we having tonight Chef Anderson?" Rachel asked sweetly. Blaine chuckled as he set the food on the table. "Well, seeing as I work at an Italian restaurant, I made my personal favorite; Lasagna. And Finn told me that you're vegetarian Rachel, so I made this one just cheese." Blaine smiled. "Aw well thank you for taking that into account Blaine." Rachel smiled back as Finn pulled out her chair for her then sat down next to her.

Kurt rolled his eyes and begrudgingly sat next to Blaine, who had just put the garlic bread on the table before sitting down himself. "Bon Appetit." Blaine said as they all dug into the steamy lasagna. "Mm, Blaine this is so good." Rachel said as she tried to eat her food as delicately as possible without looking like some kind of animal. Finn hummed his happiness in agreement. "Kurt, what do you think?" Rachel asked kicking him under the table. "Ow. Um its really good Blaine. Thanks." Kurt said politely. It really was good, Kurt just really didn't want to give Blaine any praise.

"Glad you guys think so. Oh! You guys want some of the wine you brought?" Blaine grinned. They all nodded in agreement and Blaine got up to go the said wine, and a few glasses. "We figured traditional white wine would fit for any occasion. No matter what you were cooking." Kurt said matter-of-factly. "Well good choice. Finn and I love white wine. Red wine is a close second though." Blaine replied. He then poured them all sufficient amounts and nearly downed his own in one big gulp.

"Ah. So how is work going for everyone?" Blaine asked. "Eh. I personally cant wait until school starts." Rachel replied first. "Tell me about it. So which school are you going to?" Blaine said. "Kurt and I are going to NYADA. The performing arts school." Rachel replied proudly. "Whoa really? You guys from the same high school too?" Blaine asked with raised eyebrows. "Yeah why?" Rachel asked. "Oh don't get me wrong that's awesome, I just didn't know they took people from the same school. Usually they like to spread things out a bit you know? I go to NYADA too. Finn is gonna try out again as well. He really wants to get into their drumming program." Blaine answered. "Oh really?" Rachel asked excitedly, "That would be so cool if we could all go to the same school! What are planning to do when you graduate Blaine? Broadway?" "No, probably not Broadway. I've always loved it but its not really what i want to do with my career. I haven't really decided yet. I'm just gonna wait to see what comes my way. Opportunity wise," Blaine answered, "What about you two? I'm assuming you want Broadway right Rach?" "Yep. I'm definitely Broadway bound." Rachel smiled.

"I'm thinking about Broadway. That's a definite possibility for me, but it's not set in stone for me like is for Rachel." Kurt smiled at Rachel. "So we are kinda in the same boat here Kurt." Blaine smiled. "Yeah I guess so." Kurt gave a light smile back. Rachel and Finn sent each other a knowing look as they all continued on with their meal.

They finished within the half hour and moved to the couch to finish their movie. "Oh! We don't have dessert!" Finn said suddenly. "Well we don't really have anything." Blaine said, taking a sip of his wine. "But I want dessert." Finn said. Blaine just shrugged. "I'm gonna go pick up some ice cream. Rach baby, you want to come with me?" Finn asked sweetly. "_Baby?" _Blaine mouthed to Kurt. Kurt snorted in response. "Yeah of course!" She smiled, "Let me go get my coat." Finn grinned back and pushed himself off the couch over to Rachel. "We'll be back in forty five minutes tops." Finn said slipping his own coat on and grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her out the door. Kurt rolled his eyes. "They think they're so sly." Blaine chuckled. "Well lets just watch the movie." Kurt said facing the screen again.

Fifteen minutes passed before Blaine finally broke the awkward silence that was slowly growing in the room. "We need to talk." He said. "About what?" Kurt asked nonchalantly. "Kurt you know exactly what I'm talking about. You clearly dislike me. I don't want any awkward tension. Our roommates are dating, the least we could do is be civilized." Blaine explained. "Okay then, I want to know why you flirted with me nonstop that day at Barney's, while you had a boyfriend. You lead me on. That was a real douche move. And then you continued to send vague texts but you never told me you were dating someone." Kurt let out quickly.

Blaine looked taken aback for a moment before he spoke a few moment later, "I didn't intentionally mean to lead you on Kurt. I've been dating Sebastian for months now. When I met you I instantly liked you but I knew I couldn't do anything about it. I got guiltier and guiltier so I tried to text you less. And I never found a good time to tell you about Sebastian. I really am sorry. I think you're a great person Kurt. I flirted with you because I liked you. That obviously can't happen now so I'd really like it if we could be friends." Blaine said. Kurt sat there for a moment just thinking silently to himself. He sighed dramatically before answering, "Friends." He replied putting out his hand for Blaine to shake.

Blaine laughed and took Kurt's hand. They both tried to ignore the spark that shot up both their arms at the contact before pulling away. "Now lets get back to this movie." Kurt smiled a genuine smile before turning to the screen. Rachel and Finn burst through the door minutes later. "Got neopolitin." Finn grinned. Rachel giggled. "I'll serve it. You guys want some?" Rachel asked. "Yes!" Kurt replied getting up and following Rachel to the kitchen. "Blaine?" Finn asked slapping him on the back. Blaine grinned and moved to the kitchen. "So you guys kiss and make up?" Finn asked. "Yeah, how'd you guess?" Kurt said sarcastically. "Well, you seem less awkward.." Finn started. "Baby, he's being sarcastic." Rachel told him sweetly. He just blushed in response.

"Lets eat this ice cream." Blaine saved Finn. They all scarfed down their own serving of ice cream petty fast. They then finished the movie and talked while they played monopoly. Soon it was time for Kurt and Rachel to head back to their apartment. "Well its about time we head back to the apartment Rach. Its eleven thirty. I have work in the morning." Kurt said when they had finished monopoly. Finn had been the champion this game. "Yeah. I suppose you're right. Thank you guys so much for tonight. We had an amazing time. Dinner was perfect Blaine, you're a fantastic cook." Rachel agreed, downing the last of her wine and kissing Blaine on the cheek. "It was my pleasure Rachel. Hope to see you guys again soon. Maybe at your place next time?" Blaine suggested. "Yeah sure. We can text you guys when we have free time." Kurt answered shaking both Finn and Blaine's hand before heading towards the door and his coat.

"Bye Finn." Rachel said sweetly. "Uh, c'mon Kurt I'll uh, walk you downstairs." Blaine said, wanting to give the couple some privacy. "Thanks for helping me take care of Kurt last night. There is no way I would've been able to carry him back to the apartment myself. Or get any sleep for that matter." Rachel giggled. "Of course, it was no problem. I was just happy to help. And you know, spend time with you." Finn said shyly. Rachel smiled a blinding smile and reached up to kiss Finn on the lips. He grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. His hands touched the hot skin on her back where her dress was wide open and he groaned internally. Fuck she was so hot. Finn slipped his tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan quietly. Kissing him always seemed to send a million sparks down her spine and made her entire body warm and fuzzy. They only pulled apart when their lungs needed to breathe. He put his forehead against hers and breathed heavily. "You're amazing you know that?" He whispered. she smiled and pecked his lips. "And you are the sweetest man I have ever met in my entire life. You're like the perfect guy." He pecked her lips that time and nuzzled her nose. "Kurt and Blaine are probably wondering if I've abducted you. While that doesn't sound like a bad idea, I don't want you to be a zombie for work tomorrow. I'll text you later." Finn said not wanting to let her leave his arms ever again. She nodded in agreement. "Yeah come on. You're walking me downstairs." She said bossily, but playfully. "Oh really?" He said playing along, "And when did I agree to do that? I don't recall ever saying I would." She just kissed him hotly in response. "Okay I'll take you down." He said right after she pulled away. She laughed and hooked her arm in his after grabbing her coat and letting him help her put it on and he escorted her downstairs.

"Finally. I thought he had murdered you or something." Kurt said jokingly. "Sorry." Rachel apologized. "So we'll see you guys later then." Blaine said waving as Kurt started to walk towards the taxi he just flagged down. "Yep. Bye Finn. Bye Blaine." Rachel smiled before kissing Finn one last time and following her roommate into the taxi. "Bye Rach!" Finn shouted as they all waved until the taxi was gone. Blaine smiled knowingly at Finn's lovesick smile. "I'd say Miss Berry has you quite infatuated." Blaine snickered at his friends blushing cheeks. "Shut up." Finn retorted ruffling Blaine's hair. "What about you and Kurt huh? You seem to like quite a lot. Even though you, you know, have a boyfriend." Finn prodded. "I'm still allowed to find other people attractive aren't I?" Blaine covered.

"Yeah I guess. Why don't you just break up with Sean and get with Kurt." Finn asked as they walked back into their apartment. "First of all, it's Sebastian. And second of all, I like him and I'm going to stay with him. There's no reason for me to break up with him because there's someone telescope that I find attractive." Blaine told him. "Whatever man. I just think you could be really happy with Kurt that's all. He's a really great guy," Finn said going to his room, "Goodnight Blaine." He said before shutting the door. Blaine sighed before shutting his door and going to sleep for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several more weeks had passed and school was fast approaching. There was only a couple more days until NYADA started its first semester. Kurt was still waiting back for an answer on that job at Vogue. Austin told him, via their coffee date yesterday, that the position had yet to be filled permanently. Kurt was feeling antsy and in need of things to get moving. Once the school year started, he knew he wouldn't feel as restless. Rachel seemed very happy. Things with Finn seemed to be going great and she was very excited for school to start. She was ready to show everyone who is boss.

When she told Kurt that he had to refrain from rolling his eyes at her in amusement. He and Blaine were friends now and texted each other quite often. Things seemed to be going really well. "Okay so I don't know when I'll be back Kurt. Probably sometime around like midnight. At least that's what I am going to try and shoot for." Rachel told him as she was finishing her makeup. She had a date with Finn tonight and Kurt would have the whole apartment to himself.

"Yes, Rachel I know. I'm not five years old. I don't need a babysitter or anything." Kurt chuckled as he sat on the couch watching TMZ. "Just so you don't worry about where I am or anything Kurt. I know you're not five." Rachel retorted back, poking her head into the hall from the bathroom. "Why would I worry? Your boyfriend is like the size of Sasquatch. The Hulk wouldn't want to come near him." Kurt half joked. "Haha." Rachel mocked coming into the living room while putting on her earrings. "Just try not to drink all of the red wine while I'm gone. You know thats my favorite and we don't have a lot left." She warned him. "I know I know. I'm not a drunk either you know." Kurt said flipping through the channels. "Yes I do know that." Rachel laughed and pulled he jacket on just as there was a knock on the door. "That must be Bigfoot." Kurt whispered without taking his eyes off the screen. "Shut up." She whispered back, going to the door. "Hey Finn." She grinned. "Hey Rach. You look beautiful. As always. You ready to go?" Finn kissed her lightly, noting Kurt sitting on the couch. "Yep. All set. Goodbye Kurt! Enjoy your quiet time." Rachel waved a blew a kiss Kurt's direction. "Bye you two. Try to keep it pg13 at least." Kurt chuckled to himself as they waved and laughed before shutting the door.

"Ahhh. Alone at last." Kurt said aloud. He bounced off the couch and moved to the kitchen to get some wine. A little wine and some movies was all Kurt Hummel needed to have the perfect night alone. He popped in _The Devil Wears Prada _and stuck his Stoufers macaroni and cheese into the microwave before sitting back down on the couch and sipping his wine.

A couple hours passed and Kurt had now moved on to _Moulin Rouge. _Kurt had just gotten to the part where Satine and Christian had decided to go ahead with their little love affair when Kurt cell phone started ringing and vibrating on the table his feet were resting. He quickly picked it up and slid the bar across to answer it, not even looking at who it was. "Hello?" He asked politely. "H-hello? K-Kurt?" The man on the other end slurred. Great, so they were drunk off their ass. "Who the hell is this?" Kurt asked. "Don't you h-have caller I-ID?" The guy asked. "B-Blaine?" Kurt asked, confused. "Yuuuppp." Blaine said sloppily. "Why are you calling me at ten o'clock at night?" Kurt asked. "I'm," He paused to hiccup, "drunk." He said. "Well don't you have other friends you can call? Like, I don't know, Sebastian?" Kurt said, getting annoyed. "Well Finn is s-still out with Rachel and Sebastian and I had a f-fight. That's why I'm h-here." Blaine stuttered drunkly.

Kurt sighed. "What bar are you at?" He asked stopping his movie and getting up. Blaine hiccuped again before answering "C-club Marquee," He answered eventually, "Actually you know what? The bartender has my drink ready. I'll just call Finn later." Blaine added then hung up without saying anything else. Kurt just stood there for a minute, thinking over his options. "Ugh." Kurt groaned before grabbing his keys and coat and heading out the door.

He came up to the entrance of the bar twenty minutes later. "ID?" The bouncer asked. "Really? Just my ID? I don't have to be on a list or something?" Kurt asked, surprised. "Nope not here. You're good. Go on." The burly man said after a few moments of checking out Kurt's (fake) ID. Followed by pulling the rope over to let him through. Kurt grinned. He really did have to give props to Mike. He was very good at the techy illegal junk.

He was immediately greeted by loud music and flashing lights. How could anyone enjoy a place like this? He's been here for about fifteen seconds and already his eyes and head hurt. He went over to the bar to ask the bartender if he'd seem anyone who looked like Blaine. "Excuse me sir?" Kurt asked tapping the nearest bartender on the shoulder. "Yes? What would you like to drink?" He asked routinely. "Oh no, I don't want anything to drink. I was wondering if you'd seen my friend. Black curly hair, green eyes, pretty short fella, really really drunYou have you seem him?" Kurt described some of the more obvious features of Blaine and let the man think for a second. "I think I saw him go onto the dance floor about ten minutes ago. He downers his drink on like thirty seconds and went down to dance. Thats about all I can tell ya. I don't know if he's still there now. A lot of people come up to this bar I can't keep track of em all." He said while wiping down the counter with a towel.

"Okay thanks." Kurt smiled and turned his attention to the dance floor instead. He looked around for the curly haired man with no such luck. "Shit." Kurt whispered to himself. He sat down at one of the chairs at the bar. "Can I get a vodka cranberry please?" Kurt asked searching through the crowd for his curly haired friend. A minute later the bartender put his drink on the counter in front of him. "Thanks." Kurt mumbled. It took him ten minutes to finally spot Blaine meshed within the enormous crowd of dancers. Kurt leaped off his chair to push himself into the crowd. He needed to get out of here and get back to his peace and quiet time. Kurt managed to get to Blaine with minimal injury from the aggressive dancers.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted over the music, separating Blaine from his very tanned dance partner. "Kurt? What are you doing here?" Blaine shouted, confused. "I'm here to get your drunk ass home. You called me. And I doubt Finn will be able to pick you up tonight. Rachel still isn't home. So I'm sure it'll be a while before they come home." Kurt explained, unsure of how much Blaine was actually listening or even comprehending. "Nah I think I'm gonna stay here." Blaine simply answered as he turned around to face the guy he was dancing with. "Blaine, I'm not gonna let you do something stupid. Cmon." Kurt gripped Blaine's shirt and pulled him away from the guy who just shrugged an turned to dance with someone else. "Where are you taking me, demon!?" Blaine struggled to get away.

Kurt glared at him. "You're drunk. I'm taking you home. I can't even believe I'm doing this. We're barely friends." Kurt said the last part more to himself. Blaine stopped struggling as Kurt shoved him into the taxi. "I thought we were friends?" Blaine said quietly. "I guess we're friends. Just not the best of friends." Kurt said a little guiltily. Dammit, if he wasn't being sexy as hell, he was being adorable. "_I cant win with this man." _Kurt said to himself as he slid in next to Blaine. They reached Blaine's apartment in record time. "You need me to wait out here?" The cab driver asked. "Nah. I gotta make sure my friend doesn't kill himself going up the stairs." Kurt answered handing the man his cash. "Thanks, good luck." The man said, driving away once Kurt had gotten Blaine out of the vehicle. Blaine didn't say anything as Kurt hauled him to the elevator. Kurt was starting to wonder if he'd really hurt Blaine's feelings when he made that friend comment. Blaine slowly pulled out his keys and unlocked the door for both of them. "Hey, thanks Kurt. Really, it means a lot that you came all the ay across town to get me home safely." Blaine said, pulling off his alcohol smelling cardigan.

"_Oh good lord are you serious?" _Kurt's internal voice nearly screamed as he eyed Blaine's toned arms. For a man on the smaller side, he really was fit and toned. "No problem. I would've done it for any of my friends." Kurt managed to speak. "So I am your friend then?" Blaine smiled. "Of course you are. I was just pissed that I had to leave my quiet time to go to a loud club and pick up a wasted friend." Kurt chuckled walking to the kitchen to try and find a cup to get Blaine some water. "Yeah, again, sorry about that. I don't normally get this wasted." Blaine answered, following Kurt into the kitchen. "I understand completely. That other night when we saw you at the karaoke bar, I got totally wasted. It was mostly out of spite. I was pissed that you had been such an ass to me and pissed at myself for letting it happen. I think everyone just needs to get their sorrows out once in a while." Kurt explained after handing Blaine the water an Tylenol.

"I had a fight today with Sebastian. He said he didn't like the fact that you and I have been hanging out as friends because of the crush I had on you when we met. I told him he was overreacting and that he needed to calm the fuck down. So he got angry and started saying some really rude things about you and even Finn. He's met Finn a couple of times and seems to think Finn has been enabling me to flirt with every man. He was just being absolutely ridiculous and saying things that made no sense. So, I um, told him we needed to see other people. He told me to go fuck myself and then proceeded to toss his scotch in my face and storm out. I have no idea what brought all this shit on. Maybe he has just been feeling this way for a while and tonight it kind of came out." Blaine told him as they sat down on the balcony overlooking a small portion of the city.

"Wow. So its over between you two then?" Kurt asked trying not to get his hopes up. "Yep. Cant say I'm really that heartbroken, but still, breaking up sucks. I did like him a lot but he had some anger problems and jealousy issues that were really hard to handle." Blaine said shaking his head. Kurt pondered what the hell work was going to be like before deciding it was probably time to head home. "Well Mr. Anderson, I think its time you went to got some sleep and I got home. Its getting late and Rachel should be home now. Come to think of it, I have no idea where those two went. If they aren't at my place and they aren't here, I have no idea where they could be a eleven thirty at night." Kurt said. "Who knows. Finn probably went all out with this date. He really likes her you know. He talks about her all the time." Blaine agreed before yawning. Kurt smiled. "Happy to hear it. Goodnight Blaine." "Goodnight Kurt." They said before leaning in for a slightly awkward hug. He was so warm and Kurt just felt safe wrapped in his arms. Even though he smelled like alcohol, Kurt still thought Blaine was the best smelling man he had ever met. Despite that sounding a little creepy. They stayed locked in their embrace for a few more blissful seconds before Kurt pulled away. Kurt waved once more before heading back downstairs and heading for the bus stop. He barely had any money left in his pocket for cab fees.

He came home to see Rachel and Finn making out furiously on the couch. "Oh c'mon you two that's disgusting. I do not want to see that. I am going to have to burn the couch now." Kurt groaned, hanging his coat on the rack as the broke apart. "Sorry I thought you were out. Your keys and stuff were gone." Rachel explained, blushing. Finn shifted on the couch. "So how was your date?" Kurt asked. "Don't try and change the subject Kurt Hummel. Where were you? You told me you would be hanging out here all night." Rachel said sternly. "Well mom," Kurt started sarcastically, earning a eyeroll from Rachel, "It just so happens, I was out helping a friend. They were drunk and called m to come pick them up." "Ooh, that cute guy form Vogue?" Rachel squealed happily. "No, actually, it was Blaine." Kurt corrected. "What?" Finn chimed in. "Yeah, didn't he call you? He said he was just going to try and call you, but I came to get him anyway." Kurt answered. "Crap. I haven't checked my phone in hours." Finn smacked his head and ran to his coat, which was draped over one of their chairs. "He called four times. Guess I cant completely turn off my phone while I'm on dates now. So what happened?" Finn asked curiously.

"He said he broke up with Sebastian. Apparently Sebastian was saying some shitty things about you and I. So Blaine got pissed and broke up with him. And he didn't take it well." Kurt explained. "Great. That's all we need. A psycho Sebastian Smythe on the loose." Finn shook his head. "What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "Well, when I met the dude, he was kinda intense. Like, he was a very spiteful person. Made crude jokes about people and was just really snarky and annoying." Finn told him. "And now he is out for my blood. Great." Kurt said unenthusiastically. "I should go though. Good luck at work tomorrow Kurt. By baby." Finn addressed Kurt then Rachel as he pulled her in for a goodnight kiss. Kurt left to wash his face and let the lovebirds makeout in peace. Butterflies were having a war in his stomach as he thought about Sebastian's newfound taste for Kurt Hummel blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt walked into work the next morning with his eyes pealed for any sign of the man who hated his guts. He saw Hunter at the counter, wiping it down lazily. Dave was cleaning out the espresso machine with a bored expression on his face. No sign of Sebastian yet. Thankfully. "Hey! why is everyone so lively today?" Kurt asked sarcastically. "No customers yet. We've been open two hours. I'm dying here. I cant clock out for six more hours." Hunter complained. "Dave didn't answer. Just moved to the backroom without a word, something Kurt was quite used to now.

"Yay. So another fun day at the coffee shop." Kurt grumbled putting on the damn apron he hated so much. Hunter sighed, "Yep." It was fairly silent for a couple minutes before the bell dinged and they both looked up immediately. Only to be disappointed when Sebastian strode through the door. "Late again Smythe." Hunter mumbled. "Shut up." Sebastian snapped. "Whoa dude, calm your shit. I was just joking." Hunter defended putting his hands up in mock defeat. "Yeah well I'm not really in a joking mood." Sebastian retorted. Hunter didn't say a word and flipped Sebastian off when he went into the backroom to put his stuff away. "Geez. The fuck is his problem?" Hunter whispered to Kurt. "He got dumped." Kurt replied. "Seriously? That Blaine guy finally come to his senses huh? Bout time. So how do you know about it?" Hunter snorted.

"I'm friends with Blaine. I picked him up after he got wasted last night. I guess Sebastian was being an asshole and insulting me and Blaine's roommate, Finn. Said he was acting like a huge nutbag." Kurt gossiped quietly. "I knew he was a psychopath." Hunter said. "Understatement of the freakin century." Kurt snorted really loudly. "Hey! How about you just shut your mouth asshole!" Sebastian grunted from behind Kurt as he shoved Kurt forwards, right into Hunter who hit some glasses and knocked them over.

"What the fuck Sebastian? Calm the hell down. No need to start shoving people. We were just talking." Hunter told him angrily. "I heard you fuckers talking shit. I'm not hard of hearing." Sebastian spit back. "We didn't mean for you to hear any of that Sebastian." Kurt tried. "No shit. I could tell by the way you whispering. So Kurt, Blaine come crying to you last night? Tell you what a douchebag I was? There's no need to lie to me now. I just heard your entire conversation. I know Blaine likes you. That's why he broke up with me. I'm not stupid either. You on the other hand, seem to know exactly how to wreck a good relationship. Everything was fine until you went to their place and talked him up. That makes you the douchebag. Everyone seems to think that I'm the villain. But really its you. The sadistic home wrecker." Sebastian snarled. "You need to get some help Sebastian. You're speaking like a child. Its not like you two were married or something. Maybe you guys broke up because you're a jealous asshole who doesn't let his boyfriend have any friends that are of the male species. That combined with the fact that you're rude as hell, doesn't make you fun to be around. Those are not really desirable qualities for anybody." Kurt fought back. Sebastian looked like he as going to explode from Kurt's words. They stood in a stalemate for a few moments before Sebastian suddenly swung his arm back and before Kurt had any time to react, his fist had made contact with Kurt's eye.

Kurt screamed and doubled over in pain as Sebastian took him to the ground. Sebastian got in a hit to Kurt's jaw and lip before Sebastian was pulled off of him. Kurt looked through his good eye to see Hunter pull him to the ground and land a solid punch to Sebastian's nose. Sebastian groaned and fought back even more fiercely. "Calm. The fuck. Down!" Hunter yelled through hits and punches as the two continued to duke it out on the floor. Hunter managed to hit Sebastian square in the eye, sending him into a curled up ball. "Fuck. You okay Kurt?" Hunter asked, breathing heavily. Kurt opened his mouth to answer but saw Sebastian get up and lunge for Hunter, "Look out!" Kurt shouted. It was too late and the men went crashing into a nearby table. They split the wood of the chair they landed on and knocked the entire table over, sending them crashing to the floor with it. There ere just screams and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Kurt sat there in horror, not wanting to put himself in the middle of this fight, knowing he was not capable of packing a very good punch.

Kick. Scream. Punch. Shout. Crash. These were the only sounds that could be heard if you waked into the coffee shop at that moment. The fight was finally broken up when Sandy and Dave arrived pulling the two men apart. "Let me go!" Sebastian shouted and struggled in Dave's arms as he spit out blood that had dripped down from his nose. "Fuck no." Dave replied tightening his grip on Sebastian's arms. "Can someone please tell me what the heck is going on here? And why its going on in my coffee shop?" Sandy demanded. "Sebastian started it." Hunter spit out, wincing as Sandy gripped one of his bruises too hard. "Hummel? You got anything to say?" Dave asked, turning to him. "Sebastian threw the first punch." Kurt confirmed.

"Well you guys are gonna have to take it up with the police when I call them. After you've taken a trip to the hospital. Separately. Karofsky, I want you to escort Smythe. Hummel and Clarington go together. You seem to be on better terms." Sandy instructed. "Oh my beautiful table and chairs." Sandy groaned to himself as he walked back to his office. Dave didn't say anything as he pulled Sebastian toward the door. "This isn't fucking over." Sebastian spit at Kurt and Hunter. They both glared at him before looking at the mess they had caused.

Glasses had been shattered in a few places. To go cups and lids were scattered all around, the table was busted and tipped over on its side, and the two chairs had their legs split with wood sticking out in all directions. "Thanks." Kurt mumbled in appreciation. There was no way Kurt would've been able to handle that on his own. "Yeah no problem." Hunter replied like it was no big deal. "Seriously. I would not have been able to do that on my own." Kurt complemented. "I'd do it for any of my friends," Hunter told him smiling slightly, "Now stop with this mushy crap and go get some drugs, My face is freaking killing me." Hunter said, patting Kurt n the back and turning away. Kurt chuckled as Hunter headed out the door first. Kurt looked back at the blood and glass cup pile in the middle of the floor. He shuddered and followed Hunter out to the taxi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews, follows and favorites! It means a lot to me to receive such great feedback. :) Thanks for reading my story! Remember: Reviews and anything else are love! :D**

**We Love Cory Monteith! :')**

**I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and other Glee creators. :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a couple of days since the fight at the coffee shop. Kurt, Hunter, and Sebastian were not allowed at work for two weeks and had to stay away from the coffee shop during that time. Apparently Sandy had asked the cops that they stay away from his sacred space for a few weeks. Whatever the hell that was about. And to top it all off, school started tomorrow. And Kurt had a nice big purple bruise on his left eye.

Rachel had been outraged when she rushed to the hospital and found out Kurt had been in a fight. She said it wasn't really like Kurt to get in a physical fight. He just shrugged and claimed that none of it was his fault. Kurt hadn't talked to Blaine for a few days and he was sure Blaine knew what happened. Rachel most likely told Finn and he and Blaine live together. Blaine didn't even check to see if Kurt was okay.

_"Psh. Some friend." _Kurt said to himself the Tuesday before their first term at NYADA started. He and Rachel had decided to do some last minute school shopping with the money her dads had sent them for supplies. It was Kurt of course, who suggested they spend it on clothes instead. "You almost ready Kurt?" Rachel shouted from the living room. Kurt had spent the last ten minutes covering his ugly bruise with as must makeup as he could, while still having it look decent.

"Yeah. Just trying to cover this disgusting thing." Kurt said coming onto the living room. "Oh its not that bad Kurt. You're overreacting." Rachel responded. "Overreacting?!" Kurt said incredulously. "You cant even see it unless you're like super close to your face." Rachel told him, stepping really close to him and looking into his eyes to prove her point. "You're just trying to make me feel better." Kurt scoffed. Rachel looked offended, "No I am not. I'm telling you the truth." Kurt rolled his eyes but looked amused.

"Lets go. I want to get my shopping on." Kurt pulled her out the door and downstairs. "I cant believe school starts tomorrow." Rachel said linking arms with her best friend. "Uh I know. Exciting isn't it? Finally we get to see what life will be like as college students." Kurt agreed. "Prestigious college students. Don't forget that. They only allow a handful of students a year. And we both made it in." Rachel added grinning from ear to ear. "Of course." Kurt said tapping her nose. "Now where are we going?" She asked. "I don't know actually," Kurt laughed, "I'm torn between Saks Fifth Avenue and Macy's. But H&M will have some absolutely adorable jackets for you." Kurt pondered. "We can decide after we get some coffee. We were all out at the apartment and I haven't had my pick-me-up this morning." Rachel told him, pulling him into the nearest Starbucks. "Its like you knew this was right here." Kurt chuckled as they stood in line. "Well, there is a Starbucks like every two blocks." Rachel pointed out. "Yeah that's true." Kurt agreed as they took a step to the front counter.

"What would you two like?" The woman asked. "An iced caramel macchiato for him, a cinnamon dolce latte for me, and a blueberry muffin." Rachel ordered automatically. "That will be thirteen fifty please." The woman said, passing the order back to someone. Rachel handed her a fifteen and moved to wait for their order. "Keep the change." Kurt told her and moved next to Rachel. "So have you heard from Blaine lately?" Rachel asked. "Nope. He's probably embarrassed that his ex-boyfriend was such a psychopath." Kurt scoffed. "Finn said Blaine's been asking about you." Rachel let out. "Yeah well, I'm not exactly up for one f these chases that he obviously loves to pursue. We've already had more drama than most actual couples. Its ridiculous." Kurt said dryly. "Maybe he just feels guilty that you got the crap kicked and punched out of you because of his ex." Rachel defended Blaine.

"Rach, its lovely that you trying to defend your new friend, but I'm just not into all this shit. I just want a relationship where a guy likes and I like him. Simple as that. No big drama, no ex boyfriend crap, and no avoidance of the other person." Kurt clarified. They sat down after receiving their order. "Okay sorry. I'll drop it then," Rachel gave up, " You wanna split this muffin with me?" "Sure. Now where should we go today?" Kurt questioned. "I guess we could just go to fifth avenue. Its going to have a lot more options," Rachel said, " You okay with that?" "What do you mean am I okay with it? Of course I am." Kurt hopped up and put the rest of the muffin and put it into his mouth. "C'mon." He grabbed her and his coffee and dragged her to the nearest bus stop. "Someone is excited." Rachel giggled as he pulled her into a seat. "You know how excited I get when shopping is involved." Kurt answered before sipping his coffee.

They arrived there twenty minutes later after a couple of bus changes. Kurt's eyes lit up like it was freakin Christmas morning. There were people everywhere, shopping bags in hand. Tons of shops lined the streets. From lingerie to elegant wedding dresses. "Honey I'm home." Kurt whispered happily. Rachel giggled and let him drag her into whatever shop his little heart desired.

They spent hours going from one shop to another. They came back to a cab loaded with bags. "You know, If your dads didn't pay for half of the things we do, we wouldn't be able to do anything." Kurt pointed out as they loaded their stuff into the cab first then followed it.

"Yeah. Their jobs definitely pay off. That and the fact that I'm their only daughter. And they adore you." Rachel agreed smiling happily. "Well I'd say today was a pretty good haul. Lots of new clothes for school. And my perfect over the shoulder bag. I'm not into the whole backpack thing. Easier access with the shoulder bags." Kurt said proudly. "Its raining." Rachel pouted. "Ooh! Our first New York rain? Why are you pouting? I absolutely love the rain." Kurt squealed. "Open the window." Kurt told her. "No, I'm going to get all wet." Rachel held her own, not allowing him to open her window. "Fine. Big baby." Kurt stuck his tongue out at her and rolled down his own window. He stuck his head out the window and let the cool rain hit his face lightly. "This is so worth messing up my hair." Kurt told her closing his eyes and breathing in the damp, wet smelling New York air. It felt absolutely amazing and freeing.

They both ended up with their heads stuck out their windows, and by the time they were back to their apartment, both of them were soaked from the top of their heads to their neck. "Damn its chilly now." Rachel said shivering. "T-totally worth it." Kurt stuttered because of his chattering teeth. "Some nice hot chocolate sounds good right now." Rachel shivered again sitting on the couch and pulling the duvet draped over it up to her chin. "Skooch." Kurt demanded getting under the blanket with her and grabbing the remote. "Maybe we could call the guys and have them pick up some coco on the way." Rachel said. "Lets do it. Go text Finn." Kurt agreed. Rachel leaped up and picked her phone off the kitchen island.

After Rachel had texted Finn and he agreed, Rachel sat back down and they started watching Big Bang Theory. The knock at the door arrived half an hour later. "Rach!" Finn called through the other side of the door. "Coming Finny!" Rachel answered jumping off the couch quickly. She tore the door open to a grinning Finn. "Hey guys." Rachel greeted immediately wrapping her arms around Finn's warm torso. Finn lifted her up and the two started making out as Blaine walked in shyly. "Hey Kurt." He smiled. "Hi." Kurt said simply, managing a small smile himself. Blaine held out the hot coco like a peace treaty.

"Thanks. Rach and I were really craving this." Kurt told him as he tried to push Finn into the apartment a little better so he could shut the door. "I'll heat up the water." Blaine suggested, searching through the cupboards to find a pan. "Cupboard underneath the stove." Kurt directed moving to get out four coffee mugs. "You guys wanna detach and go sit down on the couch and choose a movie?" Blaine chuckled at the two of them who still had their tongues locked.

They broke apart grinning like idiots, "Sorry." Finn said sheepishly. Finn gripped her hand and pulled her to the couch with him. He let her sit in his lap, tucked her into the blanket, and buried his face in her neck from behind. "Hey so, I'm sorry I haven't you know, asked about you lately. I felt sort of ashamed. It was my fault you got beaten up. If that other guy hadn't been there to help you.. Who knows what would've happened. I feel like I should send a fruit or muffin basket to that guy." Blaine whispered as they heated up the coco, side by side. "Hunter is a great guy. I understand how you feel. He is your ex, but that doesn't mean I blame you at all. Its not like you sent him to beat me up." Kurt smiled. Blaine just smiled back and handed Kurt his cup. "Good. Thank for understanding." He whispered before grabbing one of the other cups and heading to the couch where the couple was all snuggled up. Kurt grinned to himself and grabbed the last one following suit.

Kurt handed the other one to Rachel who immediately took a sip. "Mmm that's so good." Rachel said, letting the hot liquid warm her chilled body. "I vote Crazy Stupid Love!" Kurt said quickly. "Second it!" Rachel agreed hopping up in excitement. "Fine by me." Blaine said. "Guess I don't have a choice do I?" Finn laughed as Rachel put it in and plopped back onto Finn's lap. Finn grinned and snuggled into her warm neck again. Kurt sat down next to Blaine and smiled. And after a few minutes of watching the credits Kurt felt Blaine fumbled on the couch for a moment until his hand gripped Kurts softly. Kurt looked at Rachel and Finn who were oblivious to anyone else, and gripped Blaine's hand right back trying and failing to contain an enormous smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt breathed out heavily as he walked to his first class. This was his first day of college and his stomach was full of butterflies. Him and Rachel had been joined at the hip until she had to go to her first dance class. Once there, they had to part ways. This was one of two classes they didn't have together. Dance and one elective. Kurt opted for a Costume Design class while Rachel thought it would be interesting to take a Shakesperean Drama class. But other than that they had Acting I, Musical Theater, Performance Analysis, Vocal Technique, a literature class, and a musical history class together. They decided that in order to lighten their senior year, they would take the majority of their classes the first couple of years. For the freshmen this year, the teachers put up signs at each door to show where each class was. Something Kurt found very helpfu. Because all the halls in this building looked exactly the same.

He eventually came to the door labeled Costume Design. He pushed through the door. It was a smaller class. Mostly just freshman, you could tell by the overwhelmed looks on their faces. Kurt was sure he looked a little green. "Welcome." slight idle age woman at the front greeted. Kurt smiled politely and sat down at a seat near the middle.

"Okay, I'd say its about time we start. My name is Mrs. Harks and that all you may call me. No cutesy, funny little nicknames. When I call your name I'd like you to say 'here'. This is just a formality, it will only happen for the first couple of days. For the freshman getting used to their schedule. After that, it is up to you to make sure you're here in time and read to work. In this class we'll be studying different broadway shows and the costumes that went along with those. We'll learn about the masterminds behind the costumes, their inspirations, etc. Eventually we'll get to the part where you get mimic some of the work done and create your out designs. This is a very art based class. Most of it is about interpretation and creativity. I'm sure everyone will do perfectly fine. But we'll get to the rest of the logistics later. Right now, roll call. James Abernathan." She said all this with profound confidence before taking roll call. The remaining hour and a half of the class consisted of Mrs. Harks going through her syllabus and attempting to learn most of the kids names with some success. They were after all a small class.

Kurt left his class in a happy mood. His next class started in twenty minutes and it was performance analysis. Thankfully he had it with Rachel. He needed a familiar face right now. They had decided to meet early for every class so they could get the best seats. Rachel was what you'd call an eager learner. He navigated down the winding and seemingly endless hall until he reached the desired classroom. Thank god for school maps. "Kurt!" Rachel squealed the money she saw him. "It's so nice to see a friendly face." Rachel said, relieved. "Tell me about it." Kurt said as they linked arms and walked into the classroom. "You two here for this class?" The teacher asked. "Yeah. We're early birds." Rachel answered brightly. "Okay. Well have a seat anywhere." The man said, slightly intimidated by Rachel's cheery and positive attitude.

"So how was dance? I have that class first thing after lunch." Kurt pried. Rachel was silent for a minute. "It's um. Well. It was okay." Rachel tried to appear excited but failed miserably. "Oh god. Rachel Barbra Berry please tell me what happened." Kurt demanded trying to keep his voice down so they wouldn't be heard by the teacher. "Well, the teacher is just, a completely horrible human being. She called me David Shwimmer throughout the entire class and ridiculed me in front of everybody." Rachel pouted. Kurt rubbed her arm sympathetically. "It's like she has some kind of personal vendetta against me. I hate her. She's worse then Sue Slyvester. She seems to think I'm some crappy performer with no talent." Rachel said with gathering anger in her voice. "And to top it all off her teachers aids are arrogant jerks who think they're perfect. It's horrible. I think they student teach every beginning dance class." Rachel groaned, rubbing her temples. "Whats her name? Maybe by some miracle I don't have her." Kurt begged. "Cassandra July." Rachel spit the name out like it was an offensive term.

"Shit. That's my dance teacher." Kurt groaned staring at his schedule, willing it to change. "Well may god be with you." Rachel said seriously. "Good luck with those morons she calls teachers aids too." Rachel snorted. "Just great." Kurt sighed. Stidents started filing in after that and they stopped talking in order to get the introduction for this class.

Kurt and Rachel are lunch together next to one of the fountains in the middle courtyard. Rachel wished him the best of luck before he headed off to the same classroom she had been in. Kurt walked through the door and was greeted by a thin blonde woman. "Hello newbie. Go stand with the other newbies and find some pants that fit." She said abruptly pointing to a small group of students by the full wall mirrors.

Also in the corner of the room next to the barre's (ballet bars), were the two teachers aids. At least Kurt assumed they were, given their obvious air of arrogance. The first one had wavy hair that looked like it took way too long to do. His eyes were cold and devout of emotion. He looked just as soulless as Rachel described. The other guy was buff and tan. He would be very attractive if his face wasn't smug and stuck up looking. He kind of resembled that donkey from Shrek. If you looked at him at the right angle. They looked like people that would make his life a living hell.

Once the classroom had filled Ms. July took the floor. "Welcome to beginning dance. You all seem like a very hopeful bunch. Hate to be the one to step on all of your dreams, but I run a very tight ship here. If you can't make it in my class, you will not make it anywhere in showbiz. In this class, you will be worked to your limits and beyond. Im not here to baby you and make everything a-okay. I'm here to whip your sorry asses into shape and make you well rounded dancers. Now before I can continue I'd like to introduce my teacher aids." Ms. July said with no mercy. She was harsh and to the point. No beating around the bush with this woman. She pointed to the wavy haired guy first, "This is Jesse St. James. He is primarily my demonstrator for ballet and tap. The more classical areas of dance." She said, "And this is Brody Weston. He is my contemporary dancer. He will be the demonstrator for jazz, the tango and a couple other more modern dances. When I'm not here for some reason, they will be in charge. Also be prepared for any time changes or cancelations. An quite often we will have combined classes. You must get used to different dance partners or getting partnered with someone who you can't stand. Because that's life. Now lets get started." She continued ruthlessly.

Kurt felt relieved when he looked around at the other terrified and nervous faces of most of his classmates. Ms. July had them stretching on the barres within minutes of her speech. She sent out her aids to help her instruct the students. Brody stopped in front of him and straightened out his back. "So I was saw you having lunch with Rachel Berry." Brody stated. "Yes. I tend to eat lunch with my friends." Kurt stated, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "I talked to her earlier when she was in here. She's a firecracker." Brody said suggestively. "That firecracker has a boyfriend. And I'm sure she's not interested." Kurt scoffed. "No one can resist the Weston charm." Brody said cockily. "Is there a reason you're over here not instructing me? This is dance class. You should probably be instructing me. Not interrogating me about my best friend." Kurt said getting severely annoyed. "Just curious about her. She's intriguing. No need to go all big brother on me." Brody answered, straightening Kurt's knee without locking it.

Kurt bit his tongue. Saying what was on his mind right now would get him in trouble on his first day. He didn't need a repeat of the coffee shop. Brody moved on to other students after that. But Kurt had a feeling Brody was not about to give up on his stupid as hell quest. Class sort of flew by after that. Kurt was gathering his bags and books when Ms. July shouted to the retreating students, "Make sure you all bring your own attire for your next class. I do not just give out leotards and tights. Woman must wear a leotard with tights. Men, I want you in black leggings and a black, short sleeved T-shirts. Absolutely no exceptions." She instructed sternly. Kurt heaved a relieved sigh when he realized this long first day was just about over. His last class was theater history and he had Rachel with him. That means they could gripe on Ms. July and her cronies as much as they wanted. Ugh, and now he had to go out and buy new tights, shorts, and leggings. He had to be prepared for anything. Kurt Hummel refused to fail anything or be looked at as a pathetic loser. Nuh uh, Kurt Hummel was going to show this world exactly what he had to offer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their last class went off without a hitch and they headed home after what seemed like the longest day since they got to New York. "You know, I never saw Blaine. I mean, I kow he's a sophomore or something but I expected to see him in the hall." Kurt said as he plopped tiredly on the couch. Maybe his schedule today is completely different from yours." Rachel suggested, putting a cup of ice water on the table for him. "I suppose you're right." Kurt folded as he took his cup of water and sipped from it. "Well today wasn't so bad minus the bitch in dance class." Rachel swore, something she rarely did.

"Ugh she's such a delight isn't she?" Kurt agreed sarcastically, "And then we have her two bonehead assistants, the wavy haired, condescending prick and the man slut who thinks he's gods special event." Kurt spat. "You know Brody kept asking about you? He said he saw us at lunch and said he thought you were a firecracker. After I basically told him to screw off, ten minutes later, he was dropping more hints concerning his attraction to you." Kurt scoffed as Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yeah he was bothering me in class too. I would find him more attractive if he weren't the biggest asshole I'd ever met." Rachel agreed. "Well I'd say next time you should knee him in he groin. Teach him a lesson on not hitting on woman who don't want it." Kurt said. "Just please don't tell Finn about him. I don't need him to start getting jealous and possessive. I don't want any problems in our relationship, it's going perfectly." Rachel pleaded. "I want I promise." Kurt told her. Rachel smiled gratefully.

Kurts phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and slid the bar across. It was from Justin, _"Guess two just put in a good word for you as a Vogue intern? :P" _Kurt's eyes widened, _"Are you freakin serious? :D" _Kurt texted back. _"Yep. I'd say this job is in the bag. But just to help your chances even more, I'd send a small portfolio of some of your outfits/clothes. Isabelle will absolutely love it." _Justin texted back. "Rachel." Kurt said calmly. "What?" Rachel asked. "Can you help me with something? I need you to help put together a portfolio of all my favorite clothes." Kurt said with rising excitement. "Why do you need to do that?" She questioned. "Justin jut texted me and said he put in a good word for me. He said I should to a portfolio to impress Isabelle." Kurt squealed. "Isabelle? As in Isabelle Wright?! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I'm totally in! Lets get started." Rachel gushed leaping up from the couch and pulling Kurt with her. "I'm so excited!" Kurt nearly screamed as they practically ran to Kurt's room.

They spent the rest of the night putting together outfits and taking pictures of those outfits. At eleven o'clock they were transferring the pictures onto Kurt's laptop. "We can finish up tomorrow. I'm completely exhausted." Kurt yawned. "Me too." Rachel agree, also yawning. "Thanks for helping Rach. This really means a lot me." Kurt gushed giving her a quick hug before she walked out of the room. "No problem." She grinned, turning in for the night.

Kurt smiled excitedly as he dressed himself into his pajamas. Getting this job would mean so much to him. Not only is fashion something that means so much to him, but he would get the chance to work with Isabelle Wright. One of the most profound fashion designers in New York. So far this year was starting out really great. Kurt crawled into bed and snuggled into his covers. He was too excited to sleep so he just took out his phone and started flipping through his notifications.

Within a half hour he heard the door open and voices quietly whispering. He felt his stomach fall to his knees. He quickly hopped into his feet and grabbed his umbrella, creeping to the hallway. He felt relief literally flood through him when he heard Rachel's voice whisper, "Yeah he's asleep. But no funny business. My bed is up against the wall which is very close to his bed on the other side." She whispered. Kurt had to stifle a laugh. They thought they were so sneaky. He had feet like Sasquatch. Kurt was surprised the neighbors downstairs didn't think there was a herd of buffalo up here. "Good. Cause no offense, but he kinda freaks me out. Like I don't know what it is but he's scary." Finn said seriously, making Rachel giggle softly.

Kurt stood there listening to them while trying not to be heard. Hey, it was possible there could be something to use as leverage for anything he needed. "I missed you today." Finn whispered lovingly. Kurt could see Rachel's blush from here as she smiled shyly, "You're so cute." She gushed. "I know. I try," Finn chuckled, "I really did though. I know it sounds super cheesy, but I miss you every second I'm not with you." Finn stated romantically as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her impossibly close so that he was completely leaning down to look at her. "Me too. Sometimes you're all I can think about. Nothing else." Rachel said as she leaned up to kiss his lips fiercely. Finn responded just as fiercely and moaned. "Oh Finn." She whimpered as he gripped her butt and pulled her up against him and the wall next to them.

And that was where Kurt drew the line. "Whats up Finn?" Kurt asked as though he hadn't been standing there. They jolted apart instantly and both their heads whipped around to see Kurt standing there with a grin on his face. "K-Kurt! Hey, uh Finn's just, returning my lipstick." Rachel lied as she blushed deep red. "Really Rach? That was the best lie you could come up with? He's returning your lipstick?" Kurt chuckled loudly and came out into the living room and away from his hiding spot behind his door. Rachel looked down and tried to hide a smile. "Yeah babe, that was kinda lame." Finn smiled and poked her shoulder jokingly. Rachel just smacked his arm in return. "So um, what's with the midnight rendezvous?" Kurt asked. "Finn didn't get off work until eleven and we were trying to be quiet so we wouldn't disturb you." Rachel answered. "Rachel, I have no problem with Finn being over," Kurt laughed at her silliness, "I just don't want to see it. And if you're gonna have sex here, I would like you to warn me beforehand so that I can put headphones in." Both Finn and Rachel blushed deeply at Kurt's sex comment. "We haven't uh, had sex yet." Finn said quickly. Kurt smiled at their slight embarrassment. Everything they did just seemed to make Kurt laugh today. _"I'll chalk it up to my good mood today." _"You know, we probably should have talked about these ground rules sooner." Kurt said to Rachel.

"Agreed. Lets discuss the terms tomorrow." Rachel nodded her head. "Okay. IIll leave you twoi to get back to your sex." Kurt chuckled. "Shut up!" Rachel smacked Kurt's arm this time as he laughed all the way to his room until he shut the door. As he settled in bed, he heard Rachel settle into hers, not alone. By gods grace, he didn't hear any sex going on. Just quiet talking. He assumed they were cuddling. Kurt was a very independent person, but he too craved that closeness from human contact. It had never really been that way with Adam. Kurt could not sleep right now so he decided to just go into the living room and watch tv. Maybe the sounds of the boring weather channel mans droning voice combined with the mind numbingly boring music would help him fall asleep.

Inside Rachel's room, she could not sleep either. Perhaps it was something in the air that night that would just not allow anyone to sleep. Or maybe the lingering feeling that something was about to happen one of these days, something big. She looked over at Finn who was staring down at her lovingly, his arms wrapped tightly around her underneath the covers. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah. I just can't sleep. But its no big deal. I'm still trying to get used to the noise difference between here and Lima." She giggled as she rubbed his forearm. "Mmm we don't have to sleep then. I'm not that tired anymore." Finn smiled mischievously as he lowered his hands to her hips and started kissing the hot skin of her neck. She gave a breathy chuckled and moaned involuntarily at his touch. "But- but we have class tomorrow." Rachel tried, but she leaned her head back to give him more room anyway. "You told me you don't have class until ten." Finn smiled into her neck and then sucked at her pulse point, causing her to buck her hips slightly. "W-what about you?" She asked, beginning to loose coherence. "I have three classes tomorrow. One was canceled cause the professors kid is sick. Class starts at one for me." Finn grinned. Rachel answered by pulling his face from her neck and smashing her lips against his.

Finn laughed into their kiss as she pulled her body up so it was basically on top of his. She then grinded her hips against his pelvis, eliciting a moan from him. "You are too fucking sexy for your own good." Finn whispered up at her breathlessly. She giggled and ran her hands down his chest. "Mmm baby," Finn started in between their almost frantic kisses, "I know you're not ready. For sex. But we can do.. uh other stuff." Finn ventured nervously. "Like what other stuff?" She questioned. She knew exactly what he was talking about, but she just really wanted him to say it in that sexy, husky voice of his. "You know.. Touch each other. Around the nether regions." Finn clarified, gaining more strength. Despite the sexiness of their situation, Rachel had to laugh at his choice of words. "You think that's funny?" Finn smiled tickling her ribs lightly, making her laugh even harder. Eventually the tickling gave way to delicate touching. "C-can I?" Finn stuttered as he motioned to her chest. She nodded softly and pecked his lips before sitting back and letting him gently slip his hand under her tank top. His hand trembled as it groped the hot skin of her stomach before slowly reaching back down to pull the hem of her tank top up. He slid it up so just her tan abdomen was uncovered. His eyes visibly darkened as his eyes dilated. He rubbed his hands over it for a minute or two, loving the feel of her skin. Before long, he just couldn't take it anymore and bent his head down so they his lips were touching her stomach. He breathed in the hint of vanilla her skin gave off and kissed her bellybutton, making her moan again. His tongue came to the front of his mouth and he licked one long line from the bottom of her belly, up to the bottom of her bra. Rachel shuddered and gripped his hair in her hands tugging lightly. "Oh Finn." He dipped his tongue in her bellybutton and swirled it around before finally lifting her shirt all the way up and over her head. He sucked on the skin in several spots leading up to her chest before pulling his back a little bit just to look at her.

"You're so beautiful Rach." He whispered. She smiled tearfully before pulling up to kiss him on the lips. When the needed to part for oxygen, Finn immediately moved down to kiss the top of her breast, the part not covered by her black lace bra. He licked his way around both her breasts before burying his face in between them and breathing in every inch of her he could. She pushed his head impossibly closer to her and massaged his scalp. His groan of pleasure was muffled by her chest and she grinned. He licked and sucked the valley between her breasts like he needed her to survive. He reached around behind her and began to unbuckled her bra. She was breathing like she had just run a marathon as it snapped open. He took his time and ran his fingers underneath the straps before pulling it down her slender arms and completely off her body. "Oh baby. You're so fucking perfect." He groaned as he took in the sight of her erect nipples and taut, soft breasts. She heaved a sigh and had to touch him somewhere. So she reached under his shirt and pulled it off in one swift move. His tan abdomen was very impressive, so impressive Rachel just stared as her mouth watered at the sight. He had abs that were not sickeningly noticeable and it was trim with very little hair. "_Oh sweet lord." _Rachel groaned internally. "Like what you see?" He chuckled, noticing her staring at his own chest. "Mmm. Very much." She managed huskily through her dry throat. He blushed and grinded his very noticeable erection on her leg. "Finn." Rachel groaned bucking her hips up to him. He responded by reaching down to take her nipple in his mouth, sucking on it. He swiped his tongue of the little nub several times and switched to the next breast. He did this for several minutes, just switching back and forth. "Baby, you're so addicting. I cant get enough of you." Finn told her not leaving her chest for even a moment. She reached down to palm him through his pants and he stopped his minstrations immediately and buried his face in her neck. "Fuck, Rach." He moaned, causing vibrations all over her neck.

"Oh Finn!" Rachel nearly shouted as he suddenly started licking her everywhere he could reach. Her neck, her face, her breasts. He even managed to suck on her belly button with some manuvering. Then suddenly they heard banging on the opposite wall. "Um, can you not?" Kurts voice was heard from where Rachel knew was the living room. Finn laughed and Rachel blushed like crazy. "Can't your crazy horomone ridden bodies wait until we've settled some ground rules for this?" Kurt asked as his voice got closer to the door. "Don't come in!" Rachel begged, given she was topless. "I wasn't going to. I'm sure at least one of you is naked. I'm just going to bed. Please stop your nasty sex party in there." Kurt said and they heard the door to his room shut. "I mean it!" Kurt pounded on the wall by their heads. Rachel giggled. "Well that was humiliating. I'm never going to be able to look my best friend in the eye ever again." Rachel groaned.

Finn laughed. "I'm sure there will be plenty of times when you catch with a guy or he catches you with me. Or hears the other. You are living together. And sex is natural baby." Finn cooed resting his head in her neck again and kissing it. Rachel smiled after realizing he made sure to say his own name instead of another guy. "I know. But that doesn't make it not weird. I mean, Kurt and I share everything with each other. But that certainly doesn't mean I want him to hear me moan my boyfriends name out in ecstacy." Rachel said stubbornly. Finn laughed again. "You really find this funny don't you?" Rachel asked, smacking his bare chest. "Yeah I do actually," Finn stuck his tongue out playfully, "I think it funny how awkward you two are about each others sex lives. Blaine and I have already established that we're totally cool with that kind of thing." "Well yay for you and Blaine." Rachel pouted. "Maybe it'll all be good when you guys talk tomorrow." Finn said rubbing her side. "Yeah, after we both die from embarrassment." Rachel said burying her face in Finns torso. He just laughed and kissed the top of her lovingly. "Let's go to sleep." He said. "Well I need my tank then Finny." She said cutely. "You can't sleep topless?" Finn raised his eyebrows suggestively. "No!" Rachel laughed and slapped his arm.

"You'll just have to settle for my tiny shorts and thin tank top." Rachel winked. "I think I can deal." Finn grinned. She layed back down on her pillows and Finn immediately pulled her towards his body. "You know it's gonna be impossible for me to leave your side in the morning. Especially after what's happened tonight." Finn told her before he kissed the back of her head sweetly. "It'll be hard for me too." Rachel agreed kissing his forearm making him shiver and then staying still as she pulled his arm tighter around her body. "Goodnight Rach." He whispered hotly in her ear before kissing the side of her face. "Goodnight Finn." She whispered back and snuggled into his warm body. That was the last thing said after that and the two fell into a blissful sleep within each others arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt awoke to the sound of giggling out in the kitchen. "_They had better not be doing the nasty in the kitchen." _Kurt swung his legs over the side of the bed and headed to the next room. Kurt covered his eyes before walking in. "Please tell me that both of you are fully clothed and don't have your hands in a no-no area?" Kurt begged. "Kurt! Yes we are both clothed. We're just eating if you don't stop with the snarky comments you're on your own for breakfast." Rachel told him as Kurt uncovered his eyes to see them eating breakfast at the counter. "Hey can you blame me? You two sounded like a bunch of horny animals moaning last night." Kurt argued as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Shut up." Rachel said throwing a piece of toast at him. "H-hey!" Kurt chuckled. "Just eat, captain snarky. It's nine o'clock. We have to get ready for class." Rachel instructed. Kurt scooped some eggs onto his plate and and Rachel dropped toast into his plate as he passed her to sit next to Finn. "So how's Blaine?" Kurt asked, digging into his meal.

"Blaine's doing well. He seems, I dunno, more free now that he's not with Sebastian. The dude just kind of had some problems with letting Blaine hang out with his friends. He was very clingy. I hope he gets some serious help." Finn told him. "So he's happy?" Kurt asked. "Yeah. He seems a lot more cheery. He likes being able to hang out with his friends. Some of them moved out to New York too so he's excited to finally be able to hang out with them." Finn smiled. "Good." Kurt smiled back. "Why are you so interested?" Finn asked curiously. "What? I'm not allowed to inquire about one of my friends?" Kurt defended himself. Finn chuckled, "Of course you are. I'm just trying to continue our conversation." "Well Blaine is one of my best friends now and that's all he is. Nothing more." Kurt said hotly.

Finn smiled knowingly, "Sorry to ruffle your feathers Kurt. I thought you should know though, that Blaine asks about you a lot too," Finn paused for a minute, "Well I gotta go baby. I should go let you get ready. I should get stuff ready too. And I gotta check on Blaine, I didn't tell him I was over here last night." Finn told them, putting his late in the sink. "Bye." Rachel responded sweetly. Finn grinned at her while grabbing his jacket and moving over to her. He gripped her hips and planted a loving kiss on her lips. "Mmm I'll miss you." He said after they made out for a few moments. "I'll miss you more." Rachel said dreamily as they held hands and stared at each other before he was out the door. Rachel sighed happily. "Well you two seem happy. Ah the honeymoon phase." Kurt said once Finn had shut the door. "I've never felt so happy. We've only been here a few months and I feel like everything is finally coming together for me. Like my life is just now beginning you know?" Rachel explained with a grin on her face.

"I'm really happy for you Rach. It's so great to see you happy with a guy who adores everything about you." Kurt smiled. "Thanks Kurt." She grinned. A silence fell upon the room for a few moments before Rachel spoke again, "You know, Finn told me Blaine asks about a lot. And I mean a lot. Finn seems to think Blaine likes you a lot and I must agree." Kurt blushed slightly, "Well he just got out a relationship and whether or not I like him back, I will not be the rebound." "Kurt, that rebound crap is a load of garbage. It was probably made up by some guy who didn't want any drama after a relationship ended." Rachel told him. "You've thought about this often?" Kurt snorted. "Look Kurt, if you like someone I don't see why you can't ask him out. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get ready." Rachel said before she finished the rest of her coffee and put the cup in the sink.

Kurt stared after her until she disappeared behind her bedroom door. Maybe she was right. Whats the point of denying your feelings towards someone? It won't help you or that other person in any way. "_Rachel's right." _Kurt said to himself. With that thought, Kurt hopped off the chair and headed to his own room to get ready for the day.

He was just finishing up when Rachel popped her head into his bedroom. "We have a double date tonight. With Finn and Blaine." She said and walked back out. "Wait, whoa what? A double date?" Kurt shrieked and followed her out into the living room. "I mean, we are all going to dinner tonight. Just the four of us. As friends. Well except Finn and I obviously." Rachel corrected even though Kurt could see exatly what she was doing. "Rach. Don't think I have no idea what you're trying to do." Kurt said with a hand on his hip. "What? Finn asked if we would like to go to dinner and I said yes." Rachel told him innocently. Kurt rolled his eyes though he was amused. "Now c'mon. We have to get going." Rachel said grabbing her coat. "And grab your jacket. It's chilly outside." She instructed, tossing his jacket to him from the coat rack. "Yes mom." Kurt said childishly, making Rachel laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Kurt and Rachel were getting ready for their "date" with Blaine and Finn. "Do you think this tie looks okay with this shirt?" Kurt asked worriedly. "You're the fashion expert. But yeah, I think it looks really nice Kurt." Rachel answered. Kurt blew through his lips as the doorbell rang. "Don't be nervous." Rachel giggled as she went to answer the door. "Hi you." Rachel greeted as Finn came through first. "Hey baby. You look so beautiful." Finn complemented staring at her open mouthed and kissing her lips warmly. Blaine stepped around the couple and smiled at Kurt. "Hey Kurt." Blaine said. "Hi." Kurt smiled. "You guys ready?" Finn smiled with his arm around Rachel. "Yup. So are we taking the bus?" Kurt asked. "Nope. We're taking my car." Finn answered, letting everyone else walk ahead of him. "I didn't know you had a car baby." Rachel stated as she grabbed his hand. "Yeah I usually keep it in the parking lot across the street from our place but I didn't want to take the bus and a taxi probably wouldn't fit us all." Finn grinned, squeezing her hand.

"Shot gun!" Rachel shouted when they got out to the car. Finn chuckled at her cuteness, "Okay, Kurt, Blaine, you guys get the back seat then." Kurt looked suspiciously at the two people who were walking ahead of him. Finn owned a beat up red truck. It was definitely Finn. "Ive had this truck since High school. It's been through a lot with me." Finn said, patting the rim of the bed of the truck. Blaine pulled the seat back so he and Kurt could slip into the backseat. The truck was so tall, Finn had to hoist Rachel by he waist into the truck.

"Thank you Finn. You're so chivalrous." Rachel said sweetly when they had gotten her in. "Thanks. That's a good thing right?" Finn asked. Rachel nodded her head yes and Finn leaned in the car to kiss her. He broke apart moments later to move around the car and get into his seat. Kurt and Blaine were rolling their eyes in amusement at the sheer lovey dovey-ness of their friends.

After ten or fifteen minutes later they pulled up to a restaurant called The House. "Uh, Finn. Isn't this that really romantic restaurant." Blaine asked nervously. "What? What would give you that idea?" Finn asked as though he had no idea. "Oh I don't know, maybe it's because the only people going inside are clearly couples. An the lightning is very uh, serene and romantic." Blaine said. "Noo. I don't see it." Finn replied. "Let's go inside." Finn said parking the car and running around to Rachel's door. "Let me help you, gorgeous." Finn said holding out his hand. "Why thank you sir." Rachel giggled taking his hand. "They are sickening." Kurt whispered to Blaine jokingly. "Yeah. I feel my lunch coming up." Blaine agreed.

"Name?" The man asked. "Hudson." Finn answered politely. "Ah the two booths in the back." He said snapping his fingers, bringing a waiter up to them. "Two booths?" Blaine whispered to Finn. "Yep." Finn smiled taking Rachel's arm and pulling her to the first booth. "You set us up." Kurt whispered to Rachel. "Yep. Have fun." She grinned before turning back to Finn. Kurt sat so he and Rachel's booths were back to back. Blaine sat down hesitantly across from him. "I swear I had no idea they were planning this." Blaine told him upfront. "I didn't know either. I guess the two little schemers came up with this all by themselves." Kurt chuckled. "Well, Finn's paying so let's order the most expense food we can." Blaine laughed. "You know I can hear what you are saying. We are in the booth right next to you." Finn said, poking his head from behind Kurt. "I thought Rachel was sitting there?" Kurt questioned. "I wanted to sit next to her." As Finn answered, Rachel poked her head from the top of the booth.

"I don't have a ton of cash. Don't run me dry. We were just trying to help our best friends." Finn answers with a puppy dog face. Blaine sighed. "I know. We'll go easy on you." Blaine caved. Finn and Rachel smiled before turning back to their booth. "What can I get you two young men?" The waiter asked, coming up to their table. "I think I'm gonna try the house burger and just a water please. What about you?" Blaine asked. "I think I'll have the lobster club. That sounds really great right now. And I'll take a water too." Kurt smiled. "Very good. Your order will be ready in a few minutes." The waiter said before walking away to the kitchen. They waited a couple minutes until the waiter came back with those food and immediately dug in after thanking the man. "Man, this is one good burger." Blaine groaned as he bit into the juicy burger. "You wanna try some of the lobster club? It's amazing." Kurt told him. "Sure." Blaine grinned taking the piece of sandwich Kurt offered. They contined their meal until it was all gone and they were just chatting and drinking their water. "Check please." Kurt asked as the waiter came by. The man came back a minute later with their bill.

"Lemme see it." Finn said as Kurt handed it backwards." He stuck his card in the pocket and handed it to the waiter. The man handed Finn his card and wished their group a good night. "So Rach and I were gonna head to Central Park for a while. We want to walk around for a while. You want me to drop you off at home?" Finn asked. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a moment. "I think we want to go with you guys." Kurt answered. Rachel and Finn didn't say anything, they just smiled. Kurt and Blaine walked ahead of Finn and Rachel to the car. When Kurt and Blaine were out of earshot Finn and Rachel were giddy with joy. "We did it babe." Finn said while Rachel grinned triumphantly. "Yeah we did." She answered and the two fist bumped fiercely. "We're like Cupid and his super sexy and beautiful girlfriend." Finn winked. Rachel giggled and kissed the slight scruff on his jaw. "C'mon slow pokes!" Kurt called from the car.

"Someone is a bit eager aren't they?" Rachel laughed. "Shut up." He whispered as he walked by and the two shared a laugh. They arrived at Central Park at about ten o'clock. "We are gonna go get some ice cream. Rachel said she wants some mint and I'm craving rocky road." Finn said waving to the other two as he and Rachel went off, Rachel cuddled into his side. "You want to go to that fountain? Throw some coins in? Maybe make a wish." Blaine suggested. Kurt nodded happily and walked close to Blaibe as they approached the fountain. "It's so beautiful." Kurt said, looking at the sparkling water shoot through the air. "It really is a perfect night." Blaine agreed. The sky was almost completely clear of any clouds. Just a few little whisps. And the stars were bright and clashed beautifully with the lights from the city, making the sky shimmer romantically. They talked for minutes on end. About school, New York, thief plans after college.

"I'm over him you know." Blaine said suddenly. "What?" Kurt asked, confused. "Sebastian. I never really was interested in him. Well, I was until you came along. I've liked you since the first time I saw you." Blaine told him with a twinkle in his eye. "Me too. I think it was your hair. It's absolutely adorable." Kurt told him. Blaine chuckled, "No one can resist the curls. You look amazing tonight by the way. I love your tie. Everything about you is amazing." Blaine smiled. "Thanks." Kurt whispered as they both leaned closer into each other.

It was the perfect romantic setting for a first kiss. It was a beautiful night and they had just had a fantastic dinner together. It was like time slowed down as Blaine leaned in so close, Kurt could feel his warm breath on his lips. Before Blaine even knew what was happening, Kurt had quickly closed the distance between them and placed his incredibly soft lips right on Blaine's. Fireworks could've shot in all directions and that wouldn't even begin to describe how electric that first kiss felt. Their lips were completely intertwined for what felt like hours until Blaine began to trace Kurt's bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entry. They kissed and felt the world disappear around them, as though they were the only two people on Earth. It was perfect and Kurt couldn't have asked for any more. They finally pulled away when oxygen became a necessity. No words were needed as they both breathed out, breathless from the intensity of their kiss. "Ice cream?" Blaine finally breathed in question. Kurt nodded and linked arms with Blaine, grabbing his hand. They started walking and Kurt couldn't help but lean over and kiss Blaine's cheek. He definitely needed to thank Rachel and Finn for changing his mind about Blaine. Just a day ago, he was saying he didn't ever want any kind of relationship with Blaine, and now he wouldn't have it any other way.

Rachel and Finn smiled knowingly as their friends walked past them, heading towards the ice cream cart. "We are so good at matchmaking baby." Rachel said giddily. "Hell yeah." Finn kissed her. Their tongues intertwined themselves and Rachel slid as close as possible to his warm, sweater covered chest. "Hate to break this up, but we all have class in the morning." Blaine said, tapping Finns shoulder. As much as they hated to end this beautiful night, their educational careers couldn't suffer. Finn sighed as Rachel buried her head in his neck. "Alright." He answered picking up a giggling Rachel and carrying her to the car. Kurt and Blaine snuggled in the backseat, the air was chilly now. "Sorry guys, heaters broken." Finn said from the front seat where Rachel was snuggled up to Finn and he had one arm around her body, one firmly on the wheel. Kurt gripped Blaine's soft hand in his and smiled at him. My god he was happy. He'd never felt so content. He finally had Blaine, school was going well, and he just knew he was going to get that job at Vogue.

"You guys don't have to walk us up to the apartment." Rachel said ten minutes later. "No we insist." Finn said. "And you didn't have I carry me up the stairs either." Rachel said, lovingly stroking his chin as he squeezed her tighter against him. Kurt and Blaine were right behind them, holding hands and having a difficult time keeping their eyes off each other. They reached their floor and walked down the all to their room. "Tonight was amazing." Finn said. "Yeah we definitely need to do it again." Blaine agreed.

Kurt and Blaine had moved ahead of Finn and Rachel and weren't even paying attention as they turned backwards and started talking to Finn and Rachel. Kurt had just reached the door and pulled about his keys when his foot hit something solid behind him and he screeched at the top of his lungs. Blaine and Kurt whipped around as Rachel and Finn moved to stand next to them. All looking at what was leaning against the wall by their front door. None other than Sam Evans looked up at them through very red and puffy eyes. It looked like he had been crying his eyes out. "Sam?" Kurt asked, shocked. Finn and Blaine looked confused while Rachel and Kurt looked with open mouths and wide eyes at this very unexpected guest. Well, things were going perfectly until now._  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello All! I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews, follows, favs, etc. It means sooo much to me. Your feedback is always greatly appreciated, good or bad. :) I apologize for any mistakes. I wanted to get this chapter out ASAP. If it bothers anyone that much just comment and ask for a repost. :) Remember: Reviews are Love!**

**We Love Cory Monteith!**

**I do not own Glee or any of its charcters. They belong to Ryan Murphy and the other creators/writers.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my gosh Sam!" Rachel shrieked when she saw Sam's red eyes and completely defeated look. She bolted right to his side. Kurt also knelt down beside him, extremely curious as to why he sitting by their door in New York City. Sam shrugged off their attempts to try and help him up and instead tried to get up himself. His leg immediately crumpled underneath the rest of him and he fell backwards again. Rachel gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "I'm so pathetic." He mumbled, depressed. "No you're not. Now how long have you been sitting here?" Rachel asked, going into concerned mother mode. "I don't know. A few hours." He answered miserably. "No wonder you cant move your legs Sam, they shouldn't be in the same position that long." Kurt told him as he fumbled with his keys and unlocked the door. "Blaine and I got him." Finn cut in, knowing he and Blaine were the strongest of the people standing there. Rachel nodded and followed as Kurt led the way and Finn and Blaine heaved Sam up and off the floor. "I'll get him some water." Rachel said as she headed into the kitchen. Finn and Blaine carried him over to the couch and plopped him on it. "We can go if you want," Blaine suggested, "I mean if you need help we can stay. But we don't want to intrude." Rachel then came back in with a bowl of grapes and water in hand. "Here you need to eat something Sam." Rachel gushed. Sam sat up and took the grapes from her, slowly putting one in his mouth.

"I don't want to make you guys stay. This isn't your burden to bear. And I don't want you two to be zombies in class tomorrow. Thanks for all your help though. And the amazing night. Thanks for paying for it all Finn." Kurt said smiling gratefully. "Are you sure?" Finn asked, not taking his eyes off Rachel and Sam. Rachel was rubbing his back as he chugged down the glass of water she put in front of him. "Yeah I think we'll be okay. Sam will probably bunk on the couch. No more heavy lifting needed." Kurt smiled. "Okay well call us if you need anything," Blaine said, "Goodnight Kurt. Night Rachel." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt on the lips, blushing happily as he pulled back. Finn didn't even take notice as he moved to Rachel. "Goodnight Rach." Finn said quietly, noticing her sweep Sam's hair out from his eyes as Finn walked over. The jealousy swept through him like a tornado.

"Oh goodnight Finn. Sorry for ending this night so soon. I was hoping you could stay over tonight." Rachel pouted as she turned her body to face Finn. "That's alright, rain check." Finn told her holding her face in his hands like it was the most precious thing on the earth. She smiled and leaned forward to give him a loving kiss on the mouth. She pulled back and smiled at him, "Thank you for tonight Finn. It was absolutely perfect." Rachel told him hugging his warm chest. "No problem baby, anytime. Call me if you need anything." Finn said kissing her forehead and following Blaine as he walked out the door. Rachel and Kurt sighed after their two men and then turned back to Sam. "So do you wanna tell us what happened?" Kurt asked as Sam drank up the rest of his water. "I don't mean to be a mysterious jerk, but could we talk tomorrow? I just feel really drained and tired." Sam pleaded as he looked up at his two friends. "Samuel Ev.. Ow." Kurt started only to hit in the side by Rachel's elbow. "Of course Sam. Get some sleep. We can talk in the morning. Just know that you're not getting out of it." Rachel warned before getting up and going to their hall closet, where hey kept a few extra blankets and pillows.

Kurt couldn't help but smirk, she was like a mom taking care of her infant son. "Kurt and I are going to bed okay? You can help yourself to the fridge and TV, but please get some sleep," Rachel told him as she handed him the purple blanket and white pillow, "I am happy you're here though Sam. I missed you." She smiled before giving him a hug and retreating to her room for the night. "So are you here to stay?" Kurt asked gently. "I really don't know, probably. I don't know what else I can do. I don't even know what I want to do with my sorry life." Sam said morosely. "You'll find something Sam. Rach and I will make sure of it." Kurt smiled at him. "You two seem happy. See you've found some great guys." Sam said, obviously not wanting to talk about himself. "Yeah Rachel is pretty love-struck by her new boyfriend. He's a great guy you'll like him. And Blaine is amazing. I will have to tell you about him when you feel better. We are finding our little niche here in the big apple. A niche that you are completely welcome to join in on." Kurt said supportively. "Thanks man. I really missed you guys. It was very lonely in Lima without two of my best friends." Sam said sadly. "You know I agree with Rachel. Obviously it not the best of circumstances but I'm glad you're here." Kurt told him as he got up off the couch. "Goodnight Sam, get some rest." Kurt told him as he too turned in for the night.

Kurt awoke the next morning to complete silence. Except of the sirens and honking of horns outside of course. He slipped out of bed and groggily walked to the kitchen. Rachel was sitting at the counter reading the biography of Judy Garland while sipping a cup of coffee. "Morning." Kurt greeted noticing Sam still sound asleep on the couch. "Morning." She smiled. "Should we wake sleeping beauty? We do have to get ready for class petty soon. We should find out what he plans to do." Kurt asked pouring himself a steaming cup of coffee. "Yes I suppose." Rachel sighed putting down her book and coffee, gesturing Kurt to help her. Kurt followed her to the couch where Sam was sleeping with his mouth open, the blanket tangled up sloppily around his legs. "Ew. He drooled on his pillow." Kurt whispered, disgusted. Rachel rolled her eyes and shook his torso gently. "Sam wake up." She prodded. Sam merely rolled over and faced away from them. She shook him harder, "Sam wake up." She said louder this time. He didn't even move this time. Rachel grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up. "Ugh, he's heavy." Rachel complained as she let go and he flopped back onto the couch, still asleep. "I forgot how heavily he sleeps." She said.

Kurt chuckled and disappeared into the bathroom. He came back out moments later with his squirt bottle in hand. He used plain water to lightly soak his hair and style it sometimes. Rachel looked at the bottle then Kurt disapprovingly, "Kurt, he's not a dog." Kurt laughed, "You got a better plan?" When she didn't answer Kurt smiled, "Thought so." He went up to Sam and pointed the bottle in Sam's face, "Wakey wakey." Kurt grinned then pulled the trigger so streams of cold water shot out and hit Sam square in the face. "AHH!" Sam screeched as he stumbled around and entangled himself further in his blanket before rolling off the couch. "Was that really necessary?" Sam groaned as he rubbed the water off his face. "Yes it was actually. You sleep like a freakin boulder. We have to get ready for class and you need to explain yourself. It will be impossible for me to go through class having no idea why you showed up on our doorstep." Kurt told him. "Alright, alright." Sam said, getting up off the floor and tossing the blanket onto the couch. "So?" Rachel prodded. It had been bugging Kurt and Rachel all night. They needed to know ASAP. Sam sighed and poured a cup of coffee.

"I think it all kind of started before you guys left. Quinn and I had been fighting over where to go to school. Neither of us had really applied anywhere because we weren't sure what the other was planning. She was pissed because I wanted to come to New York. I thought it would be a good place for tons of opportunity. She kept telling me I was being selfish and wasn't thinking about her. She wanted to stay in Lima and help coach the Cheerios for a while. Maybe get a really good recommendation from Coach Sylvester. I said I refused to go to Lima community college. I didn't want to be stuck in tiny old Lima for the rest of life. So we had this big fight where she called me a selfish asshole and a few other names and she stormed dramatically to her car. I tried texting her all night and she wouldn't answer. I called her parents and they said she wasn't home and hadn't been home since I left with her." Sam explained miserably. "Oh Sam." Rachel said sadly, rubbing his arm.

"I couldn't sleep at all that night. I was afraid she had gotten into a car wreck or something. So finally she texted back that she was fine and to stop texting her. I was really freaked out. So I went to Mike, he's the most tech savy person we know and asked him to track Quinn's phone. We used his dads computer, cause you know he's the chief policeman, and tracked her phone. It picked up her signal in Cleveland. At a hotel. Mike said he would drive me and we drove for like hours. He needed to stop for a food break. And we pulled up to the address we wrote down. Mike said he'd let me deal with and would follow me up if I didn't come back in five minutes. I went up o the desk and asked which room Quinn Fabray was in. He told me he couldn't reveal that information so I asked him to give her a message. I wrote it on a blank sheet and he put it into her slot. Therefore, giving me her room number. I faked to the door like I was going outside but went into the elevator. I got to her room and heard giggling." Sam gulped and wiped his eyes. Kurt looked sympathetically at his friend, knowing exactly what was coming.

"So I knocked and used one of my many voices to call out that they'd ordered room service. A shirtless guy with a stupid fucking Mohawk answered the door. I didn't know what to say. At first I was going to give Quinn the benefit of the doubt but then I heard her voice call out the name Puck. I don't remember much after attacking the guy. I only remember punches and screams until Mike pulled me off him. I asked her how long this had been happening. She said it had been a few months. Since that senior skip day where she went somewhere with the other Cheerios. Apparently this Puck guy graduated a year or two before and drove out to see Quinn every other weekend. That was the last I heard before I pulled Mike and the door and left. She was screaming at me to stay, but I c-couldn't stay there any longer." Sam told them, stuttering out the last part as years came to his eyes again. "I thought we were gonna be forever ya know? Guess that was just stupid of me to think. You guys always told me she was a bitch. I was too blinded by my love and admiration for her. It's over now. And I don't really want to go back to Lima. There's nothing for me now. My family doesn't even live there." Sam said dejectedly.

"You don't have to go back to Lima. You can stay here with us. And you can eventually find a place of your own and go to school. Then you can be whatever you want to be, without Quinn holding you back." Rachel said fiercely, grabbing his hand and forcing him to look up at them. "You don't need Quinn. You were always the strongest and happiest when you were not with her. And now you can finally be yourself and find something you love to do." Kurt agreed with Rachel. Sam smiled weakly at the two of them, "You'd really let me stay here for a while?" He asked. "Absolutely." Rachel told him. "All we ask is that you compose yourself for a few and relax a bit, then start looking for a job. We have no idea when Rachel's dads are going to stop lending is money but we have to stay prepared." Kurt added. Sam nodded in understanding. "I wish we could stay but we have to get to class. If you want w can talk more when we get back." Rachel said giving him a hug. "Of course. I wouldn't want you guys to miss class. I'll just watch tv or something." Sam forced a smile and sat back. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge. Just don't eat Rachel's raspberry ripple ice cream though. She'll probably kick you in the family jewels." Kurt chuckled and left Sam alone in the living room.

"We'll be back at like 2ish." Kurt told Sam as he and Rachel came back out twenty minutes later. "Okay. See ya." Sam waved and clicked the tv remote while also managing to take a spoonful of his cereal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time seemed to just fly past once Sam had settled into their apartment. He had found a job at the gym thanks to Finn. Rachel told him that Sam had been Quarterback on their high school football team and that he was very athletic. Finn recommended him to his boss, Shannon Beiste, and a couple weeks later Sam had gotten the job. It was already late November and winter was fast approaching. The air had gotten chilly and now it was necessary to have a jacket whenever you went outside.

Kurt, Rachel, and Sam were lounging on the sofa on Saturday night, watching reruns of Saturday Night Live. Sam was tangled up in one of the duvets on one side of the couch, while Kurt and Rachel were cuddled in the other blanket on the other side of the couch. "Oh gosh this is a fantastic episode. Peyton Manning is hysterical in his skits." Sam gushed his eyes glued to the screen. Rachel and Kurt exchanged looks. Sam got way to excited about this tv show. "_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it, If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it, Don't be mad once you see that he want it, If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it." _Kurt's phone started going off from the kitchen counter. "Gah!" Kurt said, leaping up from the sofa and running to his phone. "Unknown caller." Kurt said curiously. "Answer it." Rachel suggested. Kurt shrugged and slide the bar to answer it, "Hello?" He asked. Rachel turned to look at him. Kurt felt his stomach literally fall through his butt. His eyes widened and he guestured Rachel over quickly. She hopped over to him as quick as possible. She leaned her ear towards the phone. "Who is it?" Sam asked, his eyes never leaving the screen. Rachel listened for a few more seconds before gasping loudly and covering her mouth. _  
_

Sam's head whipped around to the pair. "I-it's Isabelle Wright." Rachel said with her hand over her mouth still. Sam just stared at her, having absolutely no idea who she was talking about. "Isabelle Wright? One of New Yorks finest fashion designers. She's absolutely amazing." Rachel said incredulously. "Yes! Absolutely. This is amazing. Thank you so much. Bye." Kurt said trying to keep his cool. Rachel and Sam looked at Kurt for any sign of what the conversation was about. "Guess who just got a job as Isabella Wrights newest assistant!" Kurt screamed excitedly, his voice getting louder and more excited with every word. "Oh my gosh! Are you serious!" Rachel screamed back as Kurt tossed his phone down as he and Rachel started hopping up and down excitedly, hand in hand. Sam chuckled from the couch. "Congrats dude." Sam said as he came over to the ecstatic pair and clapped Kurt on the back. "Oh my gosh this calls for a celebration! We should go out tonight!" Rachel told them as she and Kurt stopped their hopping. "Good idea. Call the guys." Kurt agreed, clapping his hands together. "Sam you are going with us. You haven't met Blaine and you've barely talked to Finn. You are coming with us." Rachel said and her voice held no room for argument. Sam sighed and fished through his suitcase to find a decent outfit for the night. "Don't wear any sweatshirts Sam!" Kurt shouted from his room. "Damn." Sam sweared, dropping the red hoodie back into his suitcase.

Half an hour later, they were walking towards the nearest night club. Blaine said it was a long week and he needed to let loose a little and dance his little heart out. "I hope you don't feel like a fifth wheel or anything Sam." Blaine commented as they walked through the door. "Nah I'm good." Sam assured them. "My buddy is coming tonight anyways. Maybe you two can hang out. Meet some women maybe." Finn suggested. "Cool. Sounds good." Sam smiled as the all sat on stools at the bar. Finn was craning his neck and looking around for his friend while Rachel ordered a drink for him and for herself. "Blaine and I are gonna hit the dance floor." Kurt called to the other three before pulling Blaine into the mob of people on the dance floor. Rachel waved and smiled at them, accepting her drinks from the bartender. "Mmm thank you baby. God you look so sexy in those leather pants." Finn whispered that last part in her ear suggestively. Rachel giggled and ran her hand up his arm. "And this scruff you're rocking is totally turning me on right now." She whispered back kissing the side of his face and running her tongue along his scruff, making him moan silently. "Hey Finn." Finn's friend interrupted. "Hey Puck." Finn high fived his friend. Rachel turned to Puck feeling her stomach drop. Puck. As in the guy Quinn cheated on Sam with. Shit. "And this must be the hot little rocket you're seeing." Puck said shaking Rachel's hand and sending her a flirty smile. "Dude, don't you fucking dare." Finn warned as he pulled Rachel into the side of his body. "Sam," Finn said turning around and tapping Sam on the shoulder, "This is my buddy Noah." "Shut up Frankenteen. The names P..." Pucks name died on his lips as Sam turned around to look at him.

The two men just stared at each other for a moment. "Sam." Rachel whispered calmly. "What's wrong?" Finn asked confused. Rachel shook her head as if to say, _not right now. _Puck ran his hand through his Mohawk uncomfortably. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Sam spit at Puck. "Finn invited me. It's not your club Princess. Or your damn city for that matter." Puck mocked. "You're a real asshole you know that? Are you here to sleep with someone else's girlfriend?" Sam asked him sarcastically. Rachel and Finn just watched the exchange with worried looks back and forth. "Hey man, your chick came onto me. She came to me and the Puckmeister just obliged. Maybe it's yourself you should be blaming." Puck told him rudely. "Any decent guy with morals would never sleep with someone else girl. You must have some big problems if you just sleep around with women who have boyfriends. Can't find anyone who doesn't want you as a rebound?" Sam asked smiling smugly. "Fuck you. Women just know to come to me when they want good sex and their boyfriends cant please them. And boy did I please Quinn." Puck shot back. "Alright thats it." Sam said dropping his drink and lunging at Puck.

Rachel screeched and Finn dove in to try and help immediately. Some people stopped what they were doing to see what was happening at the bar. The bartender was screaming at them and trying to get a couple of bouncers to intervene. Blaine and Kurt rushed over when they realized something was going on. Kurt shot to Rachel's side and Blaine went over to do anything he could to stop the fight. "What happened?" Kurt asked as some bouncers quickly came over and started tearing the men away from each other. "S-Sam punched him. It's him. It's Puck. The guy Quinn cheated with." Rachel whispered. Kurt looked shocked and the four guys were carried out of the club and tossed onto the pavement. "God what is with men? Always getting into fights. No offense Kurt." Rachel said angrily. "None taken. I didn't technically fight anyways. Just got my ass whooped." Kurt chuckled. "Well we came here to celebrate. Guess we'll just do it without the guys. I'm not going home now. You deserve a celebration, you have an amazing opportunity." Rachel told him before ordering more drinks. "Agreed. We'll just text them that we're staying here." Kurt modded as the clicked their glasses together.

Kurt was so done with letting guys screw things over for him. The guys in his life always found a way to get into fights and ruin a good day for him. They always solved things with their fists. Well not tonight, Kurt was happy with his new job and was gonna party with his best friend. "You are not going to get me drunk." Rachel giggled as she took a sip of her apple martini. "Oh trust me, I don't want to get drunk either. We tend to do really stupid things when we're drunk." Kurt waved his hand and took a sip of his own martini. "So what should we do tonight?" Rachel asked. "Broadway." Kurt said suddenly. "What?" Rachel asked confused. "We should go see a Broadway show. I think they're playing Mamma Mia!" Kurt said excitedly.

Rachel was already paying or their drinks and grabbing her coat by the time he said Mamma Mia. Kurt chuckled and followed suit waving to the bartender happily. When they got outside, Finn, Blaine, and Sam were waiting on the pavement. "Hey. We thought you guys weren't going to come out after what went down in there." Finn said relieved, standing up. "Do you hear something Rachel?" Kurt asked sarcastically. "Nope. Just the screeching of cars on the street." Rachel answered as they walked right past the guys who had crestfallen looks on their face. "C'mon babe. How can you be mad? Blaine and I were just protecting Sam from getting his ass kicked." Finn explained. "Hey! I could've taken him. There was no need for you two to jump in." Sam said angrily. "Yeah well you don't know Puck. He's kicked my ass before. And as you can see, I'm not exactly a small guy." Finn shot back.

"Oh well thank you my savior." Sam said. "Guys just calm down okay. Besides Kurt and Rachel weren't even listening. They're already halfway to their cab." Blaine turned to look down the sidewalk and sure enough, Kurt and Rachel were hailing a cab. Finn groaned in frustration and jogged up to the pair. "Can we just talk?" Finn pleaded, "I think Sam would like to talk about it anyway. Maybe we could call Puck. Have them work it out. Cause honestly? I think the villain in this scenario is Quinn." "We are due for a Broadway show at eight o'clock." Rachel answered simply, sighing as yet another cab passed by them quickly. "Its six o'clock." Finn pointed out. "Shit." Kurt whispered quietly as he discretely checked his phone and saw that it was six fifty. "Fine." Rachel huffed. "But we are driving in a separate cabs. You three barbarians can ride in the same cab." Kurt said as a cab finally pulled over and allowed them inside.

Finn nodded and walked back to the other two guys. "So have they decided whether or not they are going to talk to us?" Blaine asked. "Yeah I guess we are meeting at their apartment." Finn answered. "What do you mean you think?" Blaine asked. "Well, they didn't exactly say where. I'm just assuming." Finn shrugged and headed to the end of the street and hailed a cab quickly. Having long arms and a large body helped the cab drivers see better. Blaine rolled his eyes, grabbed Sam's arm, and followed Finn into their cab.

Kurt and Rachel were waiting in their apartment for the guys to arrive. "How dare they act like they didn't do anything! I'd sat getting into a bar fight would qualify as 'something.'" Kurt said, exasperated. "Men." Rachel huffed, sipping her hot coco. "Can't live with them, can't live without them." Kurt agreed. Sam waked into the door a couple minutes later. "Where are Finn and Blaine?" Rachel asked. "Oh, they said they had to get something at their apartment." Sam answered. "Why did you attack him like that?" Rachel asked bluntly. "Why? Are you fucking serious Rachel? Did you even hear what he was saying? The asshole totally deserved that punch." Sam said incredulously. "Well of course I heard him, I was standing right there. You could've just talked to him without the use of you fist. And then you got Finn and Blaine roped into it too." Rachel said, disappointed.

"They didn't have to jump in. That was their own choice. Talking would've done nothing. That guy is the biggest player. You can just tell from the way he talks abut himself. I bet he sleeps with millions of other guys' girlfriends. I mean he calls himself the fucking Puckmeister. I mean, really?" Sam grumbled. Kurt laughed, "Seriously?" "Yep. Jackass." Sam said, tearing a cup out of the cupboard angrily and filling it with water before shoving it in the microwave. "Well uh, I think he's coming over to talk about it now." Rachel said quietly, almost nervously. "What?! You invited that bastard over?" Sam yelled, pissed. "Well technically Finn did, but that's not the point..." Rachel started. "I cant fucking believe this. You invited over the guy who made my girlfriend cheat on me. Thanks." Sam shouted. "Sam, please calm down. What is a little talking going to hurt? Maybe it'll be good, you can get some stuff off your chest and hear his side of the story. Please Sam? Do it for Kurt and I. We really just want to see you happy and smiling again. Getting some closure might help you feel better." Rachel pleaded with him to stay and talk it out. "Whatever. But I'm not doing this for Quinn or Puck. I'm doing it for you two." Sam said before storming out of the room and slamming the bathroom door. "Did he really just storm out into the bathroom?" Kurt chuckled.

Rachel laughed at that. "Ugh. You know we still have homework we haven't finished?" Rachel groaned. "Uh, don't even talk about it. I'm getting a migraine just thinking about all that musical history homework we have." Kurt buried his head in his hands. "Maybe we should at least get started. I want to enjoy the show and not have that lingering feeling that we still have a ton of homework to do. I hate that, it ruins my entire evening." Rachel told him, getting up and walking over to her and Kurt's bags, picking them up and bringing them over to the counter.

"I hate it when you're right." Kurt mumbled, still buried in his arms. Kurt sighed dramatically and pulled out the textbook, flipping to the designated page. They spent fifteen minutes on their homework until they heard that knock on the door. "Oh no. We cant do our homework anymore." Kurt said sarcastically. Rachel giggled and rolled her eyes playfully as she went to answer the door. "Hey. Sorry it took so long. He took some convincing." Finn said quietly as Blaine and Puck came up behind him. "Can we get this the fuck over with please? I have work in the morning." Puck said rudely. "Dude, chill the fuck out okay?" Finn grumbled punching him in the arm. "Sam!" Rachel called. "He's still in the bathroom?" Kurt asked, stifling a laugh. Sam came out and his face immediately morphed into a scowl when he saw Puck standing in the middle of their living room.

"I guess we can sit on the couch." Rachel said, taking charge. The men all nodded in complete silence and followed her orders, seating themselves around the couch. Kurt, Blaine, and Sam had taken the seats on the couch so Puck sat in the arm chair and Finn sat on the floor with Rachel seated in between his legs comfortably. "Okay, so we already know Sam's side of the story. Puck, you want to tell us your side?" Rachel started. "Yes, lets." Puck said clearing his throat obnoxiously like he was making an important announcement. "Just stop being a jackass and tell us your side of the story." Finn said after several moments of Puck clearing his throat.

"Okay, okay Princess Jasmine. Don't get your panties in a twist," Puck told him calmly but with a devious grin on his face making Finn roll his eyes, "I was over in Columbus visited my mom for her birthday. I was leaving in two days to go back to New York so I decided to go party it up like we used to and went to Panoramic, the club. As a frequent visitor, I knew I'd get awesome discounts and maybe see some old friends. What I didn't expect was to see Quinn there at the bar. I walked over to her because I hadn't seen her in years and I wanted to know what the hell she was doing in Columbus." Puck explained. "How did you already know her?" Kurt asked, interrupting.

"Oh, we had a football game back in high school against McKinnley. She was the head cheerleader and at home games, the cheerleaders would always perform a routine at half time. She stared at me the entire routine. And I stared right back. She was smoking in that cheerleader uniform. So before the bus left I got her number and we kinda just, kept in touch for a while. We met up a lot when her parents went out of town for business. The first time we uh, slept together was my senior year. We, mainly she, didn't think our relationship could still work when I graduated because she would still be in high school so we went our separate ways after that. But the thing is, when we were together that year and a half, even though it was off and on, I really felt something for her. She made me feel good about myself and I uh, I loved her. Like, a lot. I'd never felt that way for someone, but she didn't want to continue so I let her be. Even though it killed me to do it. I truly did love her at some point. It might've been that heat of the moment kind of love because we were sneaking around and stuff, but it didn't feel like that. It took a while to get over her, that's why I moved to New York with Finn. I thought it would help me get over her." Puck told them, his voice getting softer and more vulnerable with each word.

"Back to that night, I asked Quinn what she was doing in Columbus, She answered with a 'nothing much' which I knew was a load of complete horse shit, so I pushed her to tell me. She looked super upset but still wouldn't tell me. Against my better judgment, I thought she would tell me if she were a little more drunk." Puck said, obviously ashamed. "Really?" Rachel said incredulously. Puck looked angrily at her for interrupting but continued on regardless.

"It, uh, worked. She told she had a fight with her boyfriend about where they wanted to live and what they wanted to do with their lives. I told her that you should both just do what makes you happy. She smiled at me and then the next thing I know, she all over me kissing me everywhere she could reach. I wasn't exactly sober either so I allowed it. As we made our way up to her hotel room, she told me that she was so glad she found me and knew I would be at that bar. It was the bar where she had broken up with me. So she basically told me she had been looking for me. The moment she kissed me I completely forgot why she was even there. I think a part of me always wanted to be with her again. And that part completely took over every rational thought. I didn't mean to hurt you Sam. I'm sure you loved her. But you cant deny that Quinn has a way of making you feel like the most special guy in the entire world. And she's super hot." Puck explained, speaking directly to Sam.

Sam, who had been cracking his knuckles angrily the entire time and had a murderous look on his face, softened a bit at Puck's last words. Rachel nodded at Kurt and they knew that was their signal to get out of there. Let these two talk alone now that they knew no one was going to kill each other. Finn looked confused as Rachel got up and stuck her hand put for Finn to grab. "We are going to go see Mamma Mia. There is some food for you guys to eat but I'd prefer you guys order pizza or something. Please keep talking. I think this is good for you two to talk this out. Both of you will feel much better after this." Rachel instructed. Puck and Sam nodded in understanding. "Mamma Mia? The musical?" Finn said skeptically. "Yes. You are going to watch it and you are going to love it." Rachel giggled. Finn caved after Rachel gave him her puppy dog look. "See you guys later!" Kurt called to Sam and Puck as he, Blaine, Rachel, and Finn grabbed their coats and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck and Sam had worked out their differences that night. Very gradually, they were becoming really good friends. They hung out at Finn and Blaine's apartment a couple times to play Xbox. Sam had even said he might want to move in with Puck some day. He also said he didn't trust Puck enough yet to do that, but he was slowly warming up to the idea. And Kurt's job at Vogue was going great. It was a very demanding job at the moment, but a couple times, Isabelle had actually asked for Kurt's opinion on an outfit she'd been designing. She was a really sweet and caring boss. Something Kurt was very surprised at. Most high profile fashion designers weren't nearly as nice as Isabelle. So Kurt felt really content with where he was working. He even felt like one day he'd be able to move up a bit to a better position.

"I feel like I should be really happy that things have been going so well, but every time we do feel like things are finally going our way, some kind of drama decides to present itself to us. "I must agree. But at least we have dance class together today. I cant stand Brody and he's still flirting with me every chance he gets. It's really annoying. It's like he thinks he's so charming that I'm just going to drop my boyfriend and jump his bones." Rachel complained. "He still can't talk a hint huh? Well maybe you need to introduce him to Finn. He'd probably be afraid to look at you again. Your boyfriend is like the size of Frankenstein." Kurt told her, "But I am super happy that we have dance together today. I don't want to deal with Cassandra and her two bonehead assistants this morning. At least when she combines the classes I don't have to deal with them until the end of the day AND I get to have you as my partner instead of some girl who steps on my toes and asks if I'm gay or not because apparently 'she's single'." Kurt mocked in a higher pitched voice. Rachel snorted into her Starbucks coffee that just picked up. "Well she sounds like an utter delight. I'll see in like an hour or so." Rachel smiled and waved as she dropped Kurt off at his first class and went to study somewhere on campus. Kurt waved back and walked through the door.

Thankfully, the rest of his and Rachel's classes seemed to go fast and before they knew it, it was time for dance class. Kurt changed into his dance attire in the bathroom then came out to meet Rachel at the door to the classroom. They heaved their bags over their shoulders and walked in to see students standing around and talking. "Excuse me? Why are you all just standing around. Do what the board says. Guys on the left, girls on the right. Lets go!" Cassandra instructed, shouting at the lazy students. "First off, I would like to introduce another one of my assistants today, Todd Marks. He will also be helping with todays instruction." Cassandra pointed to a sandy haired man with electric blue eyes, admirable arms, and a sweet smile. Kurt and Rachel looked at each other from across the room, both thinking the same thing. That this guy was absolutely adorable.

"Every year, NYADA has a school event where the freshmen get a chance to show off their talents and the instructors get a chance to show off their fine work. The freshmen dance and choral groups combine into two groups. You are two of my four freshmen classes this year. There are also chances for solos and duets to be performed in both categories of dance and singing. The instructors will be choosing those however. After some auditions that will be held later this week. This combined class will be split further into two categories. The waltz and the tango will be the dances performed for this group. Now if I tap you on the shoulder, you will move over to the window. If Jesse taps your shoulder, you will be standing near the door. Got it? I expect you all to stay quiet while we split you up.

"Oh god, I hope I get waltz. I will not be able to do the tango. I've come to learn that I cannot be sexy to save my life." Kurt whispered. "I honestly don't care which dance I get. As long as I don't have to be near Brody. He creeps me out." Rachel said, eyeing Brody who was staring at her and smiling from across he room. Kurt was stsrtled when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Cassandra gesturing to the window. "Schwimmer." Cassandra said, also tapping her on the shoulder and pointing to the window.

"Yes." Rachel cheered quietly as she walked up to Kurt and stood happily next to him. "I was certainly hoping we could be partners." Kurt smiled. "Oh of course, me too. I would've probably been put with Brody." Rachel heaved a happy sigh and smiled. Cassandra and Jesse finished up their sorting and Cassandra moved to the front of the class again to give her next instructions. The students by the window, your dance will be the tango. And that means those of you by the door will be doing the waltz. Now Jesse and Todd will tak those of you doing the waltz into another room so we all have plenty of space to work." Cassandra said. Jesse and Todd ushered their group out of the room and into the one across the hall. "Now choose your partners wisely because these will be the people you perform with the entire night when you are dancing for me. And these will be the people you will be with when there are people standing there watching you, critiquing you." Cassandra told her group.

"Hey." Brody whispered into Rachel's ear from behind. Rachel jumped at the feel of his breath on her neck. "Hi." Rachel said wearily. He grinned at her and stood a little too close for comfort. Even Kurt felt uncomfortable having him stand so close to them. "Make sure its one guy and one girl. Oh and Brody, I'll need you to dance with someone for today. We have an uneven number of guys and girls. One of the young men didn't show up today." Cassandra observed her students. "Rachel. Be my partner." Brody said flirtatiously. "Nope, sorry buddy. She's my partner." Kurt said quickly, pulling Rachel by hand and moving over. Brody looked angrily at Kurt before stalking off to find someone else.

"Alright everyone have a partner? Good. Now spread out a bit with your partner. Most of you have no room. Okay so fellas, what I want you to do is place your right hand on the middle of your partner's lower back. Extend your left hand out to your side with your arm bent and grasp your partner's right hand in a loose grip. Your partner should place her left hand on your right shoulder and place her right hand lightly in your palm with her right elbow bent." Cassandra said and Kurt and Rachel went to work. Rachel couldn't help but let loose a giggle when Kurt put his hand on her lower back. They got into a silent giggle fit at their intimate position that was silenced when Cassandra shot them a look that could kill. "Now on the first beat, walk forward slowly with your left foot, placing down your heel first and then your toes. Your partner will mirror each of your movements on every beat throughout the dance - in this case, moving her right foot backward, landing her toes and then her heel. On the second beat, step forward slowly with your right foot so that it moves past your left. You should feel like you are slinking forward. And on the third beat, step forward quickly with your left foot, then immediately slide your right foot quickly to the right side and shift your weight to that foot." She repeated the first three steps a few more times to make sure everyone understood her. "Practice that a couple times on your own." She walked around and inspected the pairs.

Once she was satisfied everyone would be okay she continued. "Now I'm going to put on some music and when I start it, you will do the first three steps in a loop. Keep practicing them to the music so that you know how it feels to do it to a beat. I'll come around and tell you if you're doing it wrong. Ready, begin." Cassandra said as she used her remote and turned on the cd player. It felt awkward at first to dance to the music, but after they got the hang of the first few steps, it felt easier. "Eventually the tempo will be set much higher. Therefore, in an attempt to get you all ready, I would like to have rehearsals after school at least three times a week. I will not be made a fool of. And I'm sure you would not want that either. With all those directors and producers looking for potential candidates." Cassandra said. Kurt and Rachel stopped what they were doing and looked at eachother. "Potential candidates?" Rachel whispered excitedly. "Do you know what this means? If we show those directors how talented we are, which should be no problem because we're fabulous, we could get auditions." Kurt whispered back. "You know what we have to do?" Rachel asked, with the trademark Rachel Berry, crazy, ambitious glint in her eyes.

"Try out for the solos and duets and kick complete ass?" Kurt whispered, reading her mind. "You read my mind Kurt Hummel. We are going to audition and and wipe the floor with all of these wannabes." Rachel said as they noticed Cassandra come into their line of sight. They quickly moved back together and made it look like they had been practicing the entire time. "We are going to bring this house down. We need to pick which songs we're going to audition with. Songs that really show off our abilities. Lets start brainstorming ASAP." Kurt whispered before Cassandra came over to them to critique them.

"Straighten your back Schwimmer. Hummel, don't squeeze her hand so tight. You're going to make Schwimmers fingers pop off." Cassandra eyed them. Rachel breathed out and followed instructions. "Hummel, let me see you lift Schwimmer." Cassandra barked. "Excuse me?" Kurt asked confused. "I just want to see you lift her. That'll be necessary when we get to a part in the dance. Now lift." She said. Kurt sighed and lifted her with just a little bit of a struggle. His arms shook a bit when Cassandra asked him to hold the pose. "Alright drop." She said finally. Kurt and Rachel looked at each other quickly. "Okay, Hummel you're going to need to bulk up a little if you're going to lift her with ease. Schwimmer, loose a couple pounds. Make it easier on your friend." Cassandra told them before moving on to the next pair. Rachel's jaw dropped and she looked about ready to tackle their instructor. "Are you freaking kidding me?" Rachel said angrily. "Rach, you know you're not fat at all. You are pint sized. You're like a beanie baby." Kurt tried to calm her. Rachel shot him a look. "I'm sure she didn't mean it the wayit sounded." Kurt added. "Yeah right. What a stupid..." Rachel breathed out trying to stop herself from swearing. "Hey Rachel." Brody smirked from behind them. "Shouldn't you be with your partner?" Kurt pointed out. "The absent guy showed up. He was barfing but came in anyways. Lucky me." Brody smiled at Rachel. "That's nice. Well, Kurt and I should continue practicing." Rachel said, turning back to face Kurt.

Brody didn't move. Instead, he watched the two dance, standing closer than necessary. "Make sure your hand is lower on her back. Otherwise it will be much harder to do the dips. Here let me show you." Brody said grabbing Rachel's hand before they could protest. His hand slipped far down her back, almost touching her backside. He then dipped her so her ponytail was almost touching the floor. Rachel looked just about as uncomfortable as possible. "Right thanks." Rachel said hurriedly, taking his hand off of her and rushing back next to Kurt. "Of course." He replied smugly. "Yeah, we'll just get back to practicing." Kurt said. He still didn't move however, just stayed in the same spot and watched them. Kurt huffed. Why couldn't this guy just leave them alone? After a few uncomfortable minutes of him staring them down, Cassandra spoke up. "Okay everyone! That's enough for today. Be prepared to learn the first one third of the dance tomorrow. Bring your thinking caps. In this classroom, you will not be doing the dance at all if you cannot keep up. You are supposed to be my more advanced students. Now get out of here." She yelled as the pairs of students broke apart and moved around to grab their bags. "Really? She actually put me in the advanced class? I thought she hated me." Rachel commented quietly to Kurt as they followed the crowd of students rushing to get their bags.

"Well, Jesse and I also put in our opinions. She wasn't sure about you. But Jesse and I both assured her you would do fine in the advanced routine." Brody interjected. "Oh uh, thanks." Rachel did her best to shoot him a genuine smile. Kurt rolled his eyes at Brody. "So Rachel, I have these two backstage passes to Rent for next weeks show. You wanna come?" Brody asked flirtatiously, leaning on the windowsill as she and Kurt gathered their stuff. "Um, thanks, but no. I have a boyfriend and I don't think he'd appreciate me going out with other guy." Rachel told him. "Oh c'mon. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. You need to break away from your routine. It will be good for you. Hang out with some new people." Brody pressed on. "Really, no thanks. I appreciate the offer though." Rachel said, grabbing Kurt's arm and dragging him t the door with her. "Okay. Maybe some other time then. I'd love to spend some quality time with you." Brody winked and Kurt noticed Brody's eyes stare at Rachel's butt as they walked out without saying anything else. "What a pig." Kurt said. "You see what I mean? Its like, me having a boyfriend doesn't faze him at all." Rachel agreed. "That's probably because the only girls he hooks up with are attached." Kurt snorted. "I wouldn't doubt that for a second." Rachel said.

"You wouldn't doubt what for a second?" A voice came up behind them. They turned quickly to see a smiling Blaine Anderson behind them. "Hey Blaine." Kurt said excitedly kissing him on the cheek. Blaine laughed and looped arms with Kurt and Rachel. "So who are you guys talking about?" Blaine asked. "Brody Weston. That obnoxious guy who helps out with Cassandra's freshmen dance class." Rachel snarled. "Oh him. Yeah he's in my dance class. He's such a player. Though lately he hasn't been with as many girls as usual. Probably because he's worked his way through our dance class already and is going through the freshmen classes next. Apparently he does have a thing for the younger ones." Blaine told them. "Tell me about it. He won't stop flirting with me." Rachel complained. "Ahh so you're the one he's after. May god be with you. Just don't tell Finn. He's quite the jealous fellow." Blaine warned her. "Great." Rachel mumbled. "Well I should go. Ill talk to you guys later, I'm going out with some of my friends. You wanna meet them?" Blaine asked as they came up to a blue van. "Sure." Kurt smiled. Blaine knocked on the door and it slid open. Out came a blonde guy, jet black haired guy, and a lighter brown haired guy.

"Guys these are my friends Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry." Blaine introduced them. Kurt tried not to they it sting that he was introduced as the 'friend'. Though he did notice that the guys looked vaguely familiar. "I'm Nick Duval." The jet black haired guy said first with a cute smile. "Jeff Sterling." The hot blonde guy shook both their hands in turn. "And I'm Trent Nixon." The last one said. He was heavy build and had an adorable baby face and higher pitched voice than the other two men. "It's a pleasure to meet you guys." Rachel said sweetly. "So how do you guys know Blaine?" Kurt asked. "We all went to school together. It was an all guys school. Dalton Academy. Finn Hudson went too. Thats the guy you live with right Blaine? Anyways, we were all in the Glee Club there. The Warblers." Nick explained. "Oh so were we. I mean our own schools glee club. The New Directions, you remember us?" Kurt asked. "New Directions?" Nick asked thinking silently to himself. "Yeah remember them? They beat us to nationals Junior year. Then senior year we competed against them in nationals." Jeff told Nick and Trent. "Oh yeah!" Trent smiled. "Now I remember. You Gus were from Lima." Nick also smiled. "Yep. That was us." Rachel smiled. "It's great to see you again then." Jeff chuckled. They all shared smiles. "Well we'd hate to go but we are on a time limit. Maybe we could hang out some time. As amazing singers we should go to a karaoke bar and show everyone else up." Nick grinned and the other two smiled before waving and getting back into the van, waiting for Blaine to follow.

"I'll see you guys later. Have a great night." Blaine said, kissing Lurt on the lips lightly and giving Rachel a hug before hopping into the van and sliding the door shut. Kurt and Rachel waved before starting towards the bus stop. "They seem nice." Rachel smiled back at the van. "That's where they are from!" Kurt said suddenly, snapping his fingers. "Yeah they were in the Warblers. That team we competed against our freshmen and sophomore years." Rachel said. "No, I mean after high school. Here in New York. They were at that karaoke bar where I got really drunk. I knew I recognized them from somewhere else." Kurt said. "Oh yeah. I bet they know about your drunken escapade then." Rachel giggled. "Oh shush." Kurt told her hitting her hip with his. "What time does Sam work today?" Kurt asked curiously. "Uh I think he's working at six today." Rachel answered as they took a seat on the bus and continued their conversation. "Maybe we could stop by the gym sometime. Work out a bit." Rachel added. "Rachel Barbra Berry, don't you for a second listen to Ms. July. You are perfect as you are. You do not need to loose any weight." Kurt said tapping her nose for effect. "I guess you're right. But maybe some strength training for us. Who doesn't want perfect abs?" Rachel asked. Kurt sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to work out a little. But we're aren't going to do this to please Cassandra. We are doing this for ourselves right?" Kurt asked, making sure she didn't have an ulterior motive. "No, for us. And our boyfriends." Rachel said slyly. Kurt chuckled. "And our boyfriends." He confirmed.

"I'm sure we could even get a discount, considering both Finn and Sam work there." Rachel said. "Ooh that's right. Maybe we could talk to Sam when we get home." Kurt said. "Ah the joys of having connections." Rachel smiled as the bus pulled up to their stop. The walked the rest of the way up to their apartment and unlocked the door to the sounds of guys yelling and shooting guns. Kurt opened the door and saw Finn and Sam on their couch playing a video game. "Hey guys!" Sam called out. "Hi babe, hi Kurt." Finn said, neither of them taking their eyes off the screen. "When did we get a game system?" Kurt asked as he dropped his stuff on the counter. "Oh this is just my old Game Cube. I thought it could stay here for when I come over and play with Sam. Is that okay?" Finn asked, pausing the game and taking a sip of his Red Bull. "That's fine." Rachel smiled, sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. Sam got up, not wanting to witness their cuteness. "So how was class?" Sam asked as Finn and Rachel started kissing softly on the couch.

"Meh. Rach and I are dance partners for this NYADA event thingy. Which reminds me. Would it be possible for Ravhel and I to maybe get a discount at the gym? We'd like to toughen up a bit for the event. It's quite a physical dance, it's the salsa." Kurt asked. Sam thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. You'd have to ask Finn." Sam said, turning to Finn and Rachel, who were now making out more fiercely. "We'll ask later then." Sam chuckled. "We should order in tonight. We should eat before you have to go to work. Let it settle in before you leave." Kurt said as he took out his phone. "Hey lovebirds! What do you want for dinner?" Kurt asked. They broke apart to answer, both sporting red and swollen lips, Finn grinning goofily. "Thai!" Rachel said excitedly. "Pizza." Sam said. "It doesn't matter to me." Finn said as he rubbed Rachel's thigh softly. "Sam you can have a pizza. Thai might do weird things to your stomache before you go to work." Kurt told him, dialing their favorite Thai restaurant. Sam nodded and looked startled for a moment as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked. "I don't know. Unknown number." Sam mumbled as he answered it and moved into the hall. "Do you have work today Finn?" Kurt asked. Finn and Rachel broke apart again so he could answer. "Nope. I already worked a shift today. I'm free all night." Finn smiled. Rachel grinned back and twisted her fingers in his hair. "We'll need to find something else to do though. I don't really want to spend my night awkwardly sitting next to you guys while you make out." Kurt chuckled. Finn and Rachel laughed too as Sam came out looking like he saw a ghost. "Sam, what's wrong?" Kurt asked concerned. "T-that was Quinn. She wants to come to New York and talk to me." He answered quietly. "What did you say to her?" Finn asked. "I said I don't want her to. But she insisted we needed to talk. She is coming in three weeks." Sam looked up at them.

"Great. That's just what we need. That cheating botch here to screw out lives over again." Kurt said angrily. "She never liked us and we never liked her. Why does she feel the need to keep beating a dead horse?" Rachel asked. "Who freakin knows." Kurt answered. "Let's just try and forget about okay? Maybe she doesn't even know where we live. Maybe she won't even find us and forget about us." Sam said nodding his head as if agreeing with his own words. Kurt sat on the couch and Finn shifted Rachel on his lap so she could lay against his chest comfortably and still be facing Kurt. As Sam talked in the phone, ordering his pizza, the three on the couch all looked at each other while having a silent conversation. They were all thinking the same thing. Nothing good could come of Quinn visiting them New York. There was no way she would just forget about it. The thought of what was going to happen when she got there was the part that freaked them out the most. It seemed like they just couldn't stay away from any kind of drama. And that was becoming a real problem.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last update, it took a while to write. As always, thanks for any feedback via comment, fav, follow, etc. :) And thank you to the anonymous user for the tip! Some of this chapter will sort of be in Sam's POV. I feel like I need to explore more of what Sam thinks about everything. Remember: Reviews are love.**

**Has everyone heard the new Beatles Tribute songs?! They're amazing! Hey Jude and Yesterday make me cry. And SO much Pezberry! :D I love me some Pezberry! I can't wait for Glee this Thursday! I only wish I could hear Cory's voice in one of those songs. :'(**

**We Love Cory Monteith!**

**I do not own Glee or any of its characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy and the other writers/creators.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was safe to say that Sam went to work that night in a very sour mood. It was December now and that meant cold weather and an extremely chilly wind. Something that pissed Sam off even more. He had to be bundled up and stuffed into this 'fashionable' winter coat that Kurt picked out for him. He felt like a pig in a very tight blanket. He loved those two and all, but damn were they a handful. Sometimes they'd just go all diva in the living and rant on people that were pissing them off. And Rachel talked VERY loud when she was outraged. Like, he was pretty sure the whole apartment complex could hear her some nights. And Kurt was SO picky about what he wore. Sam used to go to town in a sweatshirt and baggy jeans. Now he has to go into town looking like he just walked out of a fashion magazine. He was still looking for an apartment to live in because he didn't not want to sleep on his best friends' sofa for the rest of his life. Then add all of that to the fact that his cheating ex-girlfriend was coming to town in a couple weeks to see him. Yeah, it was safe to say he was stressed.

She had called him two days ago and basically didn't even give him a choice. It's not like he wanted her here anyways. She broke his heart by cheating on him with some guy she'd been seeing for years. It was a huge shot to his confidence and pride. To be completely honest, he still loved her. That just was not enough anymore. She clearly didn't feel the same way or as strongly as he did anyway. The one good hong he had going however was his job. He liked being able to help other people feel good about themselves. And Finn and Puck were pretty great to work with. He had really started warming up to Puck. It wasn't really his fault Quinn wanted to seek him out and cheat on Sam. Sam still resented him a little of course, but Puck had apologized, twice. And according to Finn, that never happened. Finn said that Puck had never apologized to him for being an asshole.

He was heading to work right now as a matter of fact. He came up to the class doors of the building and tried to plaster a smile on his face. "Hey Mr. Galik." He smiled and waved at one of his clients. "Here for the yoga class?" Sam asked.

"Yep. Gotta stretch out these thigh muscles after our workout yesterday." Mr. Galik smiled back.

Sam chuckled and parted the man on the back, "That's good. Means you're really pushing yourself. Have fun, see you on Friday." Sam waved and walked back to the employee locker room.

"What's up bro?" Puck high fived him as he unbuttoned his coat. "Hey Puck. You just getting in or are you leaving?" Sam asked.

"Just leaving. I have a super hot date tonight. Her name is Anna. One of the hottest asses I've ever seen." Puck said, smiling like an idiot. Sam laughed. "Good luck. Hope she doesn't kick you in the balls and toss her spaghetti in your lap." Sam stifled another laugh at Pucks expense.

"The asshole told you about that. He does not want me to release some of the stories I have on him. I'll tell ya some later. One includes a condom, some nachos, and Finny Jr." Puck said seriously. It took Sam a moment to realize who Finny Jr was.

"That sounds like a very interesting combination." Sam laughed. "Oh it was. Trust me. See ya." Puck also laughed before shutting his locker and leaving. Sam shook his head and changed into his basketball shorts and jersey before he went to the front counter to see who his first client was.

"Hi Sam." The flirty, but extremely odd girl at the counter said. "Hey Brit. Your hair looks beautiful today. You get it cut?" Sam asked politely. "Yeah! And Lord Tubbington even straightened it for me this morning." Brittany grinned.

And Sam look confused for a moment, unsure of how her cat could straighten her hair. "You wondering who you're client is?" Brittany asked sweetly. "Yeah. Thanks." Sam said as she checked the schedule. He heard Puck laugh and turned to see him flirting with a client. Sam rolled his eyes but was slightly amused. Of course he would have a hot date tonight and still be flirting with another hot woman. It sort of bugged him at first but he got used to it after a while.

"Mrs. Dexter is your next client but she's not here yet." Brittany told him looking around at the chairs the clients sat in. "Cool. I'll just wait for her. Thanks Brit." Sam thanked her and shot her a smile as she waved enthusiastically. He stood around for a moment before deciding to change his shoes so he could maybe get in a small workout today too.

"I'll see you later babe. Text me when you get off work. I don't want to bother you while your working." Sam heard the familiar voice as he approached the locker rooms again. "Okay baby. Have fun at your yoga class." Finn said lovingly.

Puck walked past Sam right into the locker room. "Sup Finny D. Berry." Puck nodded in turn. "I thought you left?" Finn asked annoyed and Sam was pretty sure Finn and Rachel had just been making out. "I forgot my phone. And my condoms." Puck said nonchalantly.

Sam sat on the bench by his locker and began taking off his shoes, listening to his friends talk. "Shouldn't you be eatin each other faces somewhere else. This is the guys locker room." Puck teased.

"You're just mad because I'm gettin some in the locker room." Finn sneered. Sam heard a light slap after that comment. "Sorry babe." He heard Finn wince. "Honestly, why must you boys be so vulgar?" Rachel said.

"I have to go now." She said after a moment and he heard her move and kiss Finn one more time. "Mmm hot damn Berry. Your ass looks mighty fine in those leggings. I'd hit that. I do have condoms right here if you wanna have a go at the Puckmeister." Puck flirted lustfully.

Sam heard what he assumed was Finn punching Puck roughly in the arm. "Seriously Puckerman? Shut the fuck up dickwad." Finn snarled at his friend. Puck just laughed at Finns jealously before walking out of the room, smiling to himself.

"You know he's just trying to rile you up right? Besides you're the only guy I want to have a go at. You and you're sexy body." Rachel said hotly, making Sam want to gag as he shoved his stuff in his locker and bolted to the door. But not before hearing Finn reply,

"You can't say that right before you leave. You know how much it turns me on when you talk dirty. I don't want to have to throw you down on this bench and lick you everywhere until you cry out my name." Finn whispered huskily, loud enough for Sam to hear.

He shivered when he got out of the room. Did they really have to do that in a public facility? His client still wasn't there and Sam huffed. He knew she was an older lady but still, who took that long to drive 1 mile? He sat down on a chair and whipped out his phone. "Hey Sam." Rachel waved as she walked past him.

"Hey Rach. Here for yoga?" Sam asked. "Yeah, how'd you know? Kurt and I have decided to try and become more flexible. For dance class." Rachel grinned. "Sweet. Enjoy it. I heard its quite rigorous." Sam smirked at his own inuendo as Rachel looked at him strangely before smiling and heading off towards the yoga room, her ponytail bouncing behind her. Finn sighed from behind him.

"Isn't she amazing?" Finn sighed, mesmerized by his girlfriends cuteness. "She's a handful," Sam chuckled, but she is pretty awesome." Finn sighed again with a lovesick smile on his face. "C'mon dude. We gotta get to work." Sam slapped Finn in the back and walked over to where he could now see his client waiting patiently for him.

"Hey Mrs. Dexter. How are you today?" He asked politely, walking up to her. "Hello Sam. I'm sorry I'm so late. Have you seen the snow outside? In my old age, getting around in snow is quite difficult." She chuckled.

"What? You're not old." Sam said. "Such a sweet boy." She laughed again and Sam joined her. "Let's get started. We'll go warm up on the mats." Sam said. She nodded in agreement and followed him into one of the rooms full of blue and red mats.

"Okay so lets start out with some basic stretches. Something to get your blood flowing." Sam demonstrated some arm stretches first and then some leg warmups and told her to copy him. She went to work immediately. Sam watched her for a couple minutes until he felt a vibratiom in his pocket. He made sure she was busy with her exercises before discreetly taking out his phone and checking it.

_"Quinn Fabray: Hey.. I decided to come early, on the 12th. Sue gave me the weekend off to come see you. I think she felt really sorry for me haha. I'll see you soon." _Samlooked furiously at the his cell phone and seriously felt like throwing it across the room. How dare she act all friendly toward him like nothing was wrong. She had caused him so much pain these las two months, she was lucky he was even responding to any of her texts.

He felt like a zombie these days. Puck had tried to take him out to clubs to pick up women, but he just couldn't do it. Asich as he hated Quinn and what she did, he couldn't help but still care for her. They dated for two years. And that's what Sam hated the most. But he mostly hated himself. It was pretty much all his fault. Rachel and Kurt have told him a million times that it wasn't his fault, but he knew better. If he hadn't yelled at her for being selfish and if he had maybe considered staying there for her, she wouldn't have gone to Puck and cheated on him. Sam sighed as he instructed Mrs. Dexter to start her calisthenics. He just figured he'd deal with her when she came. And in the meantime he would just go through the motions like he had doing. It stopped him from wanting to break down in the middle of the street and just scream. Avoidance always works out in the end right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God I'm sweating like a pig." Kurt said wiping at his forehead as they stopped for a water break. It was two days later and they were in dance class. They were starting to learn the final part of the dance today. Solo auditions for dance and vocals were tomorrow and the actual recital was in a week. Things were starting to get hectic.

"Alright c'mon that's it. Get back to work!" Cassandra instructed after only a minute. Most of the class groaned silently under the breathes as they got back into position and waited for the music to start. "It's time for some dips. One of theoat ssensual parts of the dance." Cassandra told them. Brody caught Rachel's eye from across the room and grinned flirtatiously. Rachel looked away quickly and fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Okay so we are going to start with the basic tango dip. Ladies, your leg is going to lock around your partners right leg. The only way you ladies can support yourself, is if you have strong stomach muscles. So really tighten your and keep it firm. You can't expect your partner to dip dead weight. Try it now. Just do a light dip and pull back up. The furthest you'll want to dip is until the womans back is somewhat parallel to the ground. Any furthur and you might snap a nerve." She said and the class went to work.

Kurt had to admit, it was a fun dance and all, but also kind weird at some points. It was a very intimate dance. Kurt and Rachel had also been comfortable together but it was weird when they had to dance so sexily together. That also might be because Kurt had troubles being sexy. He always felt awkward when trying to be sexy. He moved his hand up Rachel's back a bit to get a better grip before dipping her slowly and letting her ponytail dangle for a moment before pulling he back up just as slowly.

"You're so strong Mr. Hummel." Rachel giggled, pretending to flirt with him. Kurt laughed at her sensual voice. "Why thank you Ms. Berry. You're very light on those cute little feet of yours." Kurt chuckled, continuing their banter as they dipped again.

Cassandra interrupted them with the next dip. "The first thing you need to know is that a dip gives the illusion that the lead is supporting the woman's weight, but, usually, he's supporting very little of it. The lady is supporting her own weight. BUT she can't support her own weight if you dip her so unexpectedly that you take her off her own balance. That is where the trust comes in. If you don't trust your partner then you chose wrong. Trust is one of the most important things to remember when doing a dip." Cassandra began very firmly.

"Especially the swoop dip. It is one of the most difficult dips for the female. The women are going to lean back, with their torso horizontal, and move in a circle and before returning to the vertical stance where you will be facing your partner again. He should dip until you can't go any further without pulling a back muscle. Ladies, an important thing to remember is to to keep your and strong. Suck in your stomache and keep those and tight. You'll be able to hold yourself up much better if you do so. That is something else you have to remember. The weight is not solely on the male this time. You must share the responsibility. If one of you falters, the woman will hit the floor. And I do not want to be responsible for one of you smacking your heads against the hardwood floor." She said this in a very stern voice. Clearly not wanting to be liable for any accidents.

Kurt and Rachel looked at eachother in amusement. The idea of Cassandra being arrested awoke something evil inside Rachel and she craved to see Cassandra terrified. As dark as that sounded. Everyone started to practice the swoop and surprisingly Kurt and Rachel did it pretty well. Kurt was afraid she would loose her balance and crack her head open.

"You look good. You two look like professionals. That's pretty great for your first time doing the swoop." Brody's voice came from behind them. He had his usual cocky smirk plastered on his face. He wore his black tank and sweatpants, his muscles bulging from his arms.

Kurt rolled his eyes before turning to face the biggest poser he'd ever met. "Thanks." Rachel said politely. Even though inside she was itching to run away after punching him square in the nose.

"You guys could try out for some kind of dance solo if you really wanted to." Brody said. "Nah. Rach and I are trying out for vocal solos and a duet. We don't want anything to steer out focus from getting those spots." Kuet responded quickly, hoping this conversation would end soon.

"Oh well good luck with that." Brody all but laughed. "And what does that mean?" Rachel asked, offended.

"It just means there are only two duet spots and four solo spots. Two male and two female. And I've seen the other people trying out for those solos. You're in for a real competition and no offense Kurt, but you lack the depth the other guys have." Brody said, Kurt's grimace getting angrier and angrier.

"And what make you think you know me at all? You don't know my range or my vibrato or my tone. So you just shit your mouth about things you know nothing about." Kurt snarled, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible even though it was shaking with anger. Next to him, Rachel was practically steaming. If anything, Rachel was an extremely loyal friend to Kurt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, call off the dogs. I was just warning you. I happen to know quite a lot about vocals." Brody said knowingly. Kurt and Rachel looked at furiously.

"Brody, I think it's best of you leave and let us practice." Rachel said calmly, trying to keep her voice from shaking too. Brody, look unfazed. He simply put on another one of his asinine smiles.

"Okay. I'll see ya later then. Good luck tomorrow Rachel." Brody said flirtatiously. Kurt and Rachel watched him go with incredulous looks on their faces. "Is he serious?" Kurt asked shaking his head.

"Why can't he just leave me the heck alone? Isn't obvious that I'm not interested?" Rachel asked. "What he needs is a good kick in the groin." Kurt snarled looking after Brody's retreating back.

"What makes him think he is so great anyways? I've heard him sing. He isn't that talented. A good dancer sure, but fantastic singer? I don't think so." Rachel told Kurt. "He's got nothing on you. You are so much more talented than him." Rachel added.

Kurt smiled a her and have her a one armed hug. "Thanks." He smiled. "You two gonna work any time today?" Cassandra interrupted them making them jump.

"Hummel, I don't tolerate people flirting while you are supposed to be working. Pick up women on your own time. Please get back to work." Cassandra barked at them while a few students around them giggled at her comment.

"Oh no, I don't like..." Kurt started. "I dont want to hear it. Just get back to work and stop your philandering. Schwimmer, you too." She commented dryly before walking away immediately.

"Why does everyone seem to have a personal vendetta against us?" Kurt asked almost finding humor in the situation. It was almost hilarious that Cassandra thought Kurt was straight and had a thing for Rachel.

"Do I look straight to you?" Kurt chuckled, gesturing to his hair and wardrobe. "She probably just enjoyed making idiots out of us. She probably enjoyed the kids laughing at us." Rachel glared at her back.

"She's psycho." Kurt agreed. They consigned dance rehearsal rather quickly after being humiliated in front of the peers. It was almost five o'clock. As they were packing up, Kurt's stomach growled angrily at him.

"Uh, I'm starving." Kurt whined. "Me too." Rachel agreed. "What should we do tonight?" Kurt asked. "Um, we could pick something up before work today." Rachel suggested as they started walking off the campus.

"Let's call Blaine and Finn. We haven't seen them for a couple days. Things have been so hectic lately." Kurt suggested as they boarded the bus.

"So, uh, what's up with you and Blaine?" Rachel asked curiously with a smile on her face. Kurt turned pink at her interrogating words.

"I'm not entirely sure. I mean, I think we might be together. I get mixed signals. Like the other day when he introduced me to his friends, he said I was his friend. But then he'll kiss me and it like everything is okay. You don't think he's ashamed of me and who he is do you? Cause I've heard that some guys one out of the closet but still try to hide from the world." Kurt explained.

"I don't think he's ashamed of you. Maybe he is of himself. Maybe he didn't get a lot of support from his family members when he came out of the closet." Rachel told him firmly, "Just talk to him at dinner tonight. Find out what he is thinking." Kurt nodded his head in agreement and smiled. They arrived at the apartment ten minutes later.

"Did you text Blaine?" Rachel asked as they opened the door to their apartment and dropped their bags on the couch. "Yep. What did Finn say?" Kurt asked.

"He said he would be ready in ten minutes and he'd drive Blaine over to pick us up. I'm going to go get ready. Lets be ready in ten minutes tops. Lets try and speed through getting ready." Rachel said already on her way to her bedroom. Kurt laughed at how fast she had spit all that out.

They were ready in twenty minutes but thankfully traffic had been bad and Ginn and Blaine arrived around the same time Kurt and Rachel finished getting ready. "Oh hey, where's Sam?" Kurt asked. "He texted me saying he went out for drinks with Finn's friend Ryder." Rachel answered as Finn helped her put on her jacket.

"Your cab is waiting downstairs." Finn said quickly and tried to shuffle out the door with Rachel in tow. "Whoa what?" Blaine asked, getting in between Finn and the door. Finn looked at Rachel and they exchanged looks.

"We thought that we could go separately. Rach said you guys should have some privacy tonight. I don't think you've ever been on a date without us. It's pretty much been a double date every time." Finn ran his hand down the back of neck nervously. Blaine looked confused about why the needed privacy.

"Okay." Blaine said, clearly just wanting to go with the flow. Finn and Rachel smiled and linked hands. "We'll you guys have fun." Rachel said and winked at Kurt beforeFinn waved and led his girlfriend out the door. "You too!" Kurt replied. Blaine smiled at Kurt. Before using his head to gesture out the door.

"So where do you want to go?" Blaine asked Kurt as they headed downstairs. Lets go her dinner first. Then just see how it goes. Maybe take a walk through Central Park." Kurt suggested.

"Do you have work later tonight?" Blaine asked. "Nope. Tomorrow. Today and yesterday are my two days off. Isabelle wants me to work this weekend." Kurt said happily. He LOVED working there. Sometimes it was boring to be a coffee grunt but Isabelle was really nice and loved getting Kurt's opinion on things. She was like the perfect boss. She treated her employees with only the greatest respect and kindness. That and she was you know, a fashion genius.

"How's that going by the way? Rachel says you really like it there." Blaine smiled at Kurt's happy facial expression. "It's going really great. My boss is like one of the kindest people I know. And she is so amazing at what she does. If you ever want a free scarf I'm sure I could get you one." Kurt laughed as they got into the cab.

"What about bowties?" Blaine laughed, though he was very serious. "Of course. You name it and I can check. I'm sure they carry a ton of different styles." Kurt answered nodding his head in response and smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they ate dinner, they took a cab to Central Park. The moon was out and there was a chilly breeze blowing in the air. "So uh, Rachel said you wanted to talk." Blaine said as they started walking trough the park arm in arm. There were a few other couples also walking around together.

"Oh yeah. Well, I was just wondering what I should call you when people ask if I'm dating anyone or who you are. Do I call you my friend, boyfriend? The other day when you introduced me to your friends, you called me your friend. I'm not one to really put labels on anything especially relationships, but I just need to know. It's kind of been bothering me a bit. Did something happen that made you afraid of being open about your relationships?" Kurt asked him, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't know that it was bothering you. Let me just tell you the story fron the beginning. When I was in High school, I was bullied for two years until it finally got so bad I had to transfer schools. The guy had sent me death threats via email and Facebook messages that said shit like, fags should be shoved back into the closet and beaten to death. It was really illiterate and if I may say so, very unimaginative. He even started a Facebook page, rallying students to stand against me and my beliefs. But then the threats kept getting worse and more serious. Then my best friend joined in when he found out i was in fact gay. He said it creeped him out and he didn't want me to start developing a crush on him. He and his parent were extremely old fashioned and religious. Very judgemental people. The guys were then starting to get really violent with me at school so I went to the principal. He suspended the head idiot of the group and I transferred out of the district. He couldn't prove the guy had actually commited any crime because the school didn't have cameras outside by the dumpsters or in the guys locker room, where I usually got tormented. And they created a fake profile on Facebook so it would stay anonymous. Everyone knew it was them but they couldn't do any more to him than just a suspension." Blaine explained, his face betraying his strong and steady voice. Years were starting to make their way down his pink, rosy cheeks

Kurt looked sympathetically at him before nodding his head for Blaine to continue as he rubbed Blaine's arm. "I transferred to Dalton and they were absolutely great to me there. But, after so many years of bullying, it just kind of gets to you and you don't want anything even remotely similar ever happening to you or anyone around you. My parents were the last people outside of my friends at Dalton that I told. It even look my parents a while to come around. They fully support me now, but for a while they treated me really differently. That's the worst feeling in the world, to have people you love see you as someone sick and in need of help. Since then it's just been kind of hard for me to openly show my relationships to other people because I don't want them to judge me as someone sick. That was a really hard time in my life." Blaine finished, wiping his eyes as Kurt led him over to a bench to sit down.

"Blaine I'm so sorry I had no idea. That's just... I can't even begin to describe how horrible that sounds. I was bullied greatly in school too, but I was never forced out of my school and district. There is nothing sick about the way you feel. Inhopemyou know that now. And your friends don't seem like the type to judge you for your sexuality. In fact, if my gaydar is correct, Jeff and Nick seem to bat for our team themselves. Have they ever been out together? They were always staring at each other." Kurt told Blaine supportively.

Blaine laughed through a few more tears that were making their way down his cheeks. "I've actually always wondered about that too. Even Trent. Thanks Kurt. I'm sorry I broke down. I'm pretty over everything from high school. Sometimes it's just kind of hard to accept the fact that people here in New York don't judge like those in Ohio. I definitely want you to be my boyfriend. I should've made that clear from the beginning. So, are we okay?" Blaine asked, his eyes burrowing deep into Kurt's bright eyes.

"Yeah we're definitely okay." Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine and hugging him tightly. "Now lets go get some ice cream." Kurt giggled before grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him with him to the nearest ice cream vendor.

They happily ate their ice cream cones as they strolled through the park. "What time is it?" Kurt asked suddenly as they walked past a couple, who were basically having sex in the park, and startling the couple so they looked up in alarm. "Ten thirty. Why? You have a curfew?" Blaine joked.

"Well no, but I'm trying out for one of the solos tomorrow. I need as much sleep as possible. I must be in tip top condition." Kurt said, throwing his napkin in the trash and leading Blaine out of the park. "Ooh, what are going to sing?" Blaine asked excitedly as they hopped into the cab and Blaine told the driver his address.

"I've got it down to _Being Alive_ and _Not The Boy Next Door_. I've had both of the lyrics memorized since my junior year of high school. So all I have to is choose." Kurt said, "What is your opinion? I need something that's going to blow the other guys out of the water. I really really want this. If I can get this solo I will be taken so seriously as just a freshman. Imagine how everyone will treat me. I will have beaten out all the other freshmen guys trying out. That's huge." Kurt huffed.

"It is huge. I actually got one of the solos my freshman year. Not only did the freshmen guys hate my guts but they were so jealous of me. It was awesome. Totally worth it. I think you should do something that's really gonna wow the people you are going to be auditioning in front of. I think you should definitely do _Not The Boy Next Door_. It will not only show them your range, but I can almost guarantee you that everyone else will be doing some kind of slow ballad. They're going to want to show off their powerful and very long high notes. So you should do something fresh. They will probably get bored out of their minds watching the same kind of performances again and again." Blaine told him. "I gotta go but what time is your audition? I want to be there for it." Blaine asked quickly. "Three thirty. Bye." Kurt smiled affectionately and kissed Blaine lightly on the lips after Blaine also bid goodbye and slid out of the seat. He waved until he couldn't see Blaine anymore.

The drive back to the apartment was long. There was an accident in the middle of one of the intersections. So, Kurt didn't get back to the apartment until eleven twenty. He came into the apartment to see that it very quiet. He snuck into the hall, careful not to make too much noise in case Rachel was asleep. He almost got to his room when he heard a voice that nearly made him jump out of skin. "Doing the walk of shame, Kurt Hummel." Rachel said from behind him, presumably from the bathroom doorway. He turned around and sure enough, Rachel was rubbing her face cream into her pores and looking at Kurt amusedly.

"This isn't the walk of shame. Blaine and I had very romantic date that did not end in sex. Besides its eleven thirty." Kurt laughed at her. "Well maybe you guys went straight from the cab to his bed," Rachel suggested, "So ho was your romantic date? He tell whether he wanted you two to be officially together? Do you have a boyfriend now?" Rachel asked slyly, a huge smile on her face.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yes Ms. Snoop. We are officially together. He told me he had lots if trouble in high school with coming out to his parents and friends. Since then he's had some trouble with being open about his relationships. But he told me he's pretty much over it." Kurt said happily. His grin just didn't seem to be able to come off his face tonight.

Rachel squealed in excitement and leaped into Kurt's arms, giving him a full body hug. Kurt laughed as he fell backwards, her weight on his little body causing them to fall over as they fell into a fit of giggles. "I'm so happy for you Kurt. You really deserve to be happy, And I think Blaine is a really good fit. You guys look absolutely adorable together." Rachel gushed. "Thanks," Kurt blushed, "Now get off me Diva, your face wash is getting all over my clothes." Kurt chuckled as she pulled herself off of him, careful not to knee him in the crotch.

"Well I should get back to scrubbing. We have a big day tomorrow." Rachel told him, giving him one last hug before skipping off to the bathroom once more and shutting the door behind her. Kurt shook his head at her constant enthusiasm and retired to his room as well, completely spent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remember just breathe and pretend like its just the three of us you are singing for. We will be right here in the back. If you need a little courage just look at us. We'll be here the entire time. You've go this. You are strong, and you are amazing." Rachel encouraged Kurt, holding his shoulders and looking him straight in the eyes as he breathed deeply in and out, preparing for his audition. Blaine, Sam, and Finn were standing on either side of Rachel, all of them shooting Kurt encouraging smiles.

Kurt had slept ten hours the night before and had preserved his energy all throughout the day. Even inn dance class where he was much less involved than he normally was. He needed to be perfect and right now, the most important thing to him was getting this solo. They were in one of the auditoriums NYADA owned. Rachel's audition as in an hour. The judges were doing the males and then the females. Kurt could tell Rachel was just as nervous about her solo and was probably freaking out inside. But he was very grateful that she was being strong for him and encouraging him, because he as so nervous he thought he was going to throw up. The guy who auditioned before him had done an incredible version of the song _You've Lost That Lovin' Feeling_. It blew Kurt's mind, so suffice to say, Kurt was nervous.

"Kurt Hummel, you're up!" A man with a very deep voice called from the middle of the auditorium. "Good luck bro." Sam said giving him a hug. "Good luck Kurt." Finn smiled at him. "Good luck babe." Blaine said kissing him on the cheek. "By the way you look really hot in those gold pants." Blaine whispered quietly to just him. Kurt blushed but smiled affectionately. "Good luck Kurt, kick butt okay? You can do this, just breathe and those notes will come out as smooth as milk chocolate. You've got this Kurt." Rachel said hugging him tightly before shoving him lightly in the direction of the stage.

Kurt was shaking as he made his way to the stage and climbed the stairs. He glanced at the back of the auditorium and saw his three best friends waving and putting their thumbs up in support. He smiled and finally faced the judges, who were waiting for him to speak.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel and I will be auditioning with the song _Not The Boy Next Door." _Kurt said strongly looking at each of the judges in turn. They nodded and one of them gestured for the back up singers to come out, they were clearly familiar with the tune. Then, the only woman judge nodded for Kurt to start. Kurt breathed out once more as the music started and he waited for his cue before starting the first note with a clear and strong attack.

_Comin' home used to feel so good_  
_ I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood_  
_ I've seen the world at a faster pace_  
_ And I'm comin' now from a diff'rent place_  
_ Though I may look the same way to you_  
_ Underneath there is somebody new_

_ I am not_  
_ The boy next door_  
_ I don't belong_  
_ Like I did before_  
_ Nothin' ever seems like it used to be_  
_ You can have your dreams, but you can't have me_  
_ Oh, I can't come back there anymore_  
_ 'Cause I am not the boy next door_  
_ You've been savin' those souvenirs,_  
_ Faded photographs from our foolish years_  
_ We made plans, but they're wearin' thin_  
_ And they don't work out 'cause I don't fit in_  
_ And those mem'ries will just weigh me down_  
_ 'Cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown_

_ I am not_  
_ The boy next door_  
_ I don't belong_  
_ Like I did before_  
_ Nothin' ever seems like it used to be_  
_ You can have your dreams, but you can't have me_  
_ Oh, I can't go back there anymore_  
_ 'Cause I am not the boy next door, uh!_  
_ I'm not sorry for just bein' me_  
_ But if you'd look past the past you could see_  
_ That I am not_

_ Nothin' ever seems like it used to be_  
_ You can have your dreams, oh, but you can't have me_  
_ I can't go back there anymore_  
_ 'Cause I am not (You are not)_  
_ I am not (You are not)_  
_ I am not the boy next door_

Kurt hit that last note as powerfully as he had ever hit it before. He heaved a heavy breathe and held his ribs. He was so put of breath, but he could hear the cheers and claps from his friends in the back, making it all worthwhile. Even the judges looked impressed. Now that he wasn't so nervous, he saw the judge that was on the far right. It was Cassandra. Kurt's breathe caught and he seriously hoped Cassandra didn't mark him down for his occasional unnecessary comment in class.

"That was great Mr. Hummel. Expect to get back your results in the next couple of days. Your vocal teacher will tell you whether or not you made the cut." The judge in the middle, an older balding man, told Kurt happily. Rachel was practically hoppingup and down when hopped early ran off the stage and made his way over to them.

"Kurt that was amazing!" Rachel screeched as he laughed and led her out of the room, seeing as she was clinging to his arm. "That was great Kurt. That high note you hit at the end was phenomenal." Blaine gushed. Kurt was grinning broadly and agin clapped him on the back.

"You should've seen Rachel's face when you hit that note. It was like she was watching her child going off to school for the first time or something." Finn told him. Kurt and Blaine laughed as Rachel smacked Finn. "Don't be so dramatic." She said, smiling and sticking her tongue out at Finn. Sam laughed at that.

"I was afraid I'd miss that note. My voice was starting to constrict like it does when I'm really nervous. After I took a really deep breath it just came out. I almost cried out in happiness." Kurt gushed. He felt like a jolt had been shot through him after he hit that note, like he could fly.

"I don't see how you didn't get that solo right then and there. It was amazing." Blaine told him after Rachel had planted one more sloppy kiss on Kurt's cheek then moved over to Finn. "Oh do you two mind if I go take Kurt to get something to eat real quick? I promise we will be back in time to see Rachel's audition, Kurt." Blains added as Kurt was about to open his mouth and protest.

"No it's okay. We'll just spend some time alone too. Maybe in a closet or something?" Finn whispered huskily. Racel just giggled as Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"What am I chopped liver? Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted I'll, go uh, eat lunch and chat up some of these girls." Sam said finally, feigning offense and walking away. "Be back before four!" Rachel shouted to him. Finn gripped her hand and rubbed in soothingly pecking her soft lips and rubbing his nose against hers.

"Yeah let's not stay for that." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, making Kurt laugh as the walked away from their two friends who were grinning at each other mischievously.

"They can't seem to keep it in their pants today can they? Remember this morning?" Blaine chuckled at the horrified look on Kurt's face. "You promised you would never speak of that." Kurt said dramatically. Blaine laughed openly at his boyfriends very serious tone. "Sorry." Blaine put his hands up in mock defeat and steered him down the street to the nearest subway.

"I know its not exactly a romantic lunch date, but we have to make sure we get to Rachel's audition on time. They close the door when she goes in." Blaine told Kurt, sitting down at a table and gesturing for Kurt to follow suit. They ordered their food from the counter and made small chit chat as they munched on their foot long sandwiches.

"This meatball sub is fantastic. The melted cheese is making my mouth water. It's soo good. How is yours?" Blaine inquired. "Well, mine is a turkey, wheat sub with lettuce and mustard. Not nearly as fun as yours." Kurt teased. Blaine laughed.

"Ah. So you're one of those healthy eaters then? I must say, you're going to have some trouble dating me. I am junk food junkie." Blaine told him.

"I think I'll manage. My dad used to eat cold hotdogs for lunch, meats sticks and beer for breakfast, and usually fast food for dinner. I know how it is to have to resist those tasty foods." Kurt said cheekily.

"I'll have to hear more about your dad. He sounds like an interesting guy." Blaine laughed.

"Oh he is. Trust me." Kurt nodded his head slowly, a grin plastered on his face.

000000000000000000000000000

"Hey what time is it?" Kurt asked, slurping the rest of his diet coke. Blaine pulled up his cardigan sleeve before checking his watch. " Three forty four. We should probably get going." Blaine told him as they pulled on their coats and scarves and headed out into the chilly December air. "So when are the auditions for the duets? I think Rachel said they were today." Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Yeah they're today. They're at six o'clock though. I'm not sure what we are going to do in between her solo audition and our duet. That's almost two hours." Kurt confirmed, "God its cold out here. Shouldn't there be snow with this kind of freezing weather?" Blaine chuckled.

"It was in the forecast this morning. Maybe it wont happen until later. I love when it snows. That means snowball fights, snow angels, ice skating, and hot coco." Blaine said happily, smacking his lips together. "You are adorable Blaine Anderson. That does sound amazing right now. I've never been much of an ice skater myself but it is really fun. I do not like snowball fights though. I have horrible aim and could probably only throw the ball like 10 inches away from me. So I will not be joining your, and no doubt Finn's, snowball fight." Kurt laughed. "I can help you. Finn and I will teach you to throw some fastballs." Blaine assured him, pecking his cheek for good measure.

"There you are Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine..." Rachel started from in front of them, "I actually don't know your middle name Blaine." Blaine looked amused before answering, "Devon." Before Rachel could open her mouth to chastise them further

"I thought Rach was going to have a heart attack. Her audition is in ten minutes. She is the second one to go on. They just put the list out of the people auditioning." Finn explained, "Relax babe. You are going to give yourself a hernia." Finn said rubbing her tense shoulders.

"Yeah c'mon Rachel you know you're going to do amazing." Blaine told her. "You are Rachel freakin Berry. You know this song backwards and forwards." Kurt stepped up, "Now come here." Kurt said and he led Rachel off somewhere. "Where are they going?" Finn asked confused as they rounded a corner.

"Some weird, pre performance thing they do. They did it at the apartment when you were in the bathroom." Blaine told him. "Do you think they are taking some kind of drug? Like a weird performance enhancer?" Finn asked completely serious, to which Blaine and Sam burst out laughing. "No." Blaine choked through his laughter. "Don't you think they would be a little less tense and crazy if they were on a performance enhancer? Besides its not really like them anyway. We've known them for a few months. I think we would know if they were drug users." Finn blushed bright red, "Yeah that does seem kinda unlikely huh?"

Blaine shook his head, his laughter now fully contained while Sam was almost rolling on the floor laughing. "So ho are things with you and Rachel? You enjoying all the sexy time?" Blaine smirked, noticing with satisfaction that Sam stopped laughing and looked at the two of them disgustedly. "Yeah, um i'll just be over there." Sam said, not pointing at anywhere specific. Clearly just needing to get the hell away from this awkward conversation.

"We, uh, actually haven't had sex yet. We are both waiting for the perfect time. And we've only been dating a couple months, I don't want to push her into something she's not comfortable with. We've, uh, done other things though. Like oral and some other things." Finn whispered, not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation. It was an extremely awkward conversation but they had been so close for so many years that it was just like talking to a close brother. "Oh. I just assumed that you had already. After you know, your last two girlfriends. You pretty much slept with them right off the bat didn't you?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah I did. But that's because they didn't really mean anything to me you know? One of them I met when I was drunk, so that relationship started out as just sex. Then the second one, we just had nothing in common. I felt like I was talking to a wall half the time. And she was so possessive. If I even looked in other girls direction she go all bat-shit crazy on me. Rachel is different, I really want to take my time with this relationship. She is so beautiful and special and she deserves the best. This is the best relationship I've ever had. I don't ever want to let this one, Blaine." Finn told his best friend, emotionally.

Blaine smiled at his friends tone when he talked about Rachel. "That's really great Finn. I've never seen you so excited about a relationship like this before. I can tell she's crazy about you too." Blaine said. Finn grinned happily and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"So what about you and Kurt? I know you haven't been dating as long but you seem more cheerful than usual. I like it." Finn said.

"I am really happy. Kurt is an amazing person and I feel so blessed to be able to call him my boyfriend. He's so open and kind that its hard to believe there are even people out there that used judge for who I am as a person. And I love being able to hang out with you and Rachel. It's awesome to have our own little group. Like in the tv show Friends." Blaine smiled at his own reference. Finn chuckled.

"Is that the show you made me watch with that goofy dinosaur guy and that Jennifer Aniston chick?" Finn asked. "Yep that's the one." Blaine responded.

"Well I'm glad that your so happy with Kurt. They really are special aren't they?" Finn asked as they watched Kurt and Rachel approach them again.

"Where did you two run off to?" Finn asked. "Just a little ritual Kurt and I always perform." Rachel responded like it was the most simple thing in the world. Blaine and Finn just smiled at each other in response.

"So are you ready for this babe?" Finn asked, pulling Rachel into his lap and pecking her cheek. "Yep. I'm ready to kick this audition square in the balls." Rachel said fiercely, making the other three laugh. "Now lets got wait outside the auditorium. It's four o'clock." Rachel jumped up and led them to the auditorium.

They waited for a little less than ten minutes before the older guy from Kurt's audition poked his head through the door. "Rachel Berry. You're up next. Come on in." Then he popped back into the auditorium just as quickly. Rachel breathed out her lips. "Okay good luck baby." Finn said kissing her on the lips hotly. When they pulled away, Blaine moved to hug her next, "Good luck Rachel. You'll do great. I know it." "Yeah good luck chipmunk." Sam said as he ruffled her hair and hugged her.

"Remember Rachel, you're the best one here. There is nothing you can't do. No note you can't hit, no song you can't master. You are the best. You are a star." Kurt filled her with encouragement. She nodded her head and marched toward the stakings align up the stairs and taking the stage floor like she owned it.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be singing the very popular 90s tune entitled _Torn." _Rachel said strongly. Even Cassandra's unamused look could faze her. The man in the middle smiled then snapped his fingers for the back up singers to come out. Rachel handed them her sheet music before taking a sip of her water and getting ready to blow the house down. She let the intro music play before taking a huge breath and diving right into her song.

_I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm he came around  
Like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry_

Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know or seem to care  
What your heart is for  
Well I don't know him anymore

There's nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine  
I'm torn

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn

As she lookebaton the back of the auditorium she saw Blaine and Kurt smiling joy. Finn was staring at her in awe, a lovestruck look on his face. What caught her eye when she moved a little more to the right was Brody. He was sitting there staring as she sang. Like he had a right to be here. They weren't even friends.

_So I guess the fortune teller's right_  
_I should have seen just what was there_  
_And not some Holy light_  
_But you crawled beneath my veins_  
_And now I don't care, I have no luck_  
_I don't miss it all that much_  
_There's just so many things_  
_That I can't touch_  
_I'm torn_

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
Torn  
Ohh (Hey), Ooo (Hey, yeah)

There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's goin' on  
Nothing's right I'm torn

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn

I'm all out of faith (I'm all out of faith)  
This is how I feel (How I feel)  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
I'm already torn  
I'm torn  
I'm torn  
Oh, Oh whoa! (Oh!)  
Oh yeah, oh yeah (Oh whoa!)  
I'm already torn

She finished to a booming applause. The claps of her friend in the back echoed throughout the auditorium and made it sound like a hundred people were clapping for her. "Very inspiring Ms. Berry. That was an outstanding audition. You'll get your results back in a few days. Your vocal teacher will let you know if you made the cut." The man told her, smiling.

After she thanked them, she headed down the stairs and through the aisle. The older judge smiled at her and put his thumbs up. Rachel grinned at him and made her way to Finn, Kurt, Sam, and Blaine. Brody stood quietly in the shadows, though Rachel didn't acknowledge him. Someone she didn't notice before was a blonde, bitchy looking girl not far off from Brody. She looked at Rachel like she had slapped her. She didn't acknowledge her either as she jumped into the arms of her friends and gave them all enormous hugs.

When they all broke apart, they moved outside to let the next person auditioning go inside. She didn't know if Brody followed them or not.

"That was amazing Rach! I almost cried when you sang those ending notes." Kurt gushed.

"Almost cried babe? I saw those tears running down your face." Blaine pointed out to his boyfriend. "Yeah dude you were crying like a baby." Sam joked. Kurt nudged Blaine with his elbow and glared at Sam for them to shut up.

"God baby, you were incredible!" Finn said proudly as he lifted her up and spun her in his arms. He planted sweet kisses all over her face causing her to giggle.

"Ahh so this is the famous boyfriend." Brody came up behind them. They all turned around and were surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I just wanted to see her audition. It's not a crime Hummel. You were stupendous by the way. Blew me out of my seat." Brody grinned cockily. "Thanks." Rachel responded icily.

"And you must be Finn. The boyfriend. I've heard so much about you." Brody said to Finn looking at him up and down as if judging him.

"Funny, I haven't heard anything about you," Finn lied, "Brandon." "It's Brody." Brody said, irritated. "And I happen to be a T.A for Rachel's dance class. I've gotten the pleasure of dancing with her several times. Her body moves very well. And she's very light when you lift her up." Brody sneered.

Finn moved closer to Brody and got up in his face. "If you're sI close then how come she never talks about you? The only thing I've heard about you is that you're a cocky little bastard." Finn jabbed back.

Before Brody could retaliate, Blaine and Sam intervened. Sam grabbed Finn and pulled him back. "Just go away Brody. Nobody invited you here. When you speak so rudely to people what do you expect is going to happen. Maybe you should learn to keep your jackass comments to yourself." Blaine spat at him as he turned and walked away after Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Sam.

But before he could get any farther he smacked right into Sam's back. "Guys, what the hell have we stopped in the middle of the sidewalk for?" Blaine asked, annoyed that his height stopped him from seeing over Sam's shoulder.

"Hi Sam." Quinn said. Blaine's eyes widened as he made his way to stand next to Kurt. "What are doing Quinn? How did you find us?" Sam asked, his voice wavering. "Puck told me you guys would be here. Something about Racjel and Kurt auditioning for stuff." Quinn answered shyly.

"We'll I dont know what you expected to happen when you came barging back into my life. I don't want to talk to you anymore, I thought I made that clear when I stopped answering your calls." Sam said angrily.

"Sam, calm down." Rachel said, noticing his yelling was starting to attract stares from the people passing.

"No, I will not calm down. She's acting like she's innocent and just a sad little puppy when really she's an evil, cheating demon." Sam snarled.

"Look, Sam, maybe you should just talk to her. Maybe if you just talk to her, she'll leave you alone and you two can both get closure. Just do it Sam." Kurt proded.

Sam looked unconvinced, but nodded reluctantly.

"Why don't we go out somewhere? The six of us. We could walk around and find something to do before Rachel and Kurt have to come back for their duet." Blaine suggested to the group.

Sam was the last one to nod in agreement. The started down the sidewalk. Finn and Rachel in the lead, Rachel tucked under his arm. Kurt and Blaine next, their hands gripping each others, holding each other close. Sam, although very reluctantly, was standing in the back. Sam was obviously trying to keep his distance.

They had been walking for twenty minutes when Finn finally hatched an idea, "I know! Lets go to the MoMA!" Finn said suddenly, pulling Rachel off the side switch him and gesturing for everyone to do the same.

"What's the MoMA?" Sam asked confused.

"Museum of Modern Art!" Blaine said excitedly. "That's a great idea Finn." Blaine told him patting him on the back.

"A museum?" Sam asked skeptically.

"It's not a boring, typical museum. It has amazing pieces like The Starry Night and Broadway Boogie-Woogie." Rachel gushed.

"Yeah it is really awesome Sam. You'd acutally like it. And we'll only be there for a little over an hour anyways." Kurt agreed.

"So MoMA it is?" Finn asked.

"MoMA it is." Blaine agreed and they started to walk towards the nearest cab. "I think we are going to need separate cabs." Finn chuckled as he looked at the the six of them.

"Yeah. Finn, you and Rachel take this one. Sam and Quinn can take another one and Kurt and I will take another one." Blaine told them.

Finn helped Rachel into the cab before getting in himself. "See you guys there." He waved and their cab drove away.

It took a few minutes more for the rest of them to be picked up.

They all arrived at separate times but met at the entrance. "Hey guys. Ready to go in?" Finn asked.

They all nodded and payed for their tickets to gain entrance. "Rach and I are going to go look around. Lets meet back here in an hour." Finn said as he and Rachel walked away, pulled close together.

"Blaine and I are going to go too." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand, "Please talk to her." Kurt whispered to Sam before he and Blaine also walked away. Sam looked at Quinn warily.

"So uh, are we going to go?" Quinn asked nervously. "Yeah." Sam said simply. They started walking and Sam glanced over at Quinn. Really? She couldn't just leave him alone? She had to fly all the way to New York and butt into his new life. "_Well, Quinn Fabray, you will not be screwing my life over yet again." _Sam thought to himself. He blew through his lips in frustration before starting down the long, winding hallways full of paintings and sculptures. Man, this was going to be one long night they all had ahead of them.


End file.
